


Accidental Daddy

by SalconeDestrivina



Series: Accidental Daddy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Case Fic, Child Abuse, Children, Complete, Developing Relationship, Escape, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Honeymoon, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Non-Canon Relationship, Parentlock, Pranks, Sexual Content, Smut, Snipers, Technology, Twins, miley cyrus - Freeform, mystrade, no-mpreg, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 73,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalconeDestrivina/pseuds/SalconeDestrivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a surprise visit from Mycroft...with two children in tow...that look like him....uh oh...</p><p>Lots of fluffiness, general angst (Some child abuse {By the mother not Sherlock!}) and lots of prankadees by said offspring :) please read and comment as they are loved very much and stored away for a rainy day in waterproof containers :)</p><p>Rated M because of the violence...and the smut...And the general misbehaving of the children...and Sherlock...Also rated M because of the pranks...which I strongly suggest you NOT try at home</p><p>Also this story is under revision</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Offspring

Offspring  
Sherlock lay on the couch staring at the ceiling in annoyance. "JOHN! I'm BORED!" he yelled as his blogger came down stairs. "No new cases then?" Came the reply which only annoyed the detective even more.  
"No John there aren't any new cases. What has gotten into the criminal classes these day anyways? There is no challenge anymore. I WANT A CHALLENGE!" he shouted as he flopped onto the couch trying to get comfortable.  
DING DONG  
"Are you expecting someone?" John asked as he popped his head out of the kitchen. "No John I am not expecting company but its only my brother. Make him go away." Came the response from the detective on the couch who was trying very hard to be a chameleon and blend into the sofa.  
"Fine fine fine. Don't know why you won't at least hear him out since…" John trailed off making Sherlock huff. "What is it that has you so tongue tied?" He asked but received no answer.  
Sherlock lifted himself up with a growl and went over to the door to find the doctor standing there with large eyes.  
"Hello Sherlock." Mycroft smiled grimly as Sherlock took in the sight of the two fifteen year olds behind him.  
One was male and the other was female. Both had black hair and while the girls fell down to her waist the boys was cut short. The boy was dressed as punk rocker with torn jeans an extra large t-shirt with some strange yellow fluffy thing on it and the word 'pikachu' underneath. He also had several chains hanging from his pocket.  
The girl however had on a skirt that fell over her knees that had a surprising amount of holes in it, a black shirt that looked to be once a man's dress shirt but was now adorned with safety pins and ribbons. But both had on black combat boots, the only thing in their attire that was worn by both of them.  
But what surprised Sherlock was not the fact that they dressed as differently from each other. It was the fact that they had almost identical facial features and the way they stood as close as possible to one another meant that they were most definitely related.  
"Who the devil are they?" Sherlock snapped at his elder brother who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"This is most definitely a conversation to be had inside. Lucian, Lily do sit down. John would you please make them some tea?" Mycroft said as the two twins sat on the couch and started looking around the flat, the larger male peering into the kitchen and eying the laboratory equipment.  
While the smaller female's gaze flickered around like a moth on a light bulb.  
"Sherlock, this is Lucian and Lily. Lucian and Lily this is Sherlock Holmes my younger brother, thank you John. Both of you drink your tea please while I speak to my brother in private." Mycroft smiled at the two then dragged his brother into the other room. Leaving John with the two twins.  
"So…I don't suppose Mycroft told you why you are here?" John started off with a confused look on his face.  
"Yea he did." Lucian said then winced as Lily elbowed him.  
"Ta…care to share?" John asked with a smile that faded when he took a good look at the expression on the girls face.  
"Who are you to Sherlock?" She asked suddenly as she pierced him with startling blue green eyes. John shook his head and straightened his shoulders, moving jerkily under her gaze. "Um, no offense but I don't see how this concerns you…Who are you to Sherlock?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he realized that this conversation was running along the same lines as another he had almost six years ago.  
"WHAT?" came a yell from the other room making the army doctor jump up from his seat as Sherlock came barreling in. "Sherlock calm down!" Mycroft yelled at his younger brother and grabbed his arm only to be shaken off.  
"What the hell do you mean calm down?" Sherlock yelled again.  
"Sherlock what is going on? Why are you so flustered?" John asked gently as he tried to sooth his friend.  
"What is going on you ask? I was just informed by my dear brother that those two children sitting on the couch just happen to by my BIOLOGICAL offspring." He yelled at his blogger who then paled. "What's more is that he knew about them for…oh I'm sorry what was it again? Five years?" He snarled lunging for his brother only to be held back by his flat-mate.  
During all of this none of the men noticed the two twins sitting on the couch with their hands clasped together, desperation prevalent in their eyes as they turned to each other with a mutual understanding of the situation. Silently they spoke to one another, not wanting to direct any of the adults attention onto themselves.  
We're unwanted and unneeded. We should go. Lily pleaded with Lucian.  
I thought we were going to give him a chance? Lucian pleaded back.  
We have and it's obvious that we are not wanted here. He doesn't want us at all and it's better to be with the devil you know. Lily mouthed at her brother, tears forming in her eyes from yet another rejection. Lucian nodded and sighed placing his forehead against hers. "Alright lets go" he whispered as he and Lily crept out of the flat not turning to look at the detective who was currently trying to strangle his elder brother, only to be pulled off by the doctor.


	2. Making Amends

Summary: Four years after Sherlock's return from his fall Mycroft visits with two unexpected visitors. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but...what? They're his kids? How will this change our favorite consulting detectives life? and what happens when the enemy appears and takes an interest in the two kids? Mainly dialogue for this first chapter. (Just to get the ball rolling)  
Rating: M for future chapters due to violence blood, gore and maybe a little something-something between john and Sherlock  
Disclaimer: No i don't own Sherlock but a girl can dream *bites lip* and Dream I Do *Smile*

Chapter Two  
Lily and Lucian ran down the street with their back packs flung over their shoulders. "Okay I know we're not wanted there but where are we to go Lily-lie?" Lucian asked and they pounded the pavement.  
Lily stopped for a second and leaned on a building. "I don't know Luce. It's not like we can go back to mom. We've been sold remember? So I guess we'll just keep going." She said as she started to put her long hair into a pony tail.  
"I'm sorry that he didn't want us." Luce said as he wrapped his arms around his sister, wanting to protect her from the world but knowing that it was impossible to do so.  
"Oy!" came a yell that had the two turning to find a short man dressed as a skater. "You two are the strangest looking couple I've ever seen." He smiled at them. "Names Raz, who might you be?"  
Lily and Lucian looked at each other. "We're not a couple we're twins. I'm Lucian and this is Lily…your awfully friendly Raz" Lucian said with a tilt to his head.  
"Always looking to meet new friends. Now…what are you two running from if you don't mind my asking?" Raz asked and smiled at their amazed faces. "You both have that look about you like you're a second away from bolting…see that look on mice a lot."

"Sherlock CALM DOWN YOUR GOING TO FRIGHTEN THE…where did they go?" John asked as be pulled the detective off of his brother and only just noticing the empty couch.  
"Just great Sherlock I bring them all the way here and you frighten them off." Mycroft muttered as Sherlock stared at the empty couch. "Where did they go?" he asked softly.   
"We'll find them later right now you need to calm down… Mycroft what are their names?" John asked as gently as he could. "Lucian and Lily…they are fifteen years old, Lily is a vegetarian while Lucian is not and even though they dress…differently they are very much alike. They are both highly protective of each other and if they think that their twin could be harmed by something…or someone they will not hesitate to either take out the threat or remove themselves from the perceived danger…as you have seen." Mycroft scolded earning a glare from both John and Sherlock.  
"Alright that's enough. First of all, Sherlock you took that amazingly well for finding out that Mycroft had known about them for five years. If it were me you would be dead or dying, so yes, he took that amazingly well. Now Sherlock…what do you wish to do with them?" John asked gently.  
The detective tilted his head at John before it dawned on him what the blogger meant. "No john… they are mine and they will be staying here…they are mine after all…" Sherlock responded.  
________________________________________  
"Alright you two these are my digs…make yourselves at home." Raz said as they walked into an abandoned train car decked out to look like a flat. For some reason the two twins looked really familiar to Raz but for the life of him, he couldn't place their faces. Oh well probably ran into them a while back then forgot…though you'd think they would stick out…  
"Thank you" the twins said simultaneously as they sat on the couch, obviously not wanting to be parted from one another. "Hope you don't me asking…but what or who are you running from?" Raz asked as he put the kettle on.  
Lily and Lucian shrugged at each other the silent symbol for 'why not'. "Our mother sold us to our uncle who then tried to pawn us off on our father…he didn't want us so we took off." Lucian responded, his inner turmoil prevalent in his eyes as they were washed in emotion to look like a mirror image of his beloved sisters eyes.  
"What a Manky Pikey" Raz cursed making them grimace in discomfort. As an orphan himself he hated when children were forced onto the street simply because they were rejected by their parents. Parents who are supposed to love their children unconditionally. " 'Ats 'is name then?" he snarled.  
"Sherlock Holmes." Came a deep baritone from the doorway making them turn to find said 'manky pikey' in the doorway.  
Lily and Lucian immediately stood and started to glance around for an alternative exit. "Are you two alright?" he asked ignoring their fear of him and taking a step closer towards his offspring.  
"'old on….you're…you're their da?" Raz asked suddenly looking as if Sherlock had just told him that he was an archangel and the devil wasn't really that bad. "yes…thank you for taking care of them. As for you two…I'm sorry for my behavior but none of that was directed at you…that was all towards Mycroft….will you return with me?" Sherlock practically begged of the two then watched as a silent discussion went on between them.  
Might as well Lucian said silently with a quirk of his eyebrow. One more chance? That's all he gets with me. Lily responded with a stare and a tap of her finger. "Alright…" Lucian responded as they cautiously followed their father out of the train yard and back to 221b Baker street.  
________________________________________  
"There you are…have some tea while we discuss what is going to happen alright?" John smiled at the twins even though they simply stared at him in mutual distrust.   
"First of all you two will take my old room and I'll be moving out. Secondly…" Before John could finish his thought he was interrupted by Sherlock's resounding 'no'.  
"You'll be moving into my room it's big enough for the both of us and besides…I'll be lost without my blogger….now more than ever it would seem." Sherlock corrected to everyone's surprise and no one saw Lily tap Lucians hand in their silent code for 'I told you so' "well you both will be attending school which is obvious. But you already missed more than three fourths of the school year and I'm told that you did not attend high school with your mother, so you both will be taking the placement tests and be placed in your prospective years." Mycroft announced to the displeasure of his brother.  
"Do you prefer two single beds or bunk beds?" John asked gently ignoring the two bickering geniuses in the background.   
"Two singles I guess." Lucian responded as Lily started examining her tea like it was a form of alien goo.   
"Ta…and what are your hobbies?" John asked then shook his head.   
"Actually ignore that…do you have any questions for us?" Lily was too busy watching the way the tea coated the inside of the cup to answer so Lucian shook his head.   
"Alright…Sherlock?" John asked gently trying to get their father in on the conversation. "Yes?" He responded breaking out of his stupor only to give the doctor a confused look when he tilted his head towards the twins in an obvious effort to make Sherlock participate. "How are you two with explosives?" He asked then flinched when John smacked him upside the head.   
"What kind?" Lucian asked as Lily started poking at the tea cup with a finger. "I think he meant explosions…" Mycroft announced. "Oh we're fine with those…" Lily said as she tried to dump her tea into Mycroft's.  
"Oh my god…SHE TALKS!" Sherlock announced earning him another smack in the head. "First of all some ground rules. One: NO EXPLOSIONS! Two: no more body parts in the fridge there are children living here now and three: no more getting my gun and blowing holes in the walls!" John snarled at the detective ignoring the look that passed between the two teenagers.  
"Body parts?" Lucian asked as he watched as his sister managed to dump her tea into Mycroft's while he was not looking. It was only then that john realized what he had said, which only made Sherlock laugh. "I'm a consulting detective and those parts are critical to my experiments Jawn!" he pleaded with his blogger who only gave him a nasty look and a single 'no' that resounded in the flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples this chapter was getting on in length (I say that now but I love to right so there will be longer chapters...)


	3. 3 Accusations and Confrontations

"Alright you two go pick out your bedding while your father and I go pick up some tea. Meet us at the café?" John asked then nodded at the twin's agreement.  
"John do you think this was a good idea?" Sherlock asked quietly while he watched his offspring walk away. "Of course, this way they like their bedding…But that's not what you were talking about was it?" John asked gently, leading his best friend over to one of the tables.  
"What if I mess this up and they hate me? Or worse they turn out to be serial killers or I damage them to the point that they cannot be fixed?" Sherlock obsessed making John laugh.   
"Sherlock you are going through what every parent goes through (at least to my understanding) you won't mess anything up and they will not hate you…at least not fully. Every child goes through a period in their life that they hate their parents…it's a fact of life that every child goes through. Plus from what I hear their own mother, whom they lived with most of their life, sold them to Mycroft like a pair of sneakers. So you're automatically on top compared to her. Not to mention the fact that they can see that you are trying to be a good parent and it helps that you personally went out to bring them back. That's an A plus in my book any day of the week…" John responded to his friend who gave him a small smile before staring at his tea cup. "John…" he asked and continued at John's 'what'.  
"I don't think Lily likes tea."  
"What colors should we pick?" Lucian asked his ever present sister who was standing at his elbow. "I like purple you like green…so I'm going to guess purple and green." She smiled sweetly up at him "Alright but which ones? There has to be ten types of green and even more of purple!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't know but it's not our money so let's just get the cheapest ones and get out of here." She responded as they picked up said bedding started towards the café, stopping only when Lucian pulled at her arm.  
"Lily-lie…do you think Sherlock's strange?" Lucian asked making Lily laugh. "Of course I do Luce…But we like strange! Hey do you think Johns going to try and feed us tea again?" he retorted making him smile in return. "After your performance not very likely…Do you think he'll keep us?" he asked tentatively, this was the one question that was on both of their minds but neither wanted to ask.   
"Well he did come for us and it seems as though he is making plans to keep us…so I think we have a good chance of being kept. But just in case I am not getting my hopes up till I have solid proof." Lily responded as they walked over to John and Sherlock.  
"Oh those are nice…Is there anything else you need?" Sherlock asked only to look confused at Lily's blush. "Why are you…Oh OH! Alright Sherlock you stay here with Lucian…no offense but you're not the most sensitive of people." John said as he led Lily over to the feminine hygiene products. "Grab what you need alright?"  
"What was that all about?" Sherlock asked to his son's embarrassment. "Lily's…a girl." Was all he could say then mentally slapped himself at his father's confused expression. "She…Girls are made differently and well…" he trailed off as his sister and John returned.  
"Oh she's menstruating!" Sherlock almost yelled to everyone's embarrassment. "This is what I meant about sensitivity and being subtle!" John hissed. "Why? It's a natural bodily function that she has no control over. The female of nearly every kind of animal goes through it so why be subtle?" Sherlock demanded. "Probably because we females don't want it broadcast what we are going through to an entire café…Kind of like walking around with an erection." Lily said with a quirked eyebrow making the boys stare at her and Lucian groans her name in embarrassment.  
"What it's a natural bodily function and the male of nearly every kind of animal goes through it so why be subtle?" Lily asked him making Sherlock blink. "Point proven very nicely thank you." He smiled at her.  
After sending the twins off to make their beds John shoved Sherlock onto the couch. "You wanted a crash course in human interaction well here is a foot note you do NOT yell the fact that your daughter is menstruating at all never mind in a public place. That is an extremely delicate thing for a woman!" John hissed making Sherlock chuckle. "True but did you see how fast she responded? She even threw my own words back at me!" Sherlock smiled pulling his blogger down beside him. "And before you tell me that it wasn't the point…it was."  
"So you purposely manipulated her into speaking even though it made her angry at you?" John asked missing the fact that Sherlock scooted closer. "Yes she clearly was not going to speak while her brother was going to do it for her. She is too careful for that and now she knows that she can speak not only to you but to me as well." He reasoned as he lay against his John, only to jump up as the door opened to reveal the Detective Inspector with Sally and Anderson following. "Alright you know the drill." Lestrade said.  
"Not now!" Sherlock shouted making Anderson smirk. "Oh so right now is a bad time for a drugs bust? Ooh he must be hiding something good!" Sally said with glee, for she still believed him to not only be a fraud but a killer as well. "Seriously Lestrade this is an extremely bad time for you to do this… Why are you doing it anyway?" John asked making Lestrade sigh. "I have been trying to call Sherlock for the last two days and not only he has not answered a single one of them but he never responded to any of my texts. So that automatically means that I have to do a drugs bust since that is the only thing that would keep him from answering." Greg honestly looked saddened by the fact and even Sherlock knew that this duty weighed on him.  
"LESTRADE THERE ARE CHILDREN UP HERE!" Anderson shouted suddenly making Sherlock pale, he didn't even see Anderson sneak up the stairs to John's old room.  
"Oh you are such a sicko…How long have you been holding them for? And I thought that you John had the decency to not let him do this." Sally said as Anderson came down stairs followed by two very confused twins. "It's alright we'll get you home." She said sweetly to the twins only to turn towards the detective with a snarl. "You are a sick fuck, kidnapping kids like this.   
"What is going on?" Lucian asked frowning down at the angered woman then moved back when she tried to touch him. "She thinks we kidnapped you two." John sighed as he rubbed his temples.  
This was going to be a huge mess. All he wanted was to get the two settled in a bit before Lestrade and the others poked their noses into the children's lives. "No we know that you kidnapped them because who in their right mind would let the freak babysit their children?" Sally snarled making the twins blink.   
"Freak?" Lily asked quietly making Sherlock take a step towards her, only to be rebuffed by Sally as Anderson tried to put his hands on her shoulders. "The tall one dear…now where is your mother?" He asked gently as Lily stepped away, narrowly avoiding his touch. "Why do you want to know that?" she was obviously terrified.   
"Oh for heaven's sake I DID NOT KIDNAP THEM!" Sherlock shouted making everyone flinch. "Those are MY CHILDREN!" He was getting highly annoyed with the train of conversation but even more so at how they were scaring his children.   
"Yea right as if anyone would willingly want to go to bed with you. Now sweetheart, where is your mother?" Anderson asked as he once again tried to touch Lily.  
Suddenly Lucian stepped forward, knocking the Medical Examiners hand away from his sister. "Are you fucking deaf? We are NOT leaving and we have NOT been kidnapped and if you keep trying to send us back to her then I promise you, you will never be able to find us again. And if you keep trying to touch my sister I will break every bone in that hand!" he snarled venomously making the ME step back in fear, allowing Sherlock to walk over and comfort his sister.  
"ANDERSON! DONOVAN! Right here right NOW!" Lestrade shouted making every one jump once again. "As of this second you are both suspended for two weeks." He snarled making the two pale.  
"W-why?" Sally asked gently.  
"Because you have not only scare the daylights out of that little girl but you DID NOT LISTEN TO HER OR HER BROTHER! They have both said that they do not want to leave and you DID NOT LISTEN! Not only that but you both have been trying to touch her and she steps away yet Sherlock can touch her? That in or itself tells us that He did not kidnap them since I don't think they have been here long enough to develop Stockholm syndrome. Now both of you GET OUT!" Lestrade yelled, furious over the scene he had just witnessed.  
"Sorry about them Sherlock…. and congratulations on your kids…they do look a lot like you but in a good way." Greg joked and held out a hand to Sherlock who looked at him in confusion but shook it anyway.  
"Why did you do that?" Sherlock asked as Greg was heading out the door. "Sherlock you have done a hell of a lot for the department…you're the only reason that us three still have jobs and I am man enough to admit it, plus you're the only reason that I'm alive right now….I never thanked you for that have I? Well I'm doing it now…thank you Sherlock for saving my life…"  
John quickly wrapped himself around Sherlock arm in an effort to keep him upright as the shock tore through his friend. "You're…You're welcome…"Sherlock stuttered, his words lacking their usual venom.


	4. testing John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Testing John"

After getting the twins settled (which was a feat in of itself as Sherlock was absolutely convinced that children needed a bed time story to go to sleep and only after arguing with john for an hour about 'age appropriateness' did he finally relent) John and Sherlock settled into bed. "Okay remind me again why my bed was burned and then thrown out?" John asked as his friend kept trying to snuggle with him. "It was too big to drag in here." Sherlock remarked as his blogger kept wiggling away. "okay…will you stop that? What are you doing?" John finally snapped as Sherlock managed to gain a hold on his waist and yank him back.

"An experiment, I'm relatively sure that human contact will decrease the flight or fight reaction in case you have a night terror…" Sherlock smiled inwardly as he felt his john weigh the options concerning Sherlock wrapped around him. "Alright…but if you wake up with bruises and what not I tried to warn you and you will not pout about it and I get another bed…alright?" The army doctor reasoned gently with his detective…besides Sherlock was rather…warm.

Sherlock wrapped himself around his blogger like a human blanket; he had wanted to do this ever since he returned. "Deal"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as John and Sherlock left their room Lily ran over to Lucians bed and slid in between the sheets. They had a lot to talk about and it wouldn't do to have to shout across the narrow space between their beds. "Am I the only one who thinks that was weird?" She asked as she wrapped her pinky finger around his.

"In what world was that not weird?" He asked making her smile. "I think he doesn't have a lot of experience with children or with teenagers…but what about what happened earlier? Why would those two believe that we were kidnapped to the point of threatening Sherlock?" He asked quietly as Lily scooted closer.

"I don't know but the other cop seemed to like Sherlock, going to bat for him like that. I want to know is how he saved his life…" Lily asked and smiled at her brother as he yawned. "Well either way I'm going to keep my eyes opened and make up my own mind…" She whispered as her brother fell asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning john was woken roughly as Sherlock seemed to think of him as his own personal snow globe. "Get up you have to see this! Hurry up but be quiet about it!" Sherlock whispered harshly as he almost dragged his blogger out of the bed and up to the twins' room. "Look!"

The twins were curled up in Lucian's bed, facing each other with their hands clasped in a symbol of unity. "I've already taken at least thirty photographs….want me to send you one?" Sherlock asked as john shook his head in amusement. "Most definitely. I'm going to frame it for my desk at work…you know they look a lot like you when their asleep?" He asked with almost hidden amusement. "Well half of those genes are mine so I would be remiss if they did not look like me even a little bit…"

"Of course numpty…and that was worth being woken up at three in the morning for…speaking of which could you try and not wake me like your own personal snow globe again?" john smiled as they curled up in the bed. "Sherlock…what were you even doing up?" He asked gently making the detective blush furiously. "I just…needed to check if they were real…" He admitted making John smile softly. "And I'm bruise free so…you'll not be getting a bed." He said as he became a human blanket once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning john woke to find Sherlock still wrapped around him, snoring lightly in his ear. This must be so exhausting for him John thought to himself as the man in question snuffled lightly against his neck. "Time?" the detective rumbled as he cuddled into john.

"Around seven I think…" John responded trying to ignore the warm body pressed against his as well as the breath slithering down his back. "Your pulse is racing…Why are you nervous?" the detective asked as he settled his large hands on Johns hips.

John closed his eyes trying to ignore his body's reactions. "I-I'm not nervous…" He stuttered making Sherlock scoff at his obvious lie. "Yes you are…but why are you nervous?" Sherlock was like a dog with a bone with this subject and if he wasn't careful then johns answer would slip from his lips.

Thankfully he was saved from answering as two pairs of feet came running down the stairs. "Alright stop messing around the kids are awake." John tried to snap but all that came out was a breathy reprimand. Sherlock rolled his eyes and ran the tip of his nose up his bloggers neck to settle behind his ear. "Who's messing around?" he smiled and started to nuzzle his ear. "It's not my fault that you're so… cuddly." He whispered sending shivered down Johns spine. But before he could react he rolled out of the bed and pulled the blankets off the bed in one smooth motion. "And you're right the children are up so let's go Jawn."

'if looks could kill I'd be dead right now' He thought at the look on Johns face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think their still asleep?" Lucian asked as he slapped lily's hand away from their father's laboratory set. "…No they probably heard us come down stairs …want to make them breakfast?" She asked as she started poking through the cabinets, her long hair swinging freely down her back. "Let's see what they have and this time try not to set your hair on fire…"

Fifteen minutes later Sherlock came out of the bedroom all freshly showered and dressed while Lily and Lucian sat at the living room table eating egg in a basket. "You cooked?" He asked with a quirk to his eyebrow. "Nope the fairies did it…just like magic!" Lily responded then tipped her head at her brother's glare. "What? Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer…I swear you and I have been through this before." She smiled making Sherlock nod. "No she's right that was a stupid question though Mrs. Hudson could have brought it up. "Well I have to go to Scotland Yard today are you two going to be alright here by yourselves or do you wish to accompany me?" He asked to their surprise.

"Sherlock if they go with you they are not allowed in the morgue… promise me." John demanded making the detective jump. "I'm off to work so promise me no morgue and that you will at least try and behave." He asked making Sherlock pout. "Fine but if Anderson starts anything I'm going to finish it!"

"Who's Anderson?" Lucian asked as Lily handed john a coffee cup and an egg in a basket making him stare. "The prick who said that you two were kidnapped…"John frowned at Sherlock's language but only sighed. "The male or the female?" Lily asked handing Sherlock his own egg in a basket.

"The male…Oh and Sherlock if you bring them to any crime scenes you will not like the consequences…" John threatened casting his eyes to the skull on the mantle place then left at his friends curt nod.

"Alright grab what you need to keep yourselves occupied…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Sneaky Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sneaky Sneaky"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright peoples no I am not actually writing these (I'm importing them from my other account) so that's why you're getting a bunch of chapters at a time... the other sight has 18 chapters so bear with me alright?

When Sherlock and the twins walked into Scotland Yard they were met with stares and whispers of 'they look just like him' and 'I can't believe its true!'.

"They can't be in here!" came Andersons snarl as they passed by Donovan's desk. Sherlock turned to find the ME perched on his lover's desk. "Oh and you suggest I leave them home unattended?" He remarked lifting one brow at the man. "I think this is Anderson." Lily whispered to her brother and they stepped back to watch the show. "Leave them with a friend…oh wait you don't have any friends besides your pet" Anderson snarled triumphantly but Sherlock only huffed a breath at him. "Do you have any kids?" Lily asked suddenly making him jump. "no…why?" Anderson asked suspicious of the girl in front of him.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that it would be best for the species that you don't procreate… that might be one gene pool too many…" Lily answered making Sherlock smile. "Besides it's a criminal statistic that you are more likely to be victimized by a so called friend then a stranger."

"Well people are assholes." Lucian responded making Lily smile. "Who want everything."

"Which is impossible."

"Where would you put it?"

"I vote for China they have a lot of space there"

"But its full of Chinese people who live there…"

"Right what about Russia?"

"Russians."

"Canada!"

"Canadians!"

"DAMN IT!" Lily said making Anderson and Sherlock stare. "Right…" Anderson said as he backed away to flee from the children. "Well that was interesting…" Sherlock said and continued on towards Lestrades office.

"Hello children how are you fairing with Sherlock?" Greg asked as they walking in his office without knocking. Interesting he usually berates me for not knocking…it must be because of the children. Sherlock thought then noticed the look on his offspring's faces.

"Why?" Lily asked obviously suspicious of Lestrade. "Oh just curiosity mainly. Here you go." He replied and handed Sherlock a manila folder with the contents of a case inside. "Thank you, come along children we have to go to st. Barts."

After leaving his children with Molly Sherlock went to the lab and started picking apart the case files not realizing what was going on in her office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my you two are so cute want another cookie?" Molly gushed over the twins who simply smiled at her. "No thank you but do you have any tea?" Lily asked with a bright smile making Molly gush even more. "Of course you just stay right here and I'll get some for you!"

"Okay she's gone lets get the hell out of here!" Lily snarled as she and Lucian fled down the hallways.

"Where did they go?" Molly asked herself when she came back to her office to find it vacant.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Stealth Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stealth operations"

Lily and Lucian ran down the corridors peering into every window they came across, looking for their father. "Where the hell is he?" Lucian snarled after almost running into Anderson flirting with a receptionist. "And how are we going to get around that git?" He asked making his sister smile. "Leave that to me."

Sandra was sitting at her desk trying to get Anderson to leave her alone when she saw a small girl lean out from the adjoining corridor only to press her fingers to her lips and wink. She didn't know who this girl was but it was obvious that she did not want Anderson to spot her. 'What the hell?' she thought as Anderson spoke. 'Well I think I'd better be getting back."

Knowing that the little girl had no wish to be seen Sandra reached out to grab the Medical Examiners hand. "Wait tell me more….Surely you can spare just a few more minutes?" Sandra purred to Andersons delight and watched the girl salute her out of the corner of her eye. "For you I have hours." Anderson drooled making her skin crawl in revolution as the girl leaned back over to drag a boy across to another corridor. "That was cute….now how do I get rid of him?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One day you have to teach me how to do that!" Lucian panted as Lily pulled him into the corner of a soda machine to avoid being seen by yet another cop. "Teach you what?" She asked as they started to run down the halls again. "That thing you just did to the receptionist." Lily stopped when she spotted their father leaning over a microscope. "Don't you think I should have some secrets?" She smiled at her twin before walking in.

"Molly…I need some soil samples from the victim's fingernails…" Sherlock announced his eyes never leaving the microscope. "Yea…not molly she's a bit strange." Lucian said making his father visibly jump. "You two are not allowed in here…" Sherlock said knowing that his argument was going to be weak. "And Molly thinks we're five…so I fail to see your point…" Lily remarked as she hoisted herself up to sit on the counter. "Yea please don't leave us with her…she keeps trying to feed us tea!" Lucian begged. Sherlock mentally ran through his options before sighing. "Alright but don't touch anything!" he relented making the twins grin.

"Sherlock I can't find the twins anywhere!" Molly cried as she burst through the door. "They're right here with me." Sherlock sighed as Lily waved at the mortician. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't do ever do that again!" Molly almost shouted making Sherlock glare.

"Don't you ever talk to my children like that. It is not your place to scold them I am their parent and they came to find me. Which they did not need your permission to do so." Sherlock growled at the mortician making her pale at the look in his eyes. "S-s-sorry!" She stuttered as tears started to fall and she ran out of the room crying.

Both of the twins stared at Sherlock, disbelieving what they had just seen. "I have a question for you two…" The detective trailed off as his anger depleted. "Yes?" Lucian asked with hero worship in his eyes. "How the hell did you two manage to make if from Molly's office to here without being seen?" He questioned after mentally running though the corridors. "Magic…" Lily said off handedly then signed at the look Sherlock gave her.

"We didn't not get seen…there was a receptionist who was more than happy to distract that Medical Examiner thing while we went by. Then there was that man who distracted that woman…Doberman? For us then again he seemed a little off. It's just a matter of distraction and not a little bit of sleight of hand." Lily remarked as she flipped through a medical journal, unaware of her father's smile and her brother's headshake. "Modest isn't she?"

"Well I'm done for the day…do either of you need anything or wish to go somewhere?" Sherlock asked three hours later then frowned when he did not receive an answer. Turning he found Lily and Lucian curled up in one of the chairs, backs turned towards the other and deeply asleep. Smiling at the sight he walked over to take a few photos before waking them up to bring them home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your day?" John asked as the three of them walked in. "What did you guys do?"

"Lucian and I played Spec. Ops." Lily remarked making her brother snicker while John frowned. "And that means?" He started then continued when Lily opened her mouth. "Not the definition…how did you play spec. ops?" John asked making Lily blush. "We got bored in Molly's office and she kept trying to feed us tea and cakes…and she treated us like we were five so Luce and I snuck around till we found dad." Lily explained then realized her mistake as Johns eyes narrowed. "But he was in the laboratory so Luce and I just hung out while he worked! And we had too Molly kept trying to stick me with unicorn paraphernalia and I don't like unicorns their really really…sparkly…." Lily said looking up at John through her eyelashes. "See? No rules were broken."

John smiled down at her then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Alright…and I'm sorry about the unicorns…so you all sit down I've made dinner and before you say anything you are all eating, so no arguments." John remarked at the detective gave the children a guilty look. "I guess ice cream wasn't the best idea after all…" he whispered to his children as John went over to the stove. "How was the hospital?" Sherlock asked as John sat with them at the newly cleaned table.

"Oh it was fine just some scrapes and bruises and a few summer colds." John smiled making the twins stare. "Only idiots get summer colds…" Lily remarked making Sherlock snicker. "Just eat your dinner."

Afterwards John and Sherlock were sitting in the living room while the twins did the dishes. "I still don't see why…" Sherlock began but stopped at Johns flare. "Chores Sherlock…every child does chores this is the way it goes…"John sighed blowing across the top of his tea cup before taking a sip and ignoring his friends pout. "Fine…what do we do afterwards?" Sherlock asked as he scooted closer to John. "I don't know see if they want to watch a movie I guess…" John remarked not noticing Sherlock sliding closer towards him. "What movie?" Sherlock asked knowing that his friend was trying to ignore him. "I don't know why don't you ask them what they want to watch?" John snapped finally turning towards Sherlock who was much closer then he realized.

"Err…Hello…" John whispered awkwardly trying not to tremble as Sherlock's face was only a few centimeters from his own, which made it difficult. "Hello." Sherlock smiled as John blushed.


	7. Breaking Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Breaking Barriers"

"okay dishes are done!" Lily announced as John jerked away from Sherlock's warmth. "Do either of you want to watch a movie?" John asked hurriedly making Sherlock frown at him. "I guess…" Lily stared at the two before curling up with her brother in Sherlock's chair. Why couldn't they sit on the couch? John thought to himself then saw an opening. "Who wants popcorn?" he asked with a smile as the twins raised their hands simultaneously. "Alright you three decide on a movie while I make the popcorn…with or without butter?" He asked then fled at the 'butter and salt please'.

Sherlock stared at his fleeing flat mate before turning his attention towards his offspring. "So what do you wish to watch?" He asked then frowned at the knowing look in their eyes. "I chose the last movie we watched…Lily-lie?" Lucian asked sending her a look. "Err…I know I heard about the dead poets society and with was supposed to be a really good movie…with Robin Williams last I knew he was a comedian…" Lily smiled at her father and elbowed her brother into agreeing with her. "Yea…Robin Williams is hilarious…" He said then hunkered down to quietly chat with his twin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell? That movie isn't funny at all and it'll probably upset John with….oh." Lucian whispered to his sister who gave him an evil grin. "Exactly it'll upset him enough to soften towards Sherlock." Lily smiled at Lucian making him stare. "But I thought that was why we sat in the chair instead of the couch…"

Lily sighed and pressed her forehead to her brothers. "Lucian…there are steps to be taken love…We made them sit together yes, now we just need to soften John towards Sherlock. It'll be great, trust me John's a doctor."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John leaned against the counter as the popcorn was being made and tried to calm his racing thoughts. What is Sherlock doing? First that thing this morning and now on the couch…Does he wish to pursue a relationship or is he just playing around to mess with my head? What is his end game? Went through his head as his body went on automatic and poured melted butter and salt over the popcorn. He better not try anything during the film or he will be losing a few teeth…actually I'll just bruise him… "Hey what movie did you guys pick?" He feigned happiness as he brought out the popcorn to the twins and settled on the couch with the other. "Dead Poet's Society with Robin Williams." Lucian said as Lily started on the popcorn. "That should be good." John remarked then glared as Sherlock scooted closer. "I want some…" the detective pleaded as he stuffed his hands into the bowl which happened to be on Johns lap. "Okay I'll make you some…" He tried then sighed at the shake of Sherlock's head. "I don't want a whole bowl I only want some." He said then shifted closer.

Alright I know this is not a comedy but why would she pick out a sad movie? Ah I see the sad movie is for my benefit if the looks Lucian kept shooting at me is any hint…But how. Wait she purposely sat in the chair with her brother…how is a sad movie and them sitting together helping me? Ah I see she is trying to get John (not that I need any help) perhaps a little closer? Sherlock thought as He moved even closer to his friend. "What are you doing?" his friend snapped quietly at him. "They look comfortable and I wanted to try it…" He blurted out then mentally patted himself on the back at the lie that flew from his lips. "You mean Lily and Lucian?" John whispered back and turning to look at the two.

Lily had her legs draped over her brother's lap and he was shifted sideways with his head placed on her shoulder, both sets of eyes glued to the telly. "How…?" John started to ask but Sherlock cut him off by taking the bowl of popcorn from his lap. "Let me" he murmured as he positioned his best friend's legs in his lap, angling him to land on the pillows before leaning over to press his face into the curve of Johns shoulder. "See I was right…comfy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon all of John's displeasure as well as his discomfort with the situation and started running his hands through Sherlock's curls as the film progressed. The detective purred and wiggled impossibly closer making John smile. "Watch the movie you numpty." John lightly scolded as the screen portrayed Keating showing his students the trophy case and started to speak because we are all food for the worms lads. Because, believe it or not, each and every one of us in this room is going to stop breathing, turn cold, and die. Sherlock closed his eyes at Robin Williams's gruff words, not liking the thought of his John dying even though he knew that one day he would have to. "You alright?" John asked threading his fingers through Sherlock's hair until the detective looked up at him. "M'fine." He murmured as Robin Williams voice cut through the darkness of the flat Carpe Diem seize the day boys make your lives extraordinary

John stared at the detective who managed to worm his way on top of him, his eyes reflecting the little light that the telly cast and making him look like a demon…and a hungry one at that. "You're comfy…" He rumbled as he wrapped his arms around John's middle and nestling in. Not a demon more like an incubus or whatever feeds off attention. John thought as he decided to ignore his flat mate and watch the movie.

"Here it comes." Lucian whispered in Lily's ear as they watched Neil place a crown of twigs on his head and close his eyes. "I know…we should get out of here." Lily whispered back as they watched the teen pull a pistol out of their father's desk and cast their eyes towards John and Sherlock, waiting for the precise moment to make their escape.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock's back stiffened as he realized what the teen was about to do but almost immediately relaxed as John automatically started sweeping his hands down his shoulders and back only to stiffen as Mr. Perry finds the body of his son. "…Oh…Oh god…" he whispered and clung as Mr. Keating started to sob over his novel. "John…"Sherlock whispered then managed to roll them over until John was on top of him, eyes still glued to the set, tears pouring down his face as Knox gets up to join the students on the desk and the credits start to roll.

"John?" Sherlock whispered sweeping his hands down Johns back in a comforting motion trying to get the tears to stop. "That was so sweet of them and poor Neil…" John whispered then turned towards the twins to ask how they like to movie only to find the arm chair vacant. "W-Where did they go?" He asked suddenly terrified to be alone with his detective. "Probably up to their room…Are you sure your alright?" Sherlock asked as he rubbed his friends back until he arched. "Oh…the PTSD and the….no Sherlock I'm fine …thank…" John started then stopped when he realized that he was laying ON TOP of Sherlock Holmes…

SHIT!


	8. Fears and old scars yet to heal

John stared at Sherlock in fear. For he knew that even though they curled up together at night they have never done this. Now that line has been crossed and if he so chose to Sherlock could beat him within an inch of his life. "Err…" He said placing his hands on the detective's chest to lift himself up. He didn't get very far before he felt his best friends grip tighten on his waist was yanked down again. "I don't want you to move… you're very comfy." Sherlock rumbled and started to stoke his hands up and down his doctor's back, treating him in a very cat like manner. "But the children…" John argued feebly making Sherlock glare. "The twins are up in their room. If you did not want to lie with me you do not have to make up some excuse to get out of it. Just tell me so." He snarled and moved his arms away, freeing the doctor from his vice like grasp. "Its….Its not that… I don't want to…" John blinked at his tone, his last words muffled as he half buried his face into the detective's shirt.

Sherlock placed his arms back around his best friend, cuddling him to his chest. "I like this…" He whispered softly. He loved the feeling of his Johns warm body pressed against his even though it made him drowsy and empty headed. "Alright numpty we should get to bed your falling asleep." John muttered jolting Sherlock into wakefulness. "Wait…I have to say goodnight to them…" The detective yawned making John chuckle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Sherlock is angry at us? I mean John does have PTSD…" Lucian whispered across the gap between their beds. "I don't think so…I mean he did get to cuddle with him." Lily whispered back as she laced her fingers with her brothers and let their clasped hands dangle in the air. "Hey..I want ted to shay goodnigh...'fore you and he went to shleep…" Came a slurred baritone from the doorway.

Both twins jolted in fear for they knew what an adult's slur meant and it was usually either drugs or alcohol. The only thing they didn't know was which of them he was going to harm first. To make matters worse this seemingly doped up man was blocking their only exit out of the room. "Alright you said good night now go to bed before you fall down." Came a lighter tone from behind Sherlock making him visibly jump. "Sorry you two but he fell asleep on the couch and wanted to say goodnight before going to bed. Sorry if he startled you we'll see you in the morning." John smiled at them before pulling the tired detective out of the doorway.

"Tired? But he…" Lucian stated but Lily finished. "Looked high and slurred like a drunk?" She almost snarled making him nod his head. "Well we have been up here for a while who knows what they were doing." Lucian whispered clutching her hand in desperation. He knew that if Sherlock were to come in here with the intention to do either of them physical harm they had no way of getting out of there and if HE came after Lucian…Lily would automatically try and get the detective to take out his aggression on her instead. It had always been this way, if someone came after Lily Lucian would jump in and the reverse if someone came after him. But Lily had always been the tougher one even though she was the smaller of the two.

"We really did fall asleep on the couch…" John's gruff voice cut through the darkness of the room making the twins jump and stare with fear in their eyes. What had they been through in their short lives to make them so suspicious of everyone? John thought to himself and pitied them. "Listen…I'm not going to lie to you. There was a time when your father…had some drug issues and besides some experiments that had some…well gaseous effects and the odd cigarette now and again… he's been clean and if he wasn't…There is NO way in hell I would expose you to that…I swear that all you saw were signs of exhaustion." John said vehemently watching the twins grow less weary of him. "We figured that if he wasn't a junky then he was a former one…That's the only kind of person our mother hung around with…" Lily said watching Johns eyes grow sad.

John moved to kneel between the two beds placing a hand on their still clasped fingers. "Sherlock…he did go through something and did do drugs for a while but then he found something better and he has been clean ever since…or at least he's been trying very hard to stay clean and hasn't taken anything willingly. If he wasn't then Mycroft would never have brought you two into this house. It would be an unsafe environment and I would NEVER allow for a child to be subjected to that kind of environment." John said rubbing a hand over his face. "Even though it would kill both of us…if he ever relapsed I would NOT let him keep you…"

"And I would let you take them." Came a deep baritone from the doorway making them jump. John stood so quickly that he lost his balance and fell onto Lily's bed. "Sherlock I…" he started but stopped when the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck effectively stopping him mid sentence. "It's my fault, Luce and I saw the state you were in and assumed the worse and John overheard us and corrected…me." Lily babbled but stopped when Sherlock sat at the end of her bed. "It's alright, I knew that I would eventually have to confront this issue with you two but I never thought it would be so soon. If I ever fell back into that life I would hope that John gets the two of you out of here as quickly as possible…But I honestly don't see me doing that any time soon." Sherlock announced pulling John against him before answering the 'why' that pervaded the room. "You see…the only reason that I did it in the first place was…boredom. For me boredom is extremely….unsettling. My thoughts race and I just needed something to stop it…but now I have you three and….life is anything but boring now. Plus I really do not want to disappoint you three… Mycroft can go soak his head for all I care, but you three mean the world to me and I don't want to lose that."

John stared open mouthed at the detective until he lifted one elegant hand and gently pushed his bloggers jaw closed. "So the reason you don't…is us?" Lucian asked unbelieving. "Yes…I just said that…were you not listening?" Sherlock asked then winced as John popped him on the back of the head making his little girl laugh. "Ow…and now that's cleared up I'm off to bed…come along John." He said almost dragging him out of the room/


	9. Examinations and Homophobes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright heres the thing I honestly hate the word 'homophobe' as they aren't scared of homosexuals...they're just assholes... but their teacher is the epitome of asshole but you can't call them that (I've tried and it only gets you into trouble) so there you go on with the chapter :)

The next four months flew by in a blur for all four of them. The twins were still learning the ins and outs of living with Sherlock and John. Sherlock was learning (slowly but surely) what NOT to do with children and John was getting more comfortable with the affection that Sherlock was showing. Though there were verbal rules (mainly for Sherlock) there were some unwritten rules that were not broken. For instance: any dangerous chemicals were stored in the blue locker (always locked) that John got him, No body parts were stored in the fridge anymore and everyone always knocked before going into any room (the bathroom especially Sherlock still hasn't gotten over walking in on Lily in the shower especially the shrieking he still won't go into her room after that). So when John was woken from a sound sleep but two quiet voices from the hallway nothing was new.

"You wake them up! You're the one that found it!" came the hissing voice of Lucian making John chuckle. Okay time to get up he thought to himself as he started to lift himself up only to be pulled back into the arms of his flat mate. "No…comfy." Sherlock grumbled and pinned his doctor to his side. John chuckled realizing that the detective was not going to let him up. With a quick jab of his elbow John managed to get released and he rolled to his feet smiling at the grumble behind him. "Oh yea that'll go well 'I know you had a long night with that case and everything but there's a strange device on the table and we don't know what it is! Let them sleep it isn't smoking or anything." Lily hissed back making john smile and Sherlock grumble. "Fine I'll get up." He pouted making John chuckle.

"Alright what did you find?" John asked on a yawn as he came of their bedroom. "The shinny device on the coffee table." Lily said as she went through the fridge. "What shiny device?" Sherlock asked on a yawn and grimaced at the yogurt Lily was eating. "On the table…Sherlock what is this…thing?" John asked lifting a card from the table. "It's a card John what does it say?" Sherlock asked as he averted his eyes away from Lily. For some reason he couldn't stand yogurt and the Greek yogurt freaked him out.

"It says 'this will keep you occupied for the near future, have fun' there's no name or calling card…." John muttered then sighed as Lily waived her spoon at her father. "I say we need better locks." Lucian mumbled as he started on his drawing at the counter. "Most people I know just pick them…" Sherlock said as he started poking at the object adorning their coffee table.

The device in question was relatively small only standing thirty centimeters in height. The odd thing about it was that it was covered in small tubes that spiraled around the base towards the top to flair out. The base had eleven buttons between the pipes and when pressed seemed to correspond to the different pipes. "Try the blue button it spits out bubbles." Lily remarked spoon dangling from her mouth. "Lily if you don't know what it is you shouldn't touch it." John said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you don't touch it how do you know what it is?" Lily asked off handedly with a tip of her head. "There is nothing that can be solved by touching it." Sherlock remarked with a quirk to his eyebrow making Lily's back stiffen. "Yes there is." She pulled the spoon out of her mouth with a pop. "Prove it." He remarked back watching her own eyebrow quirk. "A Rubik's cube." She said making them stare. "Stop arguing." Sherlock grumbled making them stare.

"Wait did that just come out of your mouth Mr. I'll have the last word even if it kills both of us?" John asked then pretended to faint into the couch making the twins laugh. "So theatrical…" Sherlock said with a grin. "Who left it?" Lucian asked as he started to shade in his drawing. "Good question." Lily responded then visibly jumped as someone knocked on the door.

Wood on wood but concentrated into one contact point, rounded object held by hand, umbrella handle…Mycroft. Sherlock quickly deduced then rolled his eyes. "Someone please let my brother inside before he chews through the door." Sherlock said making the twins stare as he went to get his violin.

"Oh good you're all here." Mycroft announced as he settled onto Johns deciding not to ignore the fact that the twins immediately joined hands. "Relax children I am not here to spirit you away from here. Just to remind your father that your entrance examination is tomorrow." Mycroft said then brushed imaginary lint off his trousers. "Why do you feel the need to tell me what I already know?" Sherlock almost snarled the words only to calm after john placed a hand on his arm.

"This coming from the man that forgets about the little things… like eating and sleeping…by the way I do hope that he remembered to feed you or rather john remembered." Mycroft remarked turning his attention back towards the children. "Ah, I see my brother and his…friend have been enabling your co-dependency…I do hope you have not been letting them sleep in the same bed. Perhaps I should make sure that they spend the school days apart at least." He remarked absentmindedly making the twins tremble.

"You will leave my children alone!" Sherlock shouted making everyone jump and Mycroft stare. "No Sherlock I will not. Look at them they can barely function without the presence of the other and it is extremely unhealthy." Mycroft argued and John saw that he was not trying to be mean or cruel. He was honestly worried about the twin's mental health. "Mycroft I've taken each of them out separately and their fine as long as they aren't nervous." John remarked thinking back to some shopping trips with Lucian and Lily. "You will leave my children alone they are not unhealthy! They are just having a reaction to a new environment by clinging to something familiar which happens to be each other so LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Sherlock shouted and continued when Mycroft started to speak. "No, you are not their father I am. You saw to that by bringing them here. So now John and I will make the decisions concerning the twins!" He announced making them said. "Well said Sherlock. But my concern is not about Control Sherlock I am honestly worried about the two of them." Mycroft started then sighed as his phone went off. "Please be sure to have them at St. Barnabas by nine o'clock to take the entrance exam." He said then left with a sigh.

"Well that was unpleasant." Lily remarked making them laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day saw them at the secondary school with Sherlock fretting over his children and John pulling him back to give them air. "For the eighth time yes we have everything we need to take the exam! It's not like we can fail it!" Lily finally snapped then winced when Lucian smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ah, you must be the Holmes's. Second door on the right please." Said the receptionist, a pretty young blond woman who eyes Sherlock. Young and dumb…useful Lily thought and gave the woman her 'I'm small, cute and shy protect me' smile which made her melt. For some reason being small and shy brought out the protective instincts in people, though Lily never understood why.

"My name is Professor Tinsdale and I will be the proctor for this exam…You girl sit here, and you young man sit here." Tinsdale said then grimaced when he turned towards John and Sherlock. "IF I find either of you two cheating you'll be failed immediately. Now I'll be up there talking with your…fathers." He said and as he was walking away Lily over heard him whispering 'Can't believe they actually let two fags into this place. What the hell would poofs want with educating their bastards anyways?'

Lily stared at his back for a second before turning towards her test.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner John Watson, is there any way to get them into as many of the same classes as possible?" Sherlock asked then raised an eyebrow at Tinsdale's sneer. "Keeping them together will only make it harder on them in the long run…so no it isn't possible." He scoffed making John glare. "Listen those children have never been apart for very long so forcing them apart will only result in panic attacks. I'm a doctor I know these things." John said as he drew himself up to stare down the teacher who only scoffed again at him. "Fine but if they get put in my class they won't be together for very long." The proctor almost snarled at the doctor who only gave him a curt nod as he received the answer he was looking for. "That is fine." He said and pulled a sullen Sherlock to sit and wait for the twins to finish their exam. "But I wanted to yell at him." Sherlock mumbled making John chuckle. "As long as it isn't physical you can do whatever you want to, to the next one. Alright you numpty?" John smiled as Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his.

Half an hour later Lily and Lucian handed their test in with small smiles at the proctors glare. "There is no way they you were able to finish so quickly." He said then started at the twin smiles he got in return. "Fine you get your results in at the end of the week." He growled dismissing them then started to mutter under his breath about mutant offspring from homosexuals making Lily give him a worried look.

"Come along Lily!" Sherlock almost bounced out of the door led them past the dewy eyed receptionist. 'Ms. Fitz' Lily recalled and gave her a shy smile that once again cemented the protective instinct the woman had with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the week Lily and Lucian received their course list as well as their list of items they needed for school. "Why book covers?" Lily asked in the store as John had immediately dragged them out to get the items they needed. "To keep the books clean." John responded. "And we need this stuff for today?" Lucian asked as he threw a bunch of binder paper into the shopping cart. "No but you will need them soon…school starts in three weeks so it's better to get everything now…What's next on the list?" John asked a sullen Sherlock who tore the list out of his pocket. "Highlighters and Graph paper." Sherlock and Lily said in unison, making everyone stare at her. "Show off…where's the graph paper?" Lucian asked then smiled as a grumbling Lily led him through the aisles. "Sherlock don't sulk." John said as they followed then shook his head when the detective opened his mouth. "No Sherlock they cannot be homeschooled!"


	10. Schooling and discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin :)

"It's a uniform…" Lily sneered at the outfit laid out on the table. "Yes, your school requires you to wear it." John remarked mildly as he wrote out another blog. "It's hideous." The twins spoke in unison Making John shiver. "Don't care you're wearing it." He sighed then thanked whatever god made it possible for Sherlock not to be here for this fight. For if he was then the detective would undoubtedly make the argument 'if you don't like it you don't have to go' then the fight would only escalate from there.

"What's going on? What is she wearing?" Sherlock asked as he walked in and John mentally curse said god. "They don't want to wear their uniforms to school and I said they had too…" John said, sending Sherlock a look that said 'agree or you're sleeping on the couch' making him stare. "I like them...why don't you want to wear them?" Sherlock obviously read his friends expression correctly and made his progeny scoff at him. "Told you he was weird." Lily snarked making Sherlock grimace. "I thought we liked weird…" Lucian asked as Lily crossed her arms. "Now it's up for debate." She grumbled before snatching her uniform and stomping up the stairs. "Alright enough of that!" John shouted up the stairs after her before placing his head on the wall with a sigh. At best it was like having two Sherlock's in the house constantly bickering, either at each other or with him. "Come here." Sherlock rumbled and pulled his blogger against his chest to stoke his hair. "Those two have been driving me up the wall all day asking if I purposely killed someone to get fired and you don't want to know what they did to the microwave. Apparently your need to experiment is genetic. There's no other excuse for it!" John babbled to his roommate.

"I believe they are testing their boundaries which I have done a time or two…" Sherlock muttered comfortingly to his blogger. "I say we sell them to the Chinese…cheap labor and all that." John groaned as Sherlock started stroking his back. "Ha…Other than that how was your day?" Sherlock asked as John snuggled impossibly closer.

"Fine…Yours?" came the muffled voice of the blogger who seemed intent on crawling into Sherlock. "Boring though I believe that Lestrade has been sleeping with my brother…oh and Molly has a new man named 'Kyle' who she seemed very intent on…" Sherlock said absentmindedly trying to count the colors in John's hair. "What?" John almost shouted lifting his head to meet Sherlock's confused eyes. "Molly she..."

He shook his head. "No before that…about Greg and Mycroft…" John asked eyes wide. "Yes…Is that a problem?" Sherlock hesitated. After all this was John I'm-not-gay Watson. "No no problem just…surprising and unexpected." John replied with a confused stare. "Wait…do they know that you know?" John asked as the thought popped into his head. "Of course they do…" Sherlock scoffed then smiled at his offspring on the stair. "Hello…"

Lucian and Lily walked over to the two on the couch (To be fair Lucian dragged Lily). "Hello….John we wish to apologize for our previous behavior today as well as our remarks over the uniforms…" Lucian said looking contrite while Lily only looked perturbed. "Thank you…are either of you two hungry?" John asked with a smile moving away from their father. "Famished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning a sullen Sherlock saw his children onto the school bus accompanied by a camera bearing John. "Not fair…I just got them and already their being taken away…Why?" He grumbled making John sigh. "For one it's the law all children need to go to school. Second of all they will be back in a few hours. Now let's go upstairs and I'll make you some tea alright?"

Sherlock stared at John through lowered eyes. "Fine.." he pouted before following his army doctor up the stairs and back into their flat.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning children! My name is Professor Dondero and I will be your Humanities teacher!" Chirped the perky blond woman at the front of the class. "I think she's on crack…" Lily muttered to her brother who chuckled. "No, not crack I think she just chews coffee beans because coffee just doesn't do it for her anymore." He responded making Lily snort.

The class flew by for the twins but not without incident (According to the professor Lily has some questionable morals) and they found themselves split up as Lily had calculus while Lucian had geometry.

Shut up will you? Lily thought to herself as Professor Munch droned on while he wrote a complicated problem up on the blackboard. "Anyone who can solve this problem will automatically be given an 'A+' for the year and will not have to do any work for the rest of the year." Professor Munch said smugly leaving the students to stare at the Taylor polynomial on the board.

Lily signed, walking up to the blackboard only to start writing with a small piece of chalk muttering about 'idiocy' and 'moronic teachers' before tossing the chalk piece to the open mouthed teacher. "Can I have that 'A+' now?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their respective math classes the twins sat next to each other in French class taught by a very energetic 'Madam Riesen. They were not enthused with her excitement over the intricate nature of the French language.

At Lunch the twins found themselves sitting by themselves watching the other student's converse with their friends. They did not feel the need to join these children in their seemingly random conversations and Lily had no interest in sitting with any of the girls as 'they have no real opinions except where fashion lies'.

Finally the day was almost over and to their 'delight' the twins found themselves in a class taught by Professor Tinsdale the proctor of their entrance exam.

"Alright Lily you will be sitting here…Lucian I want you over at that desk…I would rather you not infect my class with your behavior…god knows what you two do behind closed doors but your… lifestyle outside of the class is not my concern though if I hear any word of your…fathers you will have detention. I don't want their homosexuality to infect my students…" He sneered and sat the twins as far away from each other as humanly possible.

Halfway through the class riddled with homophobic remarks Lucian jumped as a small piece of paper fell onto his open text book. Inside it contained a single word.

"VICTIM"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled after getting off the phone with the headmaster. "What is it?" the lanky detective asked not bothering to look up from his microscope. "We have to go to the school." John said through gritted teeth. "What happened? Are the children alright?" Normally it would warm John's heart to see such concern but he simply glared. "Oh they're fine. By the way that was their headmaster threatening to EXPELL them on their second day of classes!" John snarled slamming the phone down into the cradle.

"Mr. Holmes…your children are a menace. Its only the second day of classes and your children have filled the lockers with crickets, glued down everything on a Professor's desk which they managed to nail to the ceiling, glued a few class doors shut, saran wrapped Professor Tinsdales car which they managed to get onto the roof, and set off confetti cannons in his office…" Headmaster Carey almost snarled making them stare. "Hold on a second….They mainly did this to Professor Tinsdale?" Sherlock asked as the wheels turned in his head at the 'yes'.

"I don't understand…Professor Tinsdale?" John asked turning towards Sherlock. "Professor Tinsdale was the proctor of the exam remember? I guess he said something that the children did not like and decided to repay him…by the way how do you know it was our children that did this?" Sherlock asked ignoring the double take and small smile John shot at the word 'our'. "Well Professor Tinsdale said…"

"Tinsdale said…Sounds like all of your evidence is not only lacking in credibility its also the hearsay of a homophobic teacher that might have decided to victimize our children. So no they will not be expelled over some ridiculous prejudice." Sherlock announced and rose to his feet signaling for John to do the same. "Mr. Holmes please hold on…if I had known about this previous incident with Mr. Tinsdale this would have not have happened, you have my deepest apologies." The headmaster tried to back track and quell the detectives anger but only received a curt not in response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cab John turned towards Sherlock opening his mouth only to close it again multiple times. "Either you have something to say or you are doing a very bad impression of a fish…" Sherlock remarked not looking up from his mobile. "It's just…How do you know it wasn't the twins?" John asked and prepared to be scorned. "Oh no, you misunderstand John, I know it was them. But they were not doing it out of scorn or misplaced entitlement. You see Tinsdale must have said or done something to them to earn such animosity and be the victim of their pranks. This is their way of getting revenge on a teacher. Clever of them to not have any witnesses…I wonder how they managed it…"

John stared at his flatmate then sighed. "They will need to be disciplined for this you know…" Sherlock looked back up with a frown. "Why? There were no witnesses…perfect planning I might add…"

John stared a minute before turning away. Well now we know who the push over is.


	11. Lines forgotten and boundaries crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD LOTS OF SMUT (No I didn't write it...my friend Kevin did so Muah for him for doing it....lots of love to him)

"THIS IS WHY THEY NEED TO BE DISCIPLINED!" John shouted as he slammed the phone back into its cradle. "I just got off the phone with Headmaster Carey who said that in the last week the twins have not only switched the boys and girls lavatory signs; covered Mr. Tinsdales car with post-its; removed every single door in the school; moved lockers in front of Tinsdales office but also filled every single one of the school fountains with colored Glycerin!" John snarled at the lounging detective who only frowned at him. "How did they manage this? There are fifteen fountains in that school." He asked plucking the strings of his violin then immediately regretted his question at the glare John threw at him. "That doesn't matter Sherlock...Your children are running wild in that school..." The blogger pleaded with the detective and silently begged that Sherlock would understand.

"Alright I will have a talk with them about...rules and such." Sherlock muttered as he dragged his friend into his lap and rub his back to hopefully sooth the bloggers raw nerves. "I promise to speak to them then take appropriate disciplinary measures if needed. It will all be fine i promise." Sherlock murmured gently as he felt his John relax against him. "Those two are way too much like you...Where the hell did they get that much Glycerin anyways?" John groaned as Sherlock started to knead his back making the detective chuckle gently.

Suddenly the door opened quietly and Sherlock saw his offspring try to creep through the flat only to stop short at the sight of John and Sherlock on the couch. "Upstairs we are going to have a chat later." Sherlock mouthed to the twins only to smile when John cuddled closer only to sigh as he buried his face into his neck. Ever since they started sharing a bed Sherlock had noticed John growing more and more affectionate towards him and he himself felt more at ease in returning the affections given.

John smiled as he felt Sherlock caressing his back and though he would be loathed to admit it the army doctor loved being cuddled by his detective. Hearing a creek he grumbled before lifting his head only to be met with Sherlock's eyes, wanting to drown in their blue green depths. Without knowing it he gasped and held his breath, sending a silent signal that Sherlock should continue with his train of thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARNINGS: SMUT AHEAD SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT!

The detective hesitated before pressing his mouth to the corner of Johns and after seeing his best friends eyes glaze and dilate in pleasure, pressed his lips firmly to Johns.

Sherlock's mouth was surprisingly firm but gentle at the same time and John could not help but moan at the feeling. But soon it was not enough as he swiped Sherlock's closed lips with his tongue, silently asking for entry and gasping when the detectives mouth opened to swirl his tongue with his own.

All thoughts left his head at Sherlock's kiss and John could only hold on for dear life while the feeling of his best friend kissing him wiped away all coherent thought and he was only left with his primal instincts to take.

Not Enough! Sherlock thought as he pressed John onto the couch to feast on his mouth like a starving man, swallowing in his friends moans in a desperate kiss.

OH god! Was all John could think as Sherlock pressed down on him and kissed him back with equal amounts of desperation. When the hell did? Never mind John just enjoy it while it lasts he thought to himself as he skimmed his hands under Sherlock's shirt to caress his back, not knowing if he wanted to pull the detective closer or push him away. Making his decision he curled his hands into Sherlock's hair and ground his mouth to his, all his pent up desire exploding into an almost violent kiss.

Good God! Sherlock thought as he broke the kiss only to give a moan as John's mouth started to trail down his neck. When the hell did I get on the bottom? Was his last coherent thought as he felt Johns teeth against the nape of his neck, causing his animal instincts to rise.

His mind a blur John could only pant as Sherlock tore off his jumper and T-Shirt. "AH!" He gasped when Sherlock's mouth started to wander over his chest. "BED!" He almost shouted as he realized that the children come in at any time and see them. John tried not to giggle at the look his best friend gave him, it was a look of desire mixed with annoyance. It was the look that said 'how dare you interrupt me?' and John loved it.

Bed? HE SAID BED! Sherlock's mind screamed and he lifted his blogger up into his arms and carried him into their bedroom, his lips never leaving Johns skin lest the spell be broken and John would remember that he's not-gay.

Sherlock laid his best friend down onto the bed down as carefully as possible only to hover over him, covering every inch of exposed skin with gentle kisses and paying homage to Johns wounded shoulder. "God you taste good!" He muttered as he lifted himself up to claim John's lips again, pausing only for the army doctor to remove his shirt. "My turn." John rasped as he rolled them over to use his teeth and tongue on Sherlock's chest, trying to wring out every moan and delicious gasp as he could. Why the hell didn't I try this sooner? He thought as his chin his Sherlock's belt buckle and he lifted his hands to remove it only to pause. "Can I?" He asked tentatively.

Sherlock stared back at his blogger. Did he just ask? He did... Sherlock thought then nodded vigorously only to growl when Johns tongue found his navel. Is he really going to? He asked himself and then his mind went blissfully blank as John took him in hand and started to stroke.

God I hope I'm doing this right. John thought as he lifted his head off of Sherlock's stomach. I wonder how he tastes He thought and lowered his head to find out, sliding his mouth down his friends most private of places and swirling his tongue around the tip of him. Thank god for the army.

Is that his mouth? That's his mouth TONGUE! Oh god TEETH...Too much! Sherlock's thoughts were a blue of John's actions as he pried his friend off of his cock and lifted him to ravage his mouth only stopping to strip his blogger of his pants. "Oh GOD!" John growled as Sherlock lay on top of him and started to grind.

Panting Sherlock ground his erect member against Johns, desperate to watch Johns face during orgasm. "Sherlock...I..." John gasped as he rubbed back, increasing the friction generated between the two men grounding against each other for all they were worth. "GOD...JOHN!" Sherlock almost shouted as he too came across the stomach of his friend turned lover.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF SMUTTYNESS

Panting John held Sherlock against him, rubbing his friends sweat slicked skin as their bodies cooled and their pulses stopped racing. "Mmmm" john signed as Sherlock rolled them over so the lanky detective wasn't crushing his little blogger. "That was..." John started but couldn't find the words.

Sherlock stiffened as his friend...Lover? trailed off. Did he not like it? Was it too different? He obsessed not feeling John start to nuzzle his neck. "Jesus Sherlock if I knew it was going to be like that I would have tried to do this so much sooner." John muttered as he kissed one of the hicky's gracing Sherlock's neck. "So...you did like it?" The detective whispered worried that he was being toyed with and seeing something that wasn't actually there.

"How could I not?...Did you?" John asked as he lifted his head to look at Sherlock's shocked expression. "Of course I liked it, it was with you." Sherlock growled rolling his eyes at John's stupidity not knowing that his words made John melt.

He can be so sweet John thought as he lifted his head to glance at the clock in horror. "Oh my god! Is that the time?! The kids should be home by now!" He gasped as he started to jump up to get dressed only to be pulled back onto the bed. "They came home a while ago." Sherlock growled trying to snuggle into the squirming man. "Sherlock...when did they come home?" John asked carefully as his new lover managed to shift him into straddling his lap.

"When we were on the couch and you asked about the glycerin." Sherlock lifted on eyebrow at the question then slunk back at the look on his lovers face.

"You mean they heard EVERYTHING?" John gasped in horror wanting to strangle his friend. "OF course not, our room is sound proofed...why?" He asked gently as he managed to get his angry blogger to lie back down on him and smiling at the disgruntled growl that followed.

"Hey Jawn?"

"What is it Sherlock?"

"I'm glad I got rid of your bed."


	12. Papa Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....summary...smut???? idk I don't summarize very well (I'm pretty sure if you made it this far you know that but hey thanks!)

"You do realize that they are going to kill us right?" Lucian asked his sister who lounged on the bed. "But did you see the look on Tinsdales face when he started the engine and his car still didn't move even though he gunned it?! PRICELESS!" she roared in laughter. "Still…Sherlock and John aren't going to be happy with us…" Lucian replied laying next to his sister.

"TWINS!" came a shout from down stairs making them jump and blush in guilt. "Crap…wanna bet what that's about?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really Sherlock?" You yell twins?" John asked looking at Sherlock oddly. "Well yes…that's what they are…not good?" He sighed at Johns not good. "Yea a bit not good…MMPH!" whatever John was going to say next was muffled as Sherlock decided to wrap himself around his new lover and cover his mouth with his own. "Jawn…let's forget about this and go back to the bedroom." Sherlock purred then giggled as John tried to wriggle away as the twins descended the stairs. "Okay you two sit down…Sherlock?" John grumbled as the human strait jacket only tightened and Sherlock took a deep breath before looking towards John with pleading eyes. "Do you want me to..?" John asked then gave a heavy sigh at Sherlock's 'please'.

"What in god's name were you two thinking? I mean in the last week you two have put glycerin in the fountains, switched the lavatory signs, covered Tinsdales car with Post-its and somehow managed to put lockers in front of his office! What were you doing?" John asked evenly which scared the twins more than shouting ever could.

"Everyday we've been there Tinsdale has berated both of us with homophobic remarks as making comments that are bordering on incestual…we figured this way he'll learn to leave us alone…" Lily grumbled and squeezed her brothers arm.

Both men stared at the two but when Sherlock opened his mouth he closed it as his lover knelt in front of his children. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked gently making them frown. "We did…we told the principal who only said 'you have no evidence so it cannot be proven' and we figured if we can't prove it why bother you guys?" Lucian remarked watching Sherlock's face go red. "John where is my phone?" He rumbled darkly making John wince and before he could voice the 'no' on the tip of his tongue Sherlock continued with his own. "No John, NO ONE treats my offspring in such a manner this will be solved NOW!" he growled as he leapt to his feet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello?

Good evening headmaster Carey this is Sherlock Holmes, Lily and Lucian's father

Oh good I've been wanting to speak with you about your children.

I honestly don't care what you have to say at the moment. First thing in the morning both of my children will be pulled out of the school and your name will be submitted to the disciplinary board.

WHAT? Why are you going to do that?

Sherlock glared into the phone with malice. I'm going to switch them into an academy that does not ALLOW their TEACHERS to bombard them with homophobic remarks as well as making incestuous comments about them. And when those children complain about the abuse laid onto them by their TEACHER the HEADMASTER doesn't even look into the remarks instead CALLING MY CHILDREN LIARS! So if you think that this is the end of it think again. I'm not only going to submit your name to the disciplinary board but I'm also going tell your wife about what you do when you spend nights at the school, actions that I'm sure most parents don't want their children exhibited to…now have a pleasant evening.

Sherlock turned to find three pairs of wide eyes staring at him in total adoration. "What?" he asked making them smile. "Papa bears got nothing on you!" Lily said making him blush. "Right…I'm going to call Mycroft about this…Go and…entertain yourselves." Sherlock responded as he slowly walked backwards into the kitchen.

"I think we freaked him out…" Lily smiled making her brother snort. "Lily, Lucian please sit." John intoned making the twins wary of him. "Just so you two know…I may not agree with what you did but I understand the why of it. But if something like this ever happens again I want you two to know that you can talk to us about it. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on." John whispered to the two making them pay attention (He learned that trick by living with Sherlock. Say something out loud and you'll get ignored but if you whisper it he'll listen). "That would probably have been the smart thing to do…" Lily groaned then pulled John onto the couch to be sandwiched between the two of them. "So how do you entertain yourself when he's not trying to get you to entertain him?" Lucian asked and John suddenly felt as if he was being cornered by two lions. "Well the telly usually works…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was how Sherlock found them an hour later, John sandwiched between his offspring and all three of them watching a movie on the telly. "What are you watching?" Sherlock asked making them jump and John blush guiltily. Something he knows I don't like and probably won't approve of he thought as he took a seat next to lily who eyed him suspiciously. "Really?" he growled as Orlando Bloom filled the screen. "Why the hobbit?" He growled making them laugh. "Sherlock…love…this is Lord of The Rings not The Hobbit…." John tried to snicker at his friends? Lovers? Perturbed look.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting the twins to bed John couldn't help but grin at Sherlock. "What are you doing? Why are you smiling like that? Stop it you're freaking me out!" Sherlock babbled then swallowed when John moved to straddle his hips. "Did you see the twin's faces when you jumped to defend them? Now those two have a serious case of hero worship!" he grinned and started to press kisses all over Sherlock's face. "Yes I did see…what are you doing?" Sherlock asked curiously then immediately regretted his choice of words when John paled and tried to scramble off his lap. "No…it's a honest question not a complaint… Is this usually how you show affection?" Sherlock asked trapping his blogger against his chest so he couldn't escape.

"Well…sometimes." John muttered beneath his breath and refused to look Sherlock in the face. Sherlock pondered this new turn of events before picking his blogger up and walking him into the bedroom. "Sherlock?"

"I want to try this and the chair is too small to be of use." Sherlock smiled and laid his John on their bed.

"Now is this only allowed on the face? Where is it not acceptable to do this?" Sherlock asked straddling Johns hips and staring down at his john in confusion while holding him down for questioning. "Sherlock there are no rules for giving affection….You just do what comes naturally." John smiled up at Sherlock who gave him a hesitant smile before gifting his john with his 'affection'.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SMUTSMUTSMUT (there's your warning!)

It started out slow and gentle with Sherlock pressing soft kisses to any inch of exposed skin he could find. But soon it became not enough and he whisked away Johns shirt quickly to press opened mouthed kisses to the newly exposed skin. As much as he loved the taste of his Jawn he loved hearing him moan and groan even more. "Sherlock!" The man in question gasped when his new found lover found his nipples.

Soon they were rolling around while John grappled with Sherlock's shirt, each groping and pressing sloppy kisses to each other's skin when Sherlock suddenly yelled making John pale. "Crap! Sorry!" John muttered then shrunk back at the stare. "You bit me."

"Yea…" John blushed still not looking at Sherlock. "We can bite? That's allowed?" the detective asked suddenly making John frown. "Well as long as there isn't any blood involved…yes…" He said thoughtfully then jumped when Sherlock bit him none to gently on his uninjured shoulder making him groan in pleasure. Who knew that biting could be so erotic? The scrape of teeth down your throat mixed with the soft wetness of the tongue tracing your jugular vein…then the sudden pressure of teeth on your skin? Erotic.

Hearing Johns groan is one of the most loved sounds that Sherlock has ever heard and it only served to spur him on. So he kept scraping his teeth on Sherlock's skin, leaving the groans and pants of 'more' and 'oh god' and only after tugging vehemently on his hair did John manage to pull his detective back up his body to snog him with a load moan.

John was pretty sure that it he didn't get Sherlock to stop he was going to die…or explode. Fortunately he was able to pull the detective back up his body to kiss him with everything he had; eliciting one of the most pornographic moans he has ever heard. "GOD JAWN!" the detective growled and began to rut against the blogger beneath him. . "Sh-sh-sherlock…Oh god…I-I-I want…." John stuttered and panted as he wrapped his legs around his waist. This caused Sherlock to pause.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked as he palmed his best friends face with one hand and rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip, pulling it open slightly.

The look on Sherlock's face was heartbreakingly apprehensive and extremely nervous. "Sherlock…I have never have been more sure of anything in my entire life…I. Want. You. Inside. Of. Me. Please!" John begged firmly. How can someone beg and sound so commanding at the same time? Sherlock thought to himself as he dug into the draw of the bedside table for the packets of lube and condoms he kept there (he had always hoped).

Tearing the lube packet open he knelt between his best friends legs only to hesitate. "Sherlock…it's alright." John murmured cupping his friends jaw with one hand. "But what if?" The detective asked gently with a frown. "I want this but what if it ruins everything?"

"Sherlock…if you don't want this to happen or change anything then it won't…" He said then kissed his detective slowly.

Sherlock slowly moved his lube slicked fingers back between johns legs and proceeded to open him up to easier penetration. Spurred on by the moans of the man beneath him Sherlock began to rigorously fuck him with his fingers until he was a babbling mess.

"Oh god…Sh-Sherlock…PLEASE!" John sobbed as he felt those fingers retreat only to have something bigger take their place and slide inside of him. "OH GOD!"

John moaned beneath him so wantonly that Sherlock had a lot of trouble holding back from thrusting into his blogger. "Hold on John I don't want to hurt you!" Sherlock said through gritted teeth as John gave a subtle thrust of his hips. "And that's fine but I WANT YOU TO MOVE!" John growled and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss and soon they were moving in tandem. John panting as Sherlock pounded himself into him, each thrust hitting that sweet spot inside of his anus. And too soon for their liking they were racing towards that cliff and jumping off almost simultaneously, Sherlock spilling into John while John spilling across both of them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards John stroked his best friends sweat slicked skin unable to do anything more than lie there and pant. "Give me a second and I'll stop crushing you…" Sherlock grumbled into his best friends shoulder making him chuckle. "That's alright…I don't think I'll be able to feel my legs for another week anyways….you can always just stay where you are…I have no complaint." John remarked making Sherlock laugh as he rolled them over to cuddle John.

"Hey John?"

"What is it?"

"I like giving affection." Sherlock mumbled before falling asleep to Johns laugh.


	13. Miscommunication

The next morning the new couple woke up in complete bliss and just laid there, stroking their hands across the others skin, basking in the wonder of each other. Suddenly Sherlock noticed something…or rather noticed something was not there to be noticed. "John…Where are the children?"

John froze at his lovers words, hands going still as he glanced at the clock. "Oh my god! Its nine o'clock! Get up their late for school! And no that doesn't mean they can skip school today!" John said as he lunged to his feet and hastily dressed

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the?!" John exclaimed on seeing no trace of the twins in the flat. "They went to school." Sherlock said as he lifted a note that had been duct taped to their door. "How?...Oh alright…now what?" John asked as his daily schedule was now in a complete disarray. "Easy, we can either go to Scotland Yard and pester Lestrade for a case or…" Sherlock trailed off as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "We can go back to bed and…occupy ourselves."

John shuddered as Sherlock growled in his hear and pressed back against him. "I absolutely ADORE the second option…" he purred and lifted his head for his lovers kiss.

But before their lips could touch there came a rapping on the door and both men glared at the intrusion. "Sherlock I know your home so open up!" came lestrades voice from the other side of the closed door. "Crap." John muttered through gritted teeth as he let the Detective Inspector into their home. "Sherlock…What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Lestrade demanded thrusting his hands into the air. "You mean other than the usual?" Sherlock scoffed at the glare that was aimed his way at his words.

"Your brother has decided that me working in Scotland Yard is 'no longer acceptable' and has put my resume in to various government offices!" Lestrade fumed making John openly gape. Thought he would have more sense than to do that! John thought. "Perhaps he believes you to be wasted on Scotland Yard?" John pondered hoping to diffuse the bomb cleverly disguised as Lestrade. Seeing his partner open his mouth with that gleam in his eye (the one that said that he was going to say something that is defiantly 'a bit not good') John covered his mouth with one hand, effectively quelling the comments that were about to come out of the consulting detectives mouth. "I don't know! All I know is that I kept getting calls asking if I still wanted the position that I applied for and when I asked Mycroft about it all he said was 'Scotland Yard is no longer acceptable' then ran off!" Lestrade shouted as he started to pace.

LINE

After fetching Lestrade a cup of tea and getting him to sit down John sat next to him, even as Sherlock made disgusted noises and tried to pull him into his lap. "He's always doing that you know. Running off to solve other people's problems but when I confront him about ours he acts as if nothing is wrong!" Lestrade said sadly and gazed into his tea cup. "I'm sorry…is there anything we can do?" John asked as he patted his friends hand and ignored the growl from his lover. "I don't know…Destroy his fucking phone?!" Lestrade growled making them chuckle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Knock Knock Knock*

All three men jumped as someone else knocked on the door and Sherlock shook his head at lestrades hopeful question of 'the children?'

"Sherlock I know you are home now open this door." Mycroft's voice came from the hallway making them wince. "I have an idea….Greg go into Mine and Sherlock's room, trust me." John smiled at the Detective inspectors confused expression.

"Ah, Mycroft!" Mycroft glared at the happy john as he let in into the pandemonium that was 221B Baker Street. "Dear brother…what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Sherlock tear apart their living room. "Oh just ignore him he lost his mobile. Would you like a cuppa?" John asked as he rolled his eyes at his lovers antics and simultaneously ushering Mycroft into the kitchen. "Yes please…did you try calling it?" He asked.

"Hmm normally that's what I would do but Sherlock managed to kill our phone, Mrs. Hudson is away for the day and Lily has my phone incase either of the twins have to stay after school." John lied easily as he poured the tea. "Actually might I borrow your phone? Thank you." John smiled and ignored the shouted accusations that he hid the phone in some adolescent example of revenge for the plant incident that came from the living room following several crashes. "John wasn't there a thing…?" Sherlock shouted as he tipped over the couch as though he just remembered. "Oh yes…Mycroft I have a gift for you would you please be a dear and fetch it for me? It's in the bedroom….Oh Sherlock…" John smiled through gritted teeth.

Mycroft stood still for a second as it finally sunk in that John was going to have words with him brother and it was not going to be a pretty sight. "Of course…" Mycroft responded and fled the room with the words of 'Seriously?!' and 'if you think I'm going to clean this up..' ringing in his ears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Mycroft asked himself as he walked into his brother's bedroom only to hear the lock flick behind him. "HEY!" He yelled and pounded on the door only to hear John and Sherlock snicker from the other side. "That's not going to work." Greg said from behind him making him turn quickly. "What the?" He whispered and groped for his phone before remembering that John had it. "That sneaky son of a …" He groaned making Greg glare. "Really? You would rather call someone then be locked in a room with me?" He asked sounding hurt. "I don't really have time for this…" Mycroft growled hurting Greg even further.

"Fine…Sherlock please let us out." He asked emitting an air of defeat. "Thank you dear brother…I came over to see how you and the twins were fairing but I can see that you are doing fine…Gregory when can I expect you for dinner?" Mycroft asked collecting his phone for John. "I'm not coming to dinner."

Mycroft looked up at his boyfriend in confusion. "Alright…next week then?"

"Mycroft…You would rather solve other people's problems than face our own. If I bring anything up to you to run off. Let's face it…you don't want to be with me even if it's just subconsciously. " he responded sounding hurt and defeated. "What gave you that impression?" Mycroft asked staring at his boyfriend. "Oh I don't know, you just freaked out about being in a locked bedroom with me for one, secondly the only thing we have done in the last few months is have dinner and then sex." He continued as Sherlock screamed 'EEEWWWW!" then ran out of the room with John following. "You don't even like my job and I just…If something doesn't change I don't see a reason for us to be together."

Mycroft stared at the image of his broken love in the door way. "Gregory…I thought you didn't like your job…I mean you complain about it all the time and I just thought…I was only trying to help." He said as he pocketed his phone. "And as for the last few months …if I seemed as if I was taking you for granted forgive me…I'll try harder it's just, other people's problems are easier to than ours because…When I look at you…all the problems of the world just don't exist anymore and all I can think of is you're MINE and I can't believe it…"

Greg fought the urge to wrap his arms around his lover. "But when I need to talk about something you can't just run off on me…it makes me feel as though you don't give two shits about our relationship, about ME. And it's not a good feeling at all. I mean besides having sex we don't do anything but fight or at least try too…" Greg gasped when Mycroft suddenly lunched forward at the heartbreak in his voice. "I am so sorry." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his beloved. "What if you moved in with me? I mean this way we can't just leave during a fight. And I love waking up to you. And it'll bring us closer and save money on food rent and cab fare…and I'll be there for when Sherlock tries something…" Mycroft kept babbling not wanting his Gregory to be able to say 'no'. So the detective inspector did the only thing he could think of, he kissed him. "I love you Mycroft….of course I'll move in with you." He whispered against his boyfriend's mouth making him grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They better not be having sex in there…we sleep in there." Said a sullen Sherlock. "I hope not." John replied as he watched Sherlock straighten up the mess he made. "Okay guys thank you we're out of here!" a now happy Greg smiled at the two. "And you John…" Mycroft said making the person in question raise his eye brow. "Well played I guess I will have to keep an eye on you." Mycroft announced making Sherlock and Greg glare but only made John chuckle. "Should have expected the unexpected and not let me pull on over on you…but it did turn out for the best yes?" He asked calmly and turned a page in his book making the other men stare at him. "You really are a BAMF aren't you?" Greg asked then noted the confused looks aimed at him. "Err never mind…Lets go." Greg said as a blush crept up his neck to stain his cheeks. "Sherlock….What the hell is a BAMF?" John asked his lover who only shrugged.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Johns "OH MY GOD!" reverberated throughout the flat, startling Sherlock into cracking a pipette. "What is it?" He asked curiously. "BAMF!" came the answer. Sherlock stuck his head out the door in confusion. "What is a BAMF?" He asked curiously at John's expression. "IT'S A BAD ASS MOTHER FUCKER! Greg thinks I'M A BAD ASS!" John yelled making Sherlock roll his eyes. "oh well we all knew that."


	14. Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright warning time there are a few to go with this chapter (That's why i'm bothering to write in this little box they give me...to give you a heads up)  
> Warning A: mentions of child abuse  
> Warning B: gratuitous violence  
> Warning C: mentions of prostitution  
> Warning D: mentions of attempted rape  
> that should be all of it other than some general angst in this chapter so here you go :)

Lily stomped upstairs and slammed the door shut. This should have been the first sign that something was wrong but Sherlock was not paying attention, too engrossed in his latest experiment. Luckily John was and he followed the angry teen up the stairs to find the girl face down on the bed, her head buried in a pillow. "What's wrong?" He asked gently as he sat next to her prone form. Wordlessly she handed him a piece of paper from her pocket then laid there as John read it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked gripping the paper tightly. "It was in my locker at school." Her response was muffled by the pillow. "Alright…I'm going to bring this to your father….Don't worry you and your brother aren't going anywhere!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"it's a piece of paper…" Sherlock said looking at John curiously. "Lily found this in her locker at school…you need to read it Sherlock."

Dear lily,

Coming to realize how much I miss you and your brother I am reconcedering my action to give you to Mr. Holmes for such a small price. After all you are both priceless and I am your mother after all. I raised you two and as your mother I have custodial rights and demand to be able to see you and Lucern. Plese make sure that Mycroft is there as well. Be a dear and pass the news onto him would you? I'll be by tomorrow around noon to come and fetch you and your brother

Love Mommy

"She wants money." Sherlock said trying very hard to stay detached. "Obviously." John scoffed then grumbled as Sherlock picked up his phone. "Mycroft…No Its not about that…Lily came home with a letter. She found it in her locker at school and it's from her mother…Yes her mother…No idea who told her but she said that she will be here tomorrow around noon to 'come fetch Lily and Lucern'…Yes I know she got his name wrong. Anyways she asked for your presence specifically. Yes I am aware that she's only after more money…Good we'll see you tomorrow then…Of course I'll be on my best behavior!" Sherlock responded as he hung up the phone. "Now where is Lucian?"

"He joined the art club…I don't want him there for her!" Lily announced from the bottom of the stairs. "Lily She does have custody rights…and unfortunately Lucian does have to be there as well but don't worry we won't let anything happen to either of you." Sherlock said gently making her frown. "But she doesn't want to see him…she only wants to use him as leverage to gain more money." Lily announced making her father sigh.

Sherlock walked forward and wrapped his fingers around her wrist to pull her onto the couch and into his embrace. "I know love…but John and I will be there to protect you two. We won't leave her alone with you unless you ask it of us, I promise." He murmured into her hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sherlock called the twins out of school (Which the teachers were thankful for) and when Noon finally came everyone was tense. He and John had sat down with Lucian an hour before hand to tell him what was going on for they all agreed that it would be best to keep him in the dark until Mycroft arrived. "Where is she?" Lily growled wanting it to be over and done with as soon as humanly possible. "She's probably on her way over right now." John remarked and even though he exuded a calm exterior Sherlock could see his nerve reflected in his tightened grip on his tea cup. Finally there came a knock on the door making everyone jump.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavonia Kingsdale was short with long blond hair that needed to be re bleached and caked on make up to cover the leathery appearance of her skin as well as the yellow tinge brought on by years of drug abuse. "Lily Lucian! How I've missed you two!" Her voice rasped and cracked from years of smoking and when she lifted a hand to reveal her blood shot eyes Sherlock could plainly see the track marks lining her forearm, some of them very fresh.

"You really refuse to greet me? Your own mother? I'm hurt!" She gave a fake sob when the twins refused to budge and as she walked towards then Lily and her brother tensed. Lucian tensed from nerves while Lily was getting battle ready. "A dog might give birth but that doesn't make it a mother." Lily announced making Lavonia grit her yellow stained teeth at her. "Now listen here young lady, I am your mother and I will be treated with respect. And I'm DAMN sure that you will grow out of this attitude of yours." Lavonia may have smiled but her eyes promised retribution for her comment. "How are you Lucian my dear? Have you made any… friends yet?" She smiled as she shifted her target to her son, grinning when he visibly paled and started to shake.

"What do you want Lavonia?" Sherlock growled as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Why Sherly…What makes you think I want anything? I am their mother after all and I do have the right to see that their well taken care of." Lavonia smiled as she withdrew a single cigarette from her purse to light it, making John glare when she blew the smoke towards her 'precious children'.

"HEY!" she screeched when Johns hand whipped out to snatch the cigarette from her mouth. "We don't smoke in here." He said evenly as he put the cancer stick out in her tea cup. "Fine…but I wish to be able to talk to my children…alone." She glared as her heel started to click on the floor.

"Withdrawal starting already Lavonia? What are you on now? I see you've been shooting cocaine and heroin but you must have taken a lot of cocaine for the bugs to be hitting you now… that's why you're so jumpy right now. Now what kind of father would I be if I left my children alone with a known drug addict?" Sherlock remarked making her grit her teeth. "Don't act as if your any better SHERLY after all you forget. The last time I saw you, you were passed out in the back of an alley too drugged out to even remove the needle from your arm!" She snarled then grunted as Lily slammed her open palm against her cheek.

"You don't talk about my father like that you whore. He might have done stuff like that in the past but at least he beat it…I'll talk to you alone…" Lily whispered the last part knowing that her mother wouldn't let the matter rest until she got what she wanted. "Not without me Lily-lie…" Lucian grasped her hand and after a second Lily nodded her head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did they really just kick us out of the living room?" Sherlock asked suddenly finding himself his john and his brother in the kitchen. "Those children of yours talk people around in circles Sherlock; pretty sure they either got that from you or Mycroft…" John remarked as he kept one eye on the living room. "I don't know what she's saying to them but Lucian is pale and shaking…" John trailed off making his lover frown. "Lily…I've seen that look on many people's faces but Sherlock…those people were heading to war."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I can tear either of you two out of here at a moment's notice right? I mean you are my children…and Lucian…Bill has missed you guys something terrible. And there is so much you will have to make up for… especially since the last time you weren't exactly…nice to him." Lavonia grinned as Lucian started to visibly shake and looked as though he was about to vomit. "If you two don't cooperate I'll have to rip you out of here so fast that your heads will spin. And the first thing I'll do is give you to him Lucian…gift wrapped…"

At this Lily saw red and lunged towards her mother, knocking her over to pin her against the floor and each pause was accentuated by Lily slamming her mother's head against the floor. "YOU *SLAM* WILL *SLAM* NOT *SLAM* HARM *SLAM* MY *SLAM* BROTHER *SLAM* AGAIN!" she screamed.

It took all three men to pull the enraged girl off of her mother. "If you ever come near him again I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed as John managed to drag her into the kitchen with her brother. "Damn it I just want you and your brother back!" Lavonia screamed up at her daughter, trying to salvage what Lily might have wrecked. "You may be violent but you're sill my daughter!"

After getting Lily calmed down Sherlock walked back over to his former lover. "Listen to me very carefully Lavonia…I know her and she would NEVER attack someone without reason and I KNOW you threatened Lucian in some way for it was Lily who attacked…Now WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He roared finally letting some of his control slip.

Before she could open her mouth to spew more venom John simply stood, drawing everyone's attention immediately. "Before you say anything else… Lily, Lucian, we're going to your room… don't worry it will be a cold day in hell before any of us lets this evil bitch harpy get her claws into you again." John gave a cold smile at the woman before leading the twins up the stairs. He had seen a look passed between the twins and after living with them for a while he could tell when something was 'a bit not good' between the two of them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked up stairs Lily was reminded of the school incident when John had to her that in order to help they needed to speak. "Lucian…we should tell him…" Lily whispered making Lucian pale and wrap himself up in his arms. "Luce…they can't help if they don't know."

"B-But what if…they hate me…for what happened? I can't…I can't…" he babbled and started to gasp until Lily took his hand.

"Lily, Lucian we can't help you if you don't tell us what she threatened you with." John spoke softly after sitting down on Lucian's bed.

"As we grew up she started taking harder drugs…it started as pot and booze…then coke and pcp…then she started on crack and ecstasy and heroin…she got in deep with her dealer…bill. Last year he came to the apartment with an offer…" Lily spoke then close her eyes as Lucian ran out of the room to vomit. "Bill wasn't only a dealer but…a pimp…he made an offer to our mother…He'll wipe her slate clean…for us…B-But he wanted a t-taste first…And she agreed…He pulled us into the bedroom and…you see he likes children…mainly boys…he-he tried to…." She gasped and pulled herself together as John tried to grab her hands. "He was on top of Lucian…and I had a knife…He was going to hurt my brother…I couldn't let…I-I-I HAD TO…" Lily cried as John wrapped his arms around her as she gasped for breather and clung to him as if only he could save her from drowning in her memories.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John walked down stairs to find Mycroft and Sherlock faced off with a seething Lavonia. "Sherlock…You need to go up stairs…the twins need you." Was all he said as he walked forward to slap the children's mother. "John!" Mycroft exclaimed.

"Hello Lavonia I don't believe we've met, my name is John and I'll give you some free advice. You don't want to come here again. You see Lily and Sherlock might beat the living shit out of you but I'll just fucking kill you. You see I have killed for Sherlock and I won't give a second thought to shooting you if you ever come near those children again. And I wonder how long you'll last when the Holmes's find out exactly what Bill has tried to do to those children…with your permission. If I were you I'd run as fast as I can…" John's voice was even and quiet as he threatened the woman who paled and fainted.

"John…" Sherlock whispered as he finally came face to face with his friends soldier side. "Sherlock…you may need to sit down…I don't think Lily and Lucian can handle telling the story again..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock's roar of fury rang throughout 221b making the twins flinch and clasp hands. "Children!" Sherlock shouted as he burst through their door only to be met with wide eyes. Their fear quickly turned to astonishment as Sherlock wrapped them in his arms. "That evil bitch harpy is going to jail for a long time." Mycroft said from the doorway having followed his dear brother up the stairs. "Already called Lestrade…" John said as he joined his lover in embracing the twins.


	15. Trouble

The next few days were tense to say the least. Lavonia was charged with prostitution, possession of illegal narcotics, child endangerment, and possession with intent to distribute and just about everything that they could think of. But the twins were now Sherlock and John's complete with the last name and everything. Peace returned to 221B Baker Street…well almost.

John and Sherlock came home to find the strange device once again gracing their coffee table, only this time all the tubes were lined up and emitting a light blue fog as well as the tune 'Stardust'. "LILY! LUCIAN!" Sherlock shouted as he ran over to try and turn off the machine.

"Lily did it…" Lucian immediately said as the twins walked into the living room. "Well I'm glad to see this phase is finally starting." John remarked then continued at Sherlock's curious look. "The I'm-not-going-to-get-into-trouble-for-you phase…very popular with siblings."

"Relax it's only a very intricate music box but if you press any of the buttons the fog changes color!" Lily managed to grumble even as she smiled. "And if it had been a bomb?" John asked then glared at the look of non-chalance that graced the girls face.

"Who would leave a bomb on a coffee table set to detonate only when their target figured out how to turn it on?" Lily scoffed. "That's insane!"

John and Sherlock shared a silent look before nodding between the two. "Right children go down to Mrs. Hudson…NOW!" John stood tall emitting authority from every pore of his skin. He had learned to do this in the army and truth be told it came in exceedingly useful when living with Sherlock. "No not you love, only the children." He laughed when Sherlock went to follow his children down the stairs. "Alright who would send such an intricate music box?"

Sherlock shrugged as he sat down on the couch and pulled his lover into his lap. "No idea. But there isn't any explosive of any kind in that machine. So it's safe and the fog is non-toxic." He murmured and started to kiss down John's jugular vein.

"Now's not the time love" John sighed then gasped and squirmed when his Sherlock started to bite. "But..." Sherlock frowned as he tried to keep a wriggling John in his lap. "The machine isn't dangerous its just an intricate puzzle." Sherlock went silent which worried John even further. "Sherlock…you don't think it's…Do you?" John asked quietly making Sherlock's gaze snap back to his little lover. "Honestly? I have no idea if it's him or not. But John, that tune…I was taught to dance by that tune… Stardust one of my mother's favorites…"

John stared at the detective until he continued. "I only know of two people how two people who know that…Mycroft and….HER." Sherlock growled then jumped at the knock on the door. "Just remember Sherlock…It's not just you and I anymore…we have the kids to think about." John smiled as he opened the door to find the twins on the other side of the door. "Can we come back in now?" Lucian pouted making them chuckle as Lily glared.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later as they lay in bed curled around each other, they couldn't help but worry about the music box. "Sherlock… who else known about that tune?" John asked as he pulled his fingers through the detectives hair. "A lot of people I would assume…it's a very popular tune…OW!" he growled when John gave a tug on his curly locks. "Alright smart arse, who known that you learned to dance by the tune stardust?" John growled back as Sherlock rolled over to lay on him. "Only Mycroft and mummy would…oh."

"Let me guess, Mycroft might have told HIM about it…" John asked gently as his lover grimaced and stiffened at the same time. How he did that John would never know. "I honestly do not know…I'll ask him tomorrow." Sherlock rumbled into John's chest. "Will you tell him about the music box?" John asked even knowing what the answer would be. "Of course not John! Why would I tell him anything?" Sherlock grumbled lifting his head to stare at his lover.

"Well first of all Mycroft might be able to help you, second of all what if it turns out to be dangerous?" He asked making Sherlock glare.

"Fine I'll call him in the morning." The detective muttered as he wrapped his arms around his blogger once more, enticing him to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of shouting on the phone Sherlock joined his lover on the couch only to glare at him. "That was all your fault." Was all he said as he laid his head in John's lap. "Well it's all over and done with now so hush." John murmured running his fingers though his lovers hair.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

John looked up with a smile. "Good news…Kids are home." He smiled as the twins burst through the door. "Alright you two pause and tell me what you were yelling about on the stairs."

Both twins grimaced simultaneously. "Luna got into a fight at school..." Lucian offered his precious sister up as the sacrificial lamb. "To defend you!" Lily snarled at her brother who then said that she didn't let him finish. To his defense she interrupted him first.

"Start at the beginning if you please." John said as he pointed to Lily.

"I was walking to bio when I saw these three boys harassing someone. They were shouting things like 'ass-bandit' and 'faggot' so I walked over to…dissuade them from using those terms." Lily said trying to be impartial and only give them the facts. "I went over with some random kid and we managed to get the three boys away the kid, who turned out to be Lucian. And the kid...s...may or may not have been sent to the nurse…then the hospital…"

Both john and Sherlock both blinked at the story. "What was it that Mycroft said when he brought them? That the twins wouldn't hesitate to take out a threat? I think this is what he meant." John muttered mainly to himself.

"Who was the kid?" Sherlock suddenly asked making them blink. "Carey said his name…Kyle something or other…."Lucian remarked. "Yea Kyle…Lestrades kid we were talking about it when Carey was talking with you." Lily remarked.

John smiled at this and nudged his lover off his lap. "Sherlock please call Lestrade and ask him if it really is his kid. Oh and if it is explain what happened so he doesn't get into trouble for defending Lucian." John smiled as Sherlock got up to retrieve his phone ruffling his daughter's hair as he passed.


	16. Side chapter (Role models)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an actual chapter just a bit of fun I wrote for a fan :)

Lily and Lucian sat on their beds doing their homework when the radio switched from 50 ways to say good bye by Train to Wreaking ball by Miley Cyrus. "Oh my god! Change it I think my ears are going to explode!" Lily cried as Lucian fiddled with the radio.

"I can't find the off button!" He yelled as the radio started to turn up all by itself. "Unplug it!" She cried.

Lucian growled at his sister only to lunge at the power cord by the wall. Suddenly the door burst and a BANG radiated throughout their room.

Lucian looked up to find the radio exploded and their father standing at the threshold holding a smoking gun.

"Well that's one way to shut her up…" Lily smiled at her father. "She makes me fear for the human race…" Sherlock growled then strolled out of the room.

"Doesn't everyone?" Lily asked as she followed her father down the stairs. "A little bit." Sherlock smiled gently as he tried to remember where John had kept his gun. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards his daughter. "You don't like her do you?" He asked making her glare.

"No…Actually I'm pretty sure if she and Justin Bieber had a kid it would be the anti Christ…" She smiled making him smile back at her. "Good…They aren't very good role models…" he said then jumped as the front door opened to John entered the flat.

"Why do you have my gun?" He asked obviously unhappy with the scene before him. Lily looked between the two and decided to intervene before her father got in trouble. "Miley Cyrus needed to die." Was all she said as she handed John his gun and led her father back to her room to hang out with her and her brother, leaving a confused John in the living room.


	17. New friends

At that Lily tried to slip past the adults only to stop short at the look John shot at her. "Nice ty Lily but I w3as in the army and lived with your father… Its going to take a lot more than that to slip by me." He smiled grimly then pointed to the chair in the universal parental way of 'you and I are going to have a chat so sit' that they all seem to have. "Now explain why the children had to go to the hospital." That Lily gave more or less a play by play of what happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was pulling one of the boys away from her brother trying to get to him when he turned to smack her in the face. "Open handed…why is it always open handed?" She grabbed his arm and kicked him in the ribs (Very hard to do in a skirt!) basically dislocating the boys arm. She then turned towards the other two. Once was currently pounding on Lucian (A rugby player verses an artist real fair fight that is) Then some kid ran over. He gave the guys hoody a yank which knocked him down. On the way down the rugby player hit his head on the lockers which knocked him unconscious. Lucian then kicked out at the other boy (In his own defense!) catching him in the stomach. The boy promptly vomited which luckily missed Lucian and the other kid. One boy had a concussion another had a dislocated arm and the other just a really sore stomach. The teacher saw fit to send them to the hospital even though one was fine except for some bruising.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John turned towards Lucian who nodded in agreement. "Where did she learn to do that?" He asked making the younger twin smirk. "A guy on our block taught martial arts to a bunch of street kids…she snuck in." Lucian smirked at his sister who glared. "Anyway Lestrade is bringing KYLE over to talk with us about what happened at school." John remarked giving her an approving look. "What did I miss?" Sherlock asked as he walked back into the room, phone in hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lestrade finally showed up with Kyle in tow. The boy was tall for his age which looked to be around 17 years old. His brown hair was offset by striking blue eyes that had tiny freckles around the pupils. Those eyes lit up when they locked on Lily and Sherlock did not like that. Obvious crush Sherlock thought to himself and immediately vowed to not like this boy. "Okay here's my kid Kyle you know Lily and Lucian this is John and their father Sherlock Holmes. Now you three go and do kids stuff while I talk to them." Lestrade smiled as he pushed his son forward, towards the twins.

Sensing his shyness Lily took control, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs, not seeing the blush staining his cheeks. She quickly disregarded the order to keep the order to keep in the door open, wanting to interrogate the new person in her life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Kyle didn't get into trouble for all this." John started off as he poured the tea for his lover and the Detective Inspector, making them both smile. "No we just went over what happened and since they were the ones to throw the first punch and he was defending a girl he wasn't in any trouble." Lestrade smiled then cast a worried look at the stairs. "I get the feeling that silence from three children is not a good thing." Sherlock announced as he tried to see what Greg saw on the stairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle and the twins were sitting on Lily's bed playing what looked to be poker. "Yea I fold." Lucian remarked then leaned over to throw himself on his own bed and watched the two square off.

"Tell me why you helped." She questioned as she waited for Kyle to take his turn. "He tried to hit you."

Lily frowned as the boy upped the anti. "But you don't even know me how could it concern you?" She questioned as she added to the pot between them. The cracker pile was growing significantly.

"Er, actually I'm in your Calculus, Biology and Religious Education classes… You're taking really advanced classes by the way. Anyway we've never actually met…anyway I didn't need to know you to help you. No man should put his hands on a woman unless their armed…there is no reason to do so." Kyle stated then blushed at Lily's stare.

"What she had been trained in martial arts or was a highly trained assassin?" she countered smiling at her new friend. "Those are special circumstances…a man should never initiate it." He responded hesitantly then frowned at her thoughtful look.

"And you believe this?" Lucian asked voicing the thought he knew was rattling around in Lily's head. Kyle nodded his head but before he could answer the question verbally there came a shout from down stairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock, John and Greg were sitting at the (surprisingly clean) kitchen table having tea when the children came down stairs. "You called oh mighty overlord?" Lily snarked at her father making John smile.

"Yes I was just informed that three children in one room make noise and as you three were especially quiet I was wondering what you were getting up too." The detective asked and everyone sat back to watch the banter between father and daughter.

"Plotting to take over the world. All we need now are rubber bands, a thousand yellow rubber duckys and three ounces of plutonium." Came the response making John laugh out loud, earning him a glare.

"Funny but what were you three actually doing?"

"Playing cards."

"Bullshit."

"No poker. We don't have enough people to play bullshit but if you three join in…" Lily responded making Sherlock blink and everyone else laugh. "That's not what I meant." He finally articulated making Lily grin.

"Not my fault you left yourself open to interpretation."

Sensing a battle of wits Lucian spoke up. "We were actually playing cards…poker. Lily shut up." He smiled at them a picture of innocence. "Alright you three sit there and we'll discuss the incident."

Lily gave the detective inspector a strange look before turning to his son. "Does he always talk like that?" She questioned making him nod. "Alright what needs to be discussed?"


	18. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the twins is sick, Sherlock has no idea what to do...also this WILL be the last chapter for a while as its all I have written but I will try and update it as much as the other site :)

It started with one sneeze, one which went unnoticed by the other five people sitting around the kitchen table of 221B Baker Street.

"Now, we three have talked this through and wish to make it known to all of you that the only reason you are not grounded for an Infinite amount of time is that you were fighting In defense of someone, namely Lucian. Now normally you all would be in horrible trouble for engaging In...Well In a brawl. But In this case we're letting it go. Honestly we can't really punish any of you for doing something that we, ourselves, would do."

Lily blinked in response but before she could open her mouth Kyle's shout of 'awesome!' filled the room, covering up the sneeze that escaped. "Alright no more American shows for you." Lestrade smiled as he rubbed his son's hair making him grumble.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Lily felt tired the next day It was quickly disregarded as the product of a fitful night. By lunch, however, she knew something was off as the exhaustion she had been feeling that morning had not burnt off as It usually did. Instead It only seemed to grow worse.

What Is wrong with me? She asked herself as she caught herself falling asleep in French class. "Mademoiselle Holmes! Reveiller!" Madam Riesen demanded as she stood at the head of the class. "Je suis desole Madam Riesen Je suis fatigue." Lily responded with a yawn making the professor eye her skeptically. "Your French Is very good for someone who just started taking this course." She commented making Lily shrug.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Sherlock waiting (impatiently) for his offspring to descend the stairs, eager to show them his new experiment concerning the tensile strength of spider webbing before they left for school. "Er...Hey..." Lucian started off as he was met with the Image of his father.

Panicked at the sight of my presence...A bit not good... eyes keep shifting towards the stairs, hands wringing. Not exactly panic but close...fear? He's trembling but moving closer towards me so not afraid of me...that is good. There's definitely something wrong, something up stairs has him afraid...where Is lily? Lily Is always with him but did not descend...his fear has something to do with her the way he keeps eyeing the staircase...That smell...sweat? why would he be sweating he just got out of the shower...not his sweat...Lily's...Lily did not come down stairs with her brother who's terrified of something upstairs and the smell of sweat on him...Something Is wrong with lily! Sherlock thought quickly as he bolted up the stairs to throw open the door.

Lily, his little girl, lay In the middle of her bed, unmoving. She did not even jump when the door slammed against the wall in Sherlock's haste to get to his daughter. "Lily?!" he queried as he walked over to peer into her flushed face. Sweat and...fever? He thought as he rested a hand on her shoulder. 'mmnnee." Lily grumbled and swatted at his hand. "Fever...Lucian get John." Sherlock announced not taking his attention off his little girl.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was laying against the pillows of the bed he shared with Sherlock, smiling to himself. He was glad that he did not have to go In early today, especially after last night's sexcapades that even now brought a blush to his cheeks.

Suddenly Lucian burst through the door (John swears that he didn't squeak at all nope not the tough army doctor and If you tell anyone he'll hurt out he can he's had bad days) looking like he was close to tears.

"Lucian what's wrong?" John tried to calm his heart after the not-shriek. "SomethingswrongwithLilydadtodmetogetyou" Lucian said not stopping to draw a breath. "Alright let me get my trousers on and my medical bag and I'll be up alright?" John soothed the panicked boy and reached for said trousers at the same time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sherlock, Lucian out. Both of you." John said as he entered his new patient's room to find both of them hovering over her. "But John!" they both protested even as they were tossed out of the room.

"it's alright love you can open your eyes now." John murmured softly as he brushed a gently hand over the girls sweat soaked hair. Slowly Lily open her eyes to reveal tired and foggy green orbs. "What hurts love?" John whispered as he continued to sooth.

"Everywhere...feels like I've been hit by a bus but mainly my head and joints." She ground out making him wince in sympathy. "Sweetheart It sounds as If you're gargling glass...I'm going to ask you a few questions...here squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no alright?" he asked as he popped a thermometer in her mouth.

Squeeze

"So your head and joints hurt you the most?"

Squeeze

"Throat hurts?"

Squeeze

"Very tired?"

Squeeze

"Runny nose?

Squeeze

"Alright let's see what we've got here...Wow a whopping 39 degrees...you have a fever." John sighed as he rubbed her back. "Congratulations pet you have the flu. Not surprising as Its going around the schools. Alright I'm going to give you some Paracemtol for your headache and this Is an Inhaler. It has an antiviral In It called Relenza and I'm going to give it to you twice a day. There shouldn't be any side effects and other than getting a lot of rest I want you to drink as much water as humanly possible alright?"

Squeeze.

"Alright sweet I'm going to leave a few bottles by your bed." He said and after forcing her to drink one of them he braced himself for the Inquisition that waited him down stairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough Sherlock pounced as soon as he left the room, bombarding him with questions. "What Is It? Is she going to be alright? How serious is it? Will she have to go to hospital?"

"SHERLOCK! Calm down It's only a regular flu that's been making the rounds in the school. In a couple of days she'll be right as rain. Now I have to go to work. She has everything she needs but around twelve I want you to fry and force some soup on her. More than likely she's going to have no appetite so you will have to force her to eat. Now here's some Paracemtol if she needs it...Only ONE understand? Now I'll give her some more medicine when I come home but other than that she needs to rest so try and not bother her too much alright?" John smiled gently at his tall lover before kissing him on the cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:43...10:44...10:45...This clock needs to go faster. Sherlock thought to himself as he glared at the offending object. "Oh stuff it I'm checking on her now."

"Lily?" Sherlock asked gently as he opened the door to her darkened room. "What?" the Lily sized lump In the middle of the mattress rasped making him frown. "You're really sick...hold on I have something that might help." he said before sprinting down stair a long forgotten memory surfacing. "Maybe this will help?" he thought as he grabbed the Item and sprinted back to his sick daughter.

"When I was little I used to get sick and Mycroft...He would read to me...i thought perhaps that It was worth a try?" He pondered as he sat on the corner of her bed up against the headboard. "What book Is It?" Lily asked as she guzzled some water.

"Treasure Island, now hush and get comfortable you sound horrible." He said pulling her closer. For some reason the only thing he wanted to do is to pat her and say 'there there' until her aches went away, he couldn't fathom the reason why. He shook off the feeling and started to run his hand over her hair and opened the book to the first page.

"Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the particulars about Treasure Island, from beginning to end, keeping nothing back but the bearing of the Island and that only because there Is still treasure not yet lifted..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John sighed as he walked through the doorway of 221B and dropped the groceries on the counter. "Bugger." He grumbled finally noticing the absence of a certain lanky detective who was usually underfoot. "At least this time I KNOW where he is for sure." he muttered darkly as he headed up the stairs to the twins room. "I knew it. I knew he wouldn't be able to leave her alone." He said as he opened the door only to stare at the Image before him.

Sherlock lay propped up against the headboard, one leg stretched out on the bed before him while the other perched on the floor. In his hands, long forgotten, an old book lay face up, resting against his finger tips. What surprised the army doctor was the Image of Lily, standoffish and mistrustful Lily, lay curled up against her father, head against his shoulder and fingers grasping onto Sherlock's shirt, as if afraid to let go.

Both were fast asleep.

"Pictures...definitely need pictures...one to Mycroft...one to Lestrade ...one to Molly they are so sweet!" John smiled as he quietly left the room. He knew that his lover would sleep for a while yet and if the army doctor took that time to get some blogging done...well who would blame him?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock woke groggy with an unfamiliar form holding onto him. "What the...?" He asked as he looked down, the knot of panic that had formed In his chest loosened considerably when he recognized his daughters hair. "Mmnnee" She growled when he shifted and suddenly he was looking into some very sad eyes. "Sorry sweeting I fell asleep...want some soup?" He asked dumbly as the urge to pat her on the head grew until all he wanted to do is cuddle her as he rocked her sick form. I definitely have to ask John about that." He thought as he quietly made his way downstairs after his daughter nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a nice nap?" John asked from the kitchen making Sherlock jump. "Yes...Why do I have the urge to hold her close until she feels better?" The detective asked making the doctor chuckle. "Sherlock all you want to do is make her hurt go away right?" Sherlock nodded. "Sherlock...that's one feeling I can't explain very well... it's a parental feeling...Love I guess."

Sherlock sighed at the doctors (totally inadequate) explanation of his feelings. "I thought you were supposed to be good with feelings."

"Sherlock...wanting to hold someone close I can explain. Wanting to make their hurt go away, I can explain. But this...this is between father and daughter. If I have to guess it's a mixture of protectiveness and empathy. Your child is hurting and you want to fix it for them. Which is completely natural. But here, take this soup up to her and then LET HER REST."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock carefully made his way up stairs, balancing a bowl of soup with one hand and a bottle of water with the other. "Lily? I have soup." He said as he pushed his way through the door.

"No...Go away." She mumbled from her bed. "Lily you have to eat something...otherwise you won't get better." Sherlock said as he placed the water on her bedside table. "I don't want any."

"I don't care what you want...You have to eat." Sherlock growled as he was losing his patience with the teenager. "Lily sweetheart...Please?" John asked as he came in to the room and gave Sherlock a pointed stare. "I know your throat hurts but the heat will help it and I brought up some medicine."

Lily grumbled as she sat up and gave the men a heated glare that only managed to look sad. "I don't want medicine I don't want soup I just want Lucian and to sleep." She said on the verge of tears. "Alright I'll make a deal with you, take the medicine AND the soup and Sherlock will get Lucian for you alright?" John said as he rubbed her back. "And if you're good about it I'll make him read to you as well."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sherlock and John went to bed they were exhausted from Lily's quick switch from anger to sadness. "How does she do that?" Sherlock asked as he curled around his doctor. "She's a sick teenager...its ingrained in them to have mood swings." John smiled as he lifted his head for a quick kiss. "True...I'm just glad we got the flu shot this year."

John smiled again as the thought of a sick Sherlock was not something he would like to see in the near future. "ACHOO!"

Both of them jumped up and looked at the door. "Lucians turn I guess..." Sherlock said as he eyed the door. "Oh no don't even think of leaving me with two sick teenagers...I swear I'll lock you out and have Mycroft pick you up." John threatened then sighed at the look Sherlock gave him. "I just hope he's not like her when he's sick..."

"I don't know...but I do know that he probably won't want to cuddle with you while you read to him..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough Lucian came down with the flu the next day and both twins were bed ridden and poor Sherlock was beside himself.

"Lily wants soup but Lucian wants me to go away…" Sherlock flustered at the doctor who took all this in stride. "Then give the soup to Lily, give Lucian his art pad and then leave him alone…just because they share the same room doesn't mean that one over rides the other…" John said as he leaned against the counter watching his lover go and do the fifteen year olds bidding.

"Give the man a case and he's happy. Have him face a murderer and he's completely fine but face him with two sick teenagers and its the apocalypse!"


	19. Family

Chapter 18 Family

"Jawn! She's vomiting! What do I do?" a wild eyed Sherlock almost shouted as he came barreling down the stairs. "Give her a bucket and get her to the loo." John said evenly as he dried the dishes. Scenes like this one was the reason he's had a headache for the last three days. "But how do I make it stop?"

John could hear the tears and panic threatening his lover in the detectives pleading voice. "I'm sorry love, but the only thing we can do is let the virus run its course. Try rubbing her back, my mother used to do that when ever Harry or I were sick...always made us feel better." John said as reached up to stroke his lovers neck and shoulders, trying to relieve the tension brewing. "But she's so miserable." Sherlock's voice was filled with hopelessness as the situation and it made Johns heart break a little. "I know she is love. But she's sick." The doctor said as he turned to fill a glass with water. "Here give her this and I'll be up stairs as soon as I'm done here alright?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After Sherlock went upstairs to his offspring John tried to get back to the chores only to be interrupted by the phone.

"Hello?"

"John, Mycroft here."

"Oh...What can I do for you?"

"As I understand it neither you nor the twins have left the flat for several days and I am calling to find out why that is."

John blinked at the tone of Mycroft's voice. He was obviously worried. "Oh the twins came down with the flu bout three or four days ago and your brother refuses to leave their side...you know how he can get."

The silence on the other end of the phone worried John. "Yes, yes I do...I suppose he refuses to let you leave the flat until they get better."

"Refuses...No Mycroft you misunderstand. He's refusing to leave their side; it's actually very sweet the way he's hovering over them. All he wants is to make them feel better, even declined a case so he can stay with them and it was most definitely an eight at least!" John smiled at the memory of that argument with Lestrade. Suddenly a crash came from upstairs making the doctor flinch. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go and save your brother from your nephew."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hanging up with Mycroft John ventured upstairs to find a sullen Sherlock sitting outside of the twins bedroom, chin resting on his knees which he drew up to his chest to wrap his arms around them. Good god he looks like a child in time out John thought to himself as he knelt in front of the detective to place his hands on his shoulders. "What happened love?"

"I tried to comfort her like you said but when I did Lucian started to throwing things at me and yelled at me to get my hands off his sister and leave her alone." John blinked then strode inside the twins room, face full of wrath.

"Listen up, both of you. I don't care if he is your father and you are both ill, you do NOT throw things at him…unless he asks you to. Second of all, he is extremely worried about the two of you. He has never had to deal with children at all before and suddenly he has not one but two who mean the world to him. So yes he may do something…out of the ordinary but the only thing he wants right now is for the two of you to feel better. He really cares for the both of you and when you do something like that it doesn't just hurt him it confuses him because he thinks that he's done something wrong when in fact he was only trying to comfort you. I was the one who told him to rub Lily's back to comfort her because that was something that my mother did for me when I was ill. If anyone is at fault here I am. Now, Lucian I want you to apologize to your father." John thundered at the twins then took a look at their wide eyes. They definitely did not expect me to yell at them.

"John…I'm sorry…I just…" Lucian started but was cut off by a coughing fit that had the doctor a little bit remorseful.

"I know Luce…at the moment your sister is ill and therefore defenseless. Being her twin this brought out your protective instincts that are connected to her. But I hope you understand that neither John or I would EVER harm either of you…Neither physically nor sexually. Your too short for John and I prefer blond army doctors." He added making them giggle.

"Sherlock…Dad, we've never worried about…well THAT with you and John." Lucian rasped after he stopped giggling. "And I'm still sorry about throwing things at you and yelling at you." He whispered and sent his father a pleading look.

Sherlock tried not to let it show how much that look affected him, tried and failed miserably as he was immediately by the boys side, wrapping his arms around him. "It's alright I understand why you did it." He said not noticing his lovers smile, nor the fact that John took out his phone to take a picture.

*CLICK*

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks that proceeded the twins illness seemed to fly by until a series of texts stopped Sherlock's entire world.

Text Message from: Unknown

Hello my lovely! I do hope you liked my present! M

Text Message from: Sherlock

I am assuming you mean the music box SH

Text Message from: Unknown

But of course! Though naughty you had that female offspring of yours solve it instead M

Text Message from: Sherlock

I did not have her do anything. I forgot about it while she did not. But doesn't it get to you that your puzzle was solved by a fifteen year old girl? SH

Text Message from: Unknown

Oh that hurt! Well perhaps that lovely little girl of yours would be more willing to play then you are M

Text Message from: Sherlock

If you EVER come near my daughter I will hunt you down and I will END YOU

Text Message from: Unknown

Temper temper Sherlock and here I thought we were having such fun! Perhaps your son would like to play in her stead? M

Text Message from: Sherlock

The same applies to him SH

Text Message from: Unknown

I rather did hope that you wouldn't get TOO attached to those two cretins. But I do have to admit that the thought of a young pliable mind at my mercy is just…Delicious. M

Text Message from: Sherlock

My children are not cretins and they are definitely 'young pliable minds' to play with. You WILL leave them out of this. And don't act like you don't wish you had children at all never mind the fact that they would never be as good as mine SH

Text Message from: Unknown

Oh yes I do, I really do. But if I were you Sherlock, I would keep an eye on those precious to you. After all I do owe you and lets not forget that you aren't the only one who gets bored. And what lovely playthings you have to distract you M

Sherlock stared at the message with a mixture of panic and horror gripping his heart. I can't let them get hurt…But HOW? He asked himself then groaned in frustration as him mind palace went blank with worry.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sherlock sat on the couch in his thinking pose, trying to figure out how to solve the issue of John and the twins' safety when Lily burst through the door.

Normally such an action on her part would not be cause for concern but even through the fog of his mind palace Sherlock could see the blood that stained his daughters face and arm before she collapsed against the wall.

"LILY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea its a cliff hanger ending...never really done one before but i had to split this chapter into two parts...sorry but the next one will be up next week!


	20. Under Fire

Chapter 20  
Lily was walking home from school when suddenly the wall next to her exploded. What was that? She thought and ever her father’s daughter she walked over to investigate. Bullet hole? She pondered when another hit the wall to her left.   
Lily may be many things but stupid is not one of them so she ran. Only it seemed that ever five or six strides apart another bullet was shot only to explode right behind her. This made her uneasy, so she ducked into one of the alley ways to think about what was happening.   
Obvious bullet holes and they are obviously shooting at me but why am I not hit? They aren’t aiming for me but guiding me somewhere…leading me somewhere I definitely don’t want to be…and away from someplace I do want to go but what is in that direction? Restaurants main street, people, shops… people and crowds! I have to get back there but that freaking sniper has me pinned down so how? She asked herself then groaned when she thought of the answer oh this is going to hurt.  
Lily bolted out of hiding, right into line of fire, towards the place the sniper doesn't want her to go. Definitely doesn't want me to go in this direction if the way the shots are speeding up are any indication of SHIT! She thought as she ducked into yet another alley way.  
"Great now I'm bleeding." she groaned as she pressed her hand against the wound on her arm. "Going to need a bandage...wait...blood girl in an alley way and this building connects to the main street."  
Thinking on her feet has always been one of her strong suits while being intelligent and fragile looking was two more. All these traits together made her a force to be reckoned with and with a quick swipe of her arm she spread the blood to her head and face.  
"HELP ME! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" she shouted as she pounded on the door with the flats of her palms. "What the?" The cook started off as he opened the door to find a blood soaked teenage girl on the other side of the door.  
The cook promptly fainted.  
"Really?" lily sneered as she stepped over the unconscious man only to sprint through the restaurant kitchen ignoring the shouts of horror and the demands to stop the followed her until she got onto the street.   
"That should give me at least a little bit of a head start....but blood and crowds don't go together very well...FOUNTAIN!" she shouted as she quickly bolted through the falling water which should have washed away most of the blood but only managed to spread it further.  
After ten minutes of running and dodging bullets Lily's lungs burned as her legs screamed at her to stop. "Have to stop." She gasped as she rested against a tree only to see a black sedan pull up and four obviously armed men get out. "Shit have to keep going." She gasped and took off, trying to ignore the men that followed.  
Suddenly she spotted a reflection on the roof of a nearby building and the tree next to her exploded, spraying her with shrapnel. "Alright I've had enough." She whispered as she raised her head to stare at the reflection and raised her uninjured arm to give the sniper the two fingered salute. Now that she knew where he was nested she had the advantage.

 

"Sir...no not yet...she seems hell bent on going towards the shots...yes sir...well it seems as though I've been spotted...yes I'm sure...she looked right at me then flipped me off...yes sir...well acquiring her will not be easy. *sigh* yes sir I'll be there in ten minutes...only a graze sir...well I did not expect a fifteen year old girl to run TOWARDS the gunshots as most girls run AWAY...no I'm not mocking you sir...yes sir...ETA ten minutes."   
Colonial Moran closed the phone and with a sigh started dismantling his sniper rifle, thinking about how odd the teenage girl was, pretty but odd.

 

Sherlock listened silently as his daughter recounted her story after he bandaged her arm. "Then I ran home... though I believe I lost the four armed men somewhere along the way as I didn't see them for a few blocks before I got home." She said making him smile. "Lily that was EXTREMELY intelligent of you...only I believe those men in the sedan might have been Mycrofts...but better safe than sorry." He said then froze when an unpleasant thought occurred to him. "Oh don't worry I stole a phone on the way here and called the school, they put me in contact with Lucian who knows not to go home until someone he recognizes comes to pick him up." She smiled at her father.  
"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO USE IT TO CALL SOMEONE?" Mycroft roared from behind them and they both jumped as they didn't hear him come in. "Actually yes the thought did occur to me but considering I was under fire from a friggin sniper I thought it prevalent to keep my family as far away from him as possible." Lily snarled back at her uncle then sat back to await John and Lucians return home.  
When everyone was seated with a cup of tea and Lily recounted her story for the second time Sherlock told them about the threatening texts, which Mycroft exploded over. "YOU PUT JOHN AND THE KIDS IN DANGER SHERLOCK AND FOR WHAT? A GAME? A CLEVER PUZZLE FOR YOU TO SOLVE? LILY COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE TODAY!" he roared making John jump to his feet. "First of all Mycroft, He isn't at fault here if anyone is I am." John shouted over Mycrofts roars of stupidity and responsibility. "Sherlock told me about the texts last night and we both know that Moriarty wouldn't strike right away as he likes to play with his targets. He likes his prey good and terrified before he springs his trap remember? So I told him not to say anything to you and the kids until we figure out the best course of action. That way the kids would be safe at school and wouldn't have to look over their shoulder or wonder why there are men following them everywhere they go, essentially freaking them out." the army doctor said as and he moved to wrap Lily in his arms. "Well that was stupid." was the only response Mycroft gave.  
"Actually it was very smart dear uncle from what I understand this Moriarty person is a creature of habit in some regards, like John said, and he would want to keep that habit and us on our toes. But this time he changed tactics. Only thing I don't understand is why would he lead Lily somewhere? Wouldn't it hurt dad more if he just blew her head off?" Lucian asked surprising everyone.  
"Essentially lily's death would hurt a lot more but he would lose his leverage. Sherlock would hesitate if lily were Moriarty's captive as her safety would be paramount in his mind. He would hesitate to ensure her safety but if Lily was killed...." John trailed off as he hugged the girl harder. "I would hunt Moriarty down and make his worst nightmares come to fruition." Sherlock growled as he placed a protective arm around his son. "And that goes for you as well Lucian." He said as he gave a kiss to the boy’s hair who gave a half-hearted grumble of protest at the action.  
"Well either way it’s not safe here for any of you, Mrs. Hudson is going to her sisters and as for you four...we have to keep you safe and Baker Street just doesn't qualify as safe anymore." Mycroft smiled grimly making John and Sherlock groan while the twins simply gave them an odd look


	21. Protective Custody

After packing the twins, Sherlock and John joined Mycroft at the front of one of his many cars while the kids took the backseat.

"Now when we get to the manor I want you to keep in touch at all times so…pay attention!" Mycroft snapped when he realized that he was being ignored by everyone but John. "Thank you, now my brother and John have cell phones so keeping in touch isn't a problem the problem lies with you two." He said giving a nod towards the twins. "Here you go, now these cell phones have already been programmed with John and Sherlock's number as well as my own and I've taken the liberty of downloading some apps that you may find useful, Lily yours is purple and Lucian yours is green…I believe you both favor these colors. Now please be careful and UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU TO EXPERIMENT ON THEM!" he said looking at his brother while pulling out two brand new iphones out of the bag making Johns eyes go wide and he started to smirk.

"Part protecting and part spoiling eh Mycroft?" he grinned and then stared as the iceman blushed. "Yes well..we also figured that the twins may get bored at the manor and this might keep them out of trouble for a while. Also we will be picking up the Lestrades to keep them out of the cross fire and Mrs. Hudson has gone to her sisters."

"Oh please you only wish to see him again! You know your little crush is getting a little out of hand Mycroft!" Sherlock said absentmindedly as he pulled his own lover closer. "Wait did you say we're going to the manor?!"

Mycroft smiled grimly at his brother. "Why yes Sherlock…I did."

LINE  
"Why is Sherlock pouting now?" Lestrade asked as he and his son got into the car. "He doesn't want to go to the manor and just lost a fight with Mycroft over it." Lily helped as she then turned her attention to Kyle in order to ignore her father who was pulling Johns phone out of his hand. "Oh relax its only Harry and you don't even want to talk to her right now." He snapped and turned the conversation elsewhere.

"Strange how fast my children have gotten along with your son so quickly." He said out of the blue while fiddling with Johns phone. "Not really, he's had a bit of a crush on Lily since the first day they went to school." Greg smiled at Sherlock who scoffed and turned towards John.

Lestrade knew the signals that he was being ignored and only smiled at the detective. "How is Scotland yard?"

Greg turned to find Mycroft waiting for an answer. "Oh its going well I suppose, though it would be nice if people stopped killing each other though. Paperwork is hell." He replied earning a death glare from Sherlock which was ignored. "How is your work going?" He asked then winced at the clipped "Classified" that Mycroft threw his way. This is going to be a fun ride he thought and leaned back in his seat.

 

When they finally reached the Holmes Estate everyone climbed out of the car to stretch their tired muscles, thankful that they were out of their confined space of the car. "WOAH!" Kyle exclaimed upon seeing the size of the manor. "Yea its beautiful on the outside but full of crap on the inside." Lily remarked as she rolled her injured arm to loosen the muscle even further. "LILY!" Mycroft growled at the girl then frowned at the look that she shot at him. "Oh sorry uncle, its not crap its inventory." She responded with eyes like ice. 'just like Sherlock used to be' Mycroft thought then realized that the pain in her arm was putting the girl in a bad mood. "I'm not invalid I can carry my own bags!" She snapped when Mycroft leaned over to help her.

Mycroft raised his hands in the classic gesture of 'I'm innocent in this' and watched as his niece struggle with carrying her bags to the door. "Lily…accepting help doesn't make you weak…not accepting help when you need it doesn't make you strong…it makes you stupid." He said as he pulled the largest bag away from her.

"You're right…I'm sorry and thank you." She muttered as they walked through the door and into the foyer.

 

"SHERLOCK!" came a feminine shout of joy as everyone dropped their bags. Lily struggled not to laugh as she saw her father try to hide behind John. "Oh come here and let me look at you!" The older woman cried as she forcefully dragged the detective out of hiding. "You've gained weight since I last saw you! And also…oh…hello." The woman stopped and stared at the five people in the room. "And who might you all be? Mycroft don't be rude!" She snapped, noticing the elder brother trying to slide out of the room.

"Mother this is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade and his son Kyle, Doctor John Watson formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers also my boyfriend and these two are Lily and Lucian Holmes…my children" Sherlock said then winced at the disbelieving stare. "Sherlock…you don't have children…so its no use trying to pull one over on me. Now lets get these two back to their real parents and…John is it? Thank you for playing along with my son but I don't believe he will require your services now." Mrs. Holmes smiled her brightest smile even as he rebuffed her sons claim. "Mother…they are mine." Sherlock said.

"Don't speak such nonsense your being ridiculous. Mycroft please see these three home."

Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mummy…these are his children and John is his lover…you can even run DNA tests if you still don't believe."

Mrs. Holmes stared at her eldest child with disbelief before turning on her youngest child. "THESE CHILDREN ARE YOURS? THEY HAVE TO BE AT LEAST 13 OR 14! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD TWO BASTARD CHILDREN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT IS GOING TO LOOK TO EVERYONE? WHERE IS THEIR MOTHER?"

The twins flinched at the shriek and started to back up slowly, hands clasped. "Their mother isn't in their lives and if I have my way she never will be again and I don't care how this looks they are MINE and nothing you can say or do will change that fact." Sherlock growled even as his head snapped back as if his mother had slapped him. "nonsence Sherlock every child needs their mother and to be honest you wouldn't make a good father, you can't even take care of yourself. Now sweeting where is your mother?"

"Hopefully tower of London if not the bottom of the Thames." Lily's voice made even the iceman flinched. She did not like this woman not one bit.


	22. Enter the Holmes's

"Hopefully tower of London if not the bottom of the Thames." Lily's voice made even the iceman flinched. She did not like this woman not one bit.

Mrs. Holmes looked shocked at the girls announcement then turned towards her youngest son. "You allow her to talk like that…about her own mother?" Mrs. Holmes snapped at Sherlock who grasped Johns hand and stood a little taller. "You have no idea what their mother put these children through. Their mother is currently in prison for prostitution, possession of illegal narcotics, child endangerment, and possession with intent to distribute and that's the only charges that we were sure wouldn't drag the children through court. Now its been a very long day and Lily needs to go and rest as she had been shot. Now if you'll excuse me I'll get them settled." Sherlock announced making his mother stare.

"Shot…what the hell was she doing that she got shot for?" Mrs. Holmes asked her son who stared. "You are assuming that Lily was in the wrong and was shot because of something she did?" Mrs. Holmes nodded curtly. "Of course with her background she must have done something to deserve her wound."

Sherlock stared at his mother like he had never seen her before. "Mother...she was walking home when someone tried to kidnap her by using a sniper to lead her to the kidnapper. But she thought on her feet and received a flesh wound because of it. In no way was her getting shot her fault and as for her background? I don't know anyone who has lived through what they have and come out relatively unscathed. The only disorders they have is severe trust issues and some co-dependency that they are dealing with." Sherlock said making his mother glare.

"Amalee…That is enough, leave the poor boy alone." came a commanding voice from the top of the stairs.

Where Amalee Holmes was bright and flashy the man at the top of the stairs was dressed in an understated suit and tie and he was leaning heavily on a cane. "Father…what happened now?" Mycroft asked with a pointed look towards his father's cane. "Sword fight. Now we did not raise you to be rude Mycroft, introduce us to our guests."

"Greg, Kyle, John, Lily, Lucian this is my father Sir Trymman Alexander Holmes and his wife Amalee Holmes." Mycroft smiled at the guests as he made the introductions. "Ah yes, Sherlock's children." Trymman said as he made his way over to the twins and he grasped Lily's chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "You, my dear, have much of your fathers rebellious spirit in you…as well as his coldness…be careful you do not feed the ice within you too much my dear otherwise you may not be able to find your way back." He whispered as he turned his attention to towards his new grandson. "You have his shyness…and I see you also inherited his artistic ability as well. What medium?"

Lucian blushed at the mans words and cleared his throat. "I…I draw…and paint…sir." He finished then looked over at his grandmother who was making his way over to his sister to pull at her shirt. "What is this?"

"A shirt…why?" Lily sighed at the question knowing that no matter what she said it would not be the right answer. "We'll get you some real clothes...are those combat boots? Really? We'll get you some heels and a pretty dress! Why we'll even have your hair done, maybe some highlights…"

Lily just phased out the woman's voice as she tried to decipher the meaning behind Trymmans words. "Amalee enough, Lily may have a flowery name my dear but if I'm not mistaken that is all you have in common besides gender. Ah, Travis, would you please see them to the drawing room I believe some tea is in order after your journey. Oh and don't worry about your bags we'll get someone to bring them to your rooms. Now John, tell me how you and the twins are fairing with my son."

 

Five minutes later everyone was seated in the drawing room, a cup of tea in front of each. "Tea, tea, tea, why is it always tea?" Lily whispered to her brother who only shrugged, indifferent to her plight, one which everyone else had forgotten as well.

"It's English which is weird because it was originally Chinese." Kyle offered and struggled not to laugh as Lily began putting everything on the tray into her cup…in massive quantities. "Sugar, Agave saccharine and almost an entire lemon?" He asked making the girl smirk. "And cream, don't forget the cream!"

Mycroft was having a lovely conversation with his father and brother when he leaned over to grab his tea cup and take a sip…only to spit it out all over the table. "Mycroft? Really?" Amalee scoffed as he dabbed at his mouth then turned an accusatory eye on his brother. "Don't look at me Mycroft, you are the one who gave Lily the tea…and the tray." He smiled making his father laugh. "I saw her playing with the sweeteners but I didn't see her switch the cups!" He laughed making her blush and his eldest son scowl. "Why is it always my cup?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heard a stupid joke I hope you like.  
> ME: knock knock  
> YOU: who's there?  
> ME: I love doctor  
> You: I love doctor who  
> ME: ermergerd So do I!  
> See stupid but it made you smile (hopefully


	23. Family Meals

After the 'tea incident' the Holmes quickly figured out that if Lily did not like something then she was quick to foist it onto someone else… usually tampered with and usually Mycroft. Needless to say by dinner he was at his wits end.

"Mycroft she's only testing you, if you didn't let it bother you so much then she wouldn't do it." Greg said as Mycroft tried to wash out his mouth after a bite of doctored cake. "But why me? Do I have a sign on me that says mess with me? Why doesn't she do this to John or Sherlock?"

"Well at the moment you are the most formidable person in her eyes so she's testing you…that's all. But from what I hear at least she isn't putting living things in your room or surprise attacking you…" Greg said handing the government official another glass of water. "True Sherlock was a handful at the best of times and luckily has mellowed out some as he got older and Lily definitely cannot compare with him at that age." He said making Greg stare. "Mellowed out?"

"Gregory…in the middle of winder he used to fill water balloons with water and live newts. When they exploded the person would not only be soaked but would also have a live newt on them…" Mycroft smiled at the Detective Inspector.

"Mycroft…" Greg started but closed his mouth as he realized that there was no good way to phrase the question but continued anyway at the look Mycroft shot at him. "There is no good way to ask this…but why does she see you as a threat?" he asked them immediately regretted the question as Mycroft's shoulders sagged a little bit.

"When Lavonia first came to me with the twins…I'm afraid I wasn't the nicest of people and to make matters worse I told Sherlock that I could take the twins away at a moment's notice. But that was only to make Sherlock attach to them faster and hopefully think his actions threw in order not to hurt them…but I'm afraid that the children might have over heard and Lily has decided to take the offensive."

Greg sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "That would explain it…Have you sat down with the twins and told them that wouldn't happen?" he asked then mentally slapped himself as he realized the answer would be a 'no'. "Well you may want to do that before Lily sends you into a sugar coma." He said at the guilty look that passed over Mycroft's face for a split second.

Taylor smiled at everyone as he placed the pot roast on the table. "Oh thank you Taylor this looks delicious!" Amalee smiled as everyone but Lily took one piece (Sherlock had plans to covertly shift his to Johns plate later, in small increments and over a set amount of time) and started eating. "Lily sweetheart, why are you not eating?" The matron demanded in a sickeningly sweet voice, drawing everyone's attention to the teenage girl. "I'm not hungry." Came the reply making Amalee glare. "Of course you are, you are a teenager now eat something."

Lily stared down her grandmother and repeated that she wasn't hungry.

"You should know that I did not put up with your fathers eating habits when he was your age and I will not put up with yours now eat."

"I CAN'T!" she almost shouted at the Matron who's eyes went wide and John suddenly realized the problem. Lily can't use her arm without pain he thought and reached over to start cutting up her meal. "Lily if your arm was paining you, you should have said as much." He said as he cut up the asparagus for her. "I'm sorry but that isn't the problem…" She whispered into her lap.

"Pain aside little girl you do not raise your voice to your bet…elders!" Amalee growled from the head of the table. "Why not? You have not been my grandmother for a whole three hours and you don't even like me! So why bother vying for affection that you will refuse to give? And as for you being my better…" Lily trailed off making Amalee stare and sputter at this. "Don't even bother you can sit there talking about manners and decorum and dress fitting you don't know me. But you know what Grand'Mere? I am not some doll for you to dress up and play with so don't even bother. Oh and thank you John but my lack of appetite is from the pain medication making me nauseous not the pain in my arm. So if you'll excuse me…" Her smile cracked at the seams as she fled the room, her grandfathers whisper echoing in her mind.

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked Lucian who simply shrugged. "I don't know, she's been acting odd lately and won't tell me what's going on." He almost snarled. He and Lily have always told each other everything even the stuff that would harm the other. So for her to keep a secret from him was unsettling to say the least and what felt like a betrayal to say the most.

"I'm going to talk to her." Sherlock said as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and started to stand but halted at his fathers raised hand. "I don't believe anyone can help her with whatever is going on in her head right now. Otherwise her brother would know what is troubling her." Trymman said then gave his youngest son a pointed stare. "Sit, now John you were saying?"

Lily ran until her lungs burned and she collapsed against one of the many tees, not even realizing she was outside. "I'm not cold…I'm not…" She whispered as the days events finally crashed down upon her. So far she's been shot at, escaped a kidnapping, whisked away from her new home to a place that doesn't want or need her, her brother is slowly drifting away from her, told that she was cold and now yelled at by someone who demanded respect while showing her none. The incident with Grand'Mere at the table simply pushed her over the edge, she did not know how much more she could take before shattered into a thousand pieces like glass.

Lily tried hard to calm her shuddering breaths and pull herself together. "I've survived worse then this, I've come out whole…I will not allow them to make me cry…I'm stronger than that." She whispered even as her voice broke at the last sentence, unsure if that was still true or not, and that terrified her most of all. Where had her strength gone? She wondered as tears started to pour down her face.

"I'm going." Sherlock announced as he got up and left the table. "Sherlock, sit down NOW!" Amalee cried then stared as her youngest son defied her. "No Mother, I will not. My daughter is probably feeling overwhelmed at this point. I mean so far she's been shot at, escaped a kidnapping, whisked away from her new home, basically told that no matter what she says or does it will not be enough to make you approve of her and right now she needs me."

"What is it with you two? Of course I approve of her!" Amalee shrieked. "Really? Then why did you not correct her? After all it was you who taught me that not deigning is just like agreeing with a statement." He retorted and swept from the room. "Amalee, come into the sitting room, now." He heard his father say making him smile a little. Perhaps Trymman finally took of the blinders concerning his wife.

"Lily?"

The girl looked up upon hearing her name then settled farther back into the tree roots. Hopefully her father would pass by and not notice her, she could not deal with his anger at her action at this point. Not when she was feeling so fragile that a simple gust of wind could break her.

"Oh Lily…Sweetheart." Sherlock said as he spied the little girl huddled into the tree roots, legs drawn up against her chest with her forehead pressed against her knees. Unfortunately her long dark hair obscured his vision of her face. "Come here sweetheart, it will be alright."

Lily stole a glance through her hair to find her father kneeling in front of her, eyes worried. Suddenly she gave a hiccup and started to cry again…making the world's only consulting detective panic.

It will be alright Sweetheart…it going to be alright!" he soothed as he rocked his daughter in his arms. I don't care what I have to say as long as she stops leaking! He thought as she clung to him and cried.


	24. Mistaken Identity

Lily stared up at her father with watery eyes and threw herself into his arms. She couldn't unburden to her brother as he was too fragile for her problems and John. Well john would want to try and fix everything that was bothering her and though she loved him for it she needed to do it herself.

Sherlock however, simply sat with her and listened, wiping her tears away before asking if he could do anything. To which she shook her head.

"Well if I cannot help that can we go inside? You are starting to shiver…here wear this until we get in." He said as he draped his Belstaff over her shoulders trying not to laugh when the hem tried to pool at her feet. It was cute.

When they walked in Trymman could see the red in the girls eyes and (though he would be loath to admit it) felt a little guilty. "Lily come here please." Though the statement was posed as a question it still rang with authority. "Yes sir?" She asked, her eyes downcast.

"I am afraid you misunderstood before when I said that you have your fathers coldness. You see both you and Sherlock have the ability to detatch yourself from a situation to analyze it in its entirety. This makes you seem cold and if you are not careful you may get stuck like that. That was all I meant. If people look hard enough, anyone can see that you feel too much and that is the reason you do this…just like your father."

Lily blinked at her grandfathers gentle smile. She did not know how to handle this man so she did what anyone would do in her current situation. She imitated John, giving him a curt nod before shuffling away.

That night Lily found herself unable to sleep and just laid in the foreign bed, wide awake, her thoughts twisting upon themselves until they became a snarled mess. Exasperated she threw off the blankets and padded down the hall, looking for her brother who could hopefully help her get to sleep.

"Luce…LUCE! Wake up!" Lily whispered harshly as she shook the person sized lump under the blankets. "Not Lucian." The person groaned as he sat up and before she could flee, wrapped his arms around her wrist to tug her into the bed beside him. Essentially pinning her between the wall and himself.

"What are you?" She whispered as he tugged a blanket around her. "now tell me what's wrong." He said whispered back. "I…I'm just…"

Kyle smiled gently and stroked a hand down her arm until he was grasping her hand, entwining their fingers. "It's going to be alright. Go to sleep I won't let anything bad happen to you." He smiled and held her hand until she fell asleep.

"WAKE UP NOW! GET OUT OF THAT BED!" a female voice screeched, jolting them out of sleep only to be faced with a livid Amalee.

"What?" Lily rasped as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes just in time to see her father, brother and John run into the room.

"Oh good, Sherlock this…Hussy climbed into the bed with this boy. God knows what they have been doing all night! I will NOT put up with such actions under my roof!" Amalee looked as if she was preparing to stamp her foot after her little tantrum.

Hussy? Oh I really hate her Lily thought as she glared at the woman.

"Lily is not a hussy mother. Now Lily…why are you in Kyle's bed?" Sherlock asked, curious to the answer as he ignored the frightened boy. "Thought he was Luce."

With that Amalee saw red. "Oh…my…god…GET OUT. GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT…GET OUT OF THIS ROOM GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screeched.

"Mother, enough. Lily had had a very trying day yesterday to say the least, even by adult standards. Now she only wanted the comfort of the only thing stable in her life, which happens to be her brother." Mycroft said from the doorway, surprising everyone with his presence.

"No Mycroft such actions cannot continue. I did not allow it when you and your brother were children so why should I allow it now? It's…unhealthy." Amalee retorted giving the twins a sour look.

"That is true you did put an end to it all those years ago…But look how we turned out mother. Neither of us trusts the other and god forbid we end up alone in the same room. I. Don't. Want. My. Brothers. Children. To. End. Up. Like. Us." Mycroft growled through gritted teeth.

"I don't care what you want Mycroft, this is my house and my rules!"

With that Sherlock seemed to snap out of the stupor from having his brother stand up to his mother for his children and glared at his mother. "Fine then, Come along children go and pack your things, John come along we are going to find new accommodations." He said and turned to sweep from the room to help pack.

"Wait a second Sherlock." Trymann said from just outside of the door, halting the detective in his tracks. "I will not allow you to put my grand children in danger, so no one is going anywhere and Amalee? You hush now, this is MY house and you will abide by my rule. The twins are guests in this house. Now Mycroft explained the last year of their lives to me last night and if they wish to draw comfort from each other's presence then so be it. As for what happened with Sherlock and Mycroft…well we are going to have a little chat about that later. Now everyone this argument is settled and breakfast is on the table. I suggest you eat it while it is hot."


	25. kidnapped

The next few days at the Holmes manor as John and Sherlock were holed up in their room conducting experiments, the Holmes elders were off doing god knows what, and Mycroft and Greg mainly stayed in either the study or the library talking. (Lily was convinced that Mr. Holmes was either James Bond or Q {it didn't really matter which} and Mrs. Holmes…well let's just say someone dropped a house on her sister.)

This left the three teenagers with a huge house that they could do virtually whatever they wanted, with the stipulation from John that fire not be involved. The teenagers were fine with that idea until Lily found a short sword and proceeded to enslave the boys.

"Why do we have to be slaves?" Lucian asked as Lily led them down a corridor. "Because I have the sword…how about I call you my prisoners instead?" She smirked then frowned at the look the boys shared. "Hey Lily? What happens when prisoners are mistreated?" Kyle asked then smiled at her confused look.

"They REVOLT!" He grinned then lunged at the girl who promptly shrieked and ran down the hall, flinging the sword into a random room.

Kyle and Lucian chased Lily through the house and into the backgarden where the girl turned on her pursuers. "You'll never take me alive!" she shouted then her eyes went wide as she saw a shadowy figure step out behind a bush to slam the butt of a semi-auntomatic into the back of Kyles head. "Lucian! RUN!" she screamed but he too was knocked unconscious before he could move. "I think I will take you alive, now are you going to come easy? Or do I have to sing your brother?" The tall blond man smiled as he stepped forward, gun still trained on Lucian.

Lily slowly raised her hands above her head as she knelt on the ground, eyes locked on her brother.

John was holding two beakers of ominous blue fluid for Sherlock when a thought popped into his head. "Sherlock?"

"Mmm."

"Sherlock!"

"Hm? What is it John?"

"I haven't heard the kids in a while." John remarked then glared at the scoff that Sherlock threw at him. "Relax John their probably just playing at the other end of the manor."

"I don't care Sherlock…I'm going to check on them." John said through gritted teeth then watched as Sherlock carefully turned off the Bunsen burners, wrote a few sentences in his notebook and gave him a small smile. "Alright lets go."

They searched for an hour before alerting Greg and Mycroft. "There are many places that they could be John…" Mycroft remarked earning him not only a glower from not only John but Greg as well. "Mycroft I know you don't understand but there are three of them. Three teenagers make a lot of noise even when they don't mean to. Silence is never a good sign Mycroft."

John nodded then looked towards Sherlock. "Doesn't this place have a garden?"

All four of them walked out into the garden, looking behind bushes before Sherlock gave a panicked shout, making everyone start running towards his voice.

"Sherlock what is…KYLE!" Greg almost screamed as he knelt beside his son only to be pulled back by Mycroft as John checked him over. "He's alright just unconscious, Kyle…Kyle wake up." He said as he gently woke the boy up.

"What happened?" Kyle asked as he tried to sit up only to be pressed down again. "How are you feeling?" John asked making the boy glare. "Head hurts but other then that I'm fine…where are Lily and Lucian?" he asked making Sherlock and John share a panicked look yet again. "Mycroft…"

"I'm going to check the security cameras."

Half an hour later Mycroft walked back into the room, face pale from barely controlled panic. "Sherlock…John…"

Both men stared at the government official before they sat down on the floor backs together. "I'm sorry… we have Colonel Moran on camera…he took the twins…"


	26. Introducing Moriarty as...Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yea sorry about the odd update times but...life is all about plans that go Haywire...

Lily groaned as she opened her eyes. The light was so blinding that she immediately closed them again. 'He didn't have to drug me.' she thought to herself before sitting up and looking around the room.

It was pink. Eye blindingly pink. She was lying on a bright pink bed with princess pillows with crowns scattered over the comforter. There were stuffed unicorns at the end of the bed and across the room was a shelf full of creepy porcelain dolls. On another wall was a bright pink bookshelf and in the middle of the room was a pink table with pink chairs and a tea set on the table. The room itself looked as though it had been painted with pepto bismol. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to the bookshelf to investigate what kinds of books they gave her to pass the time with. Grimm's fairy tales, the pink fairy book, the princess and the pea, the prince and the pauper, the bookshelf was full of fairy tales.

"I knew it...I'm in hell." She muttered to herself with a scoff. She walked over to the door to see if she could leave (she didn't think so but it didn't hurt to check) when she heard it unlock. She jumped back when the door opened to reveal a smallish man with black hair and creepy eyes on the other side.

"Oh yay! You're finally awake!" he smiled gleefully making her question his sanity. She would have to play this very carefully. 'Princess bedding, pink room, dolls, tea set. he thinks I'm a child, a scared child...I can work with this.' She thought quickly before running over and lifting one of the wooden chairs over her head. "Who are you? Where am I? Where is Lucian and Kyle? Why did he knock me out?" She demanded making sure he saw the tears in her eyes, the tremor in her body and the quiver in her lip. Her body language screaming out to everyone: help I'm a scared little girl trying to be strong'.

"It's alright sweeting, we aren't going to hurt you. Bad Sebastian had to knock you out. After all we couldn't have you seeing where you were heading now could we? As for Kyle… Well we left him back at the manor. Lucian is here though, he's in his own room!" He giggled and flicked the tip of her nose. 'Alright mad man thinks' I'm harmless, I can play that up.'

"I want to go home!" She cried as she made it look like she was struggling to keep the chair over her head. "I'll have that please." A blond man said evenly as he walked into the room and pulled the chair out of her hands. "Oh you poor child! You don't have to be scared! We aren't going to hurt you! Oh I know! How about a compromise! I'll take you to Lucian but you aren't going home...how about it?" The mad man crooned gently as he pat her on the head. "I want my brother and I want to go home!" she cried as the man placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the door. "It will be alright, Come on now I'll take you to him."

"LUCIAN!" she almost screamed as she was led into a blue room holding her brother. Quickly she threw herself into her brother's arms, silently letting him know what game they were playing. Luckily they had played this game many times before and they knew exactly what to do.

Lucian wrapped his arms around his sister and rocked her gently in his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair. "It's alright A Ghra." he murmured before turning towards the men who kidnapped them. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Lucian demanded to know.

"You think you know everything but really you only know the story they told you. You see we didn't kidnap you to harm anyone, least of all you two. We wanted to save you from Sherlock." The black haired man said making them even more suspicious. 'Why would we need saving from our father?" Lucian asked the insane man before him.

"I did NOT want to have this conversation so soon... But Sherlock...well he's actually a sociopathic criminal mastermind...and he's not your father."

Lucian blinked rapidly as the man continued speaking. "You see a few years ago, Sherlock and I...well we had a small war between the two of us. He even convinced his brother that I'm the bad guy and I was taken prisoner. He lost the war even though he killed many people to ensure his win. He never got over that loss and has vowed to harm me ever since. Mycroft though, he found out about the two of you...not my finest moment i might add. Anyways Mycroft convinced Sherlock that he was your biological father, setting you two up as his children. The perfect leverage against me because you see...I'm your father."

Lucian stared at the man, unmoving until he felt Lily pinch his back. "Wait...Sherlock isn't our father."

"no"

"And you are?"

"yyyeeeaaaassss"

"So who the hell are you?"

Moriarty blinked at the sudden question then placed the heel of his hand against his eyebrows. "Oh I am sooo sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is James Moriarty...but there are those who call me...Jim! but I would prefer father...or dad...or daddy even da would work!" He smiled gleefully.


	27. Plotting and Planning

Lucian stared at Moriarty. "You're Moriarty."

"Yes."

"You're our father."

"YES!"

"So why were you shooting at Lily?" Lucian asked making Jim blink. "SOMEONE SHOT AT MY DAUGHTER?" he practically screamed making the twins flinch. "Sir that's what I was trying to tell you before. You see Mycroft hired a sniper to go after the girl and pretend to try and shoot at her." Sebastian said making Jim frown.

"What? Why would he do that? OH! I get it! If Mycroft sets up a pretend threat then Sherlock and his doctor would automatically blame me! Then he could spirit the twins away and I would never have gotten a hold of them! It's brilliant!" Jim said and clasped his hands together.

"Why is that brilliant?" Lucian asked with a frown.

"Easy a perceived threat is always more effective than a real threat!"

Lucian blinked slowly making Jim sigh. "You see with a real threat you can always just neutralize It and be done with the entire thing but with a perceived threat there is no target to neutralize and you're forever watching your back! MUCH more effective." Jim said with a brilliant smile before turning back towards Sebastian. "Go and bring me that sniper Sebastian. I want him here as soon as possible...Oh!" He suddenly started as Sebastian left the room. "You two are growing children... children are always hungry...I should feed you! COME!"

 

"Here you go! Roast beef!" Jim smiled at the twins as he pushed the plates in front of them. "You simply MUST tell me absolutely EVERYTHING about the two of you! What are your favorite subjects in school? What are your hobbies? What was your child hood like? do you have many friends?" He babbled on then simply stopped and stared at the two.

"We only have one friend, Kyle who that man left at the manor." Lucian responded as lily eyed her roast beef with contempt. "Is there something wrong with the beef?" Jim asked trying not to lose his temper.

"Nothing's wrong with it, Lily's a vegetarian." Lucian announced making Jim put on his shocked face. "Oh! Well then this simply won't do my dear! let's get rid of that nasty dead cow and have some rabbit food instead! Though you must love animals a lot to denounce eating them!" He said as he told the maid to get Lily a salad.

"Not really." She whispered quietly and stared down at her plate. No matter what Moriarty said or did he never got more then two words out of Lily at a time. "So Lily what are your favorite subjects in school?"

"Music and Calculus."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Moriarty waited for the girl to elaborate but quickly gave up when he realized that she was not a blabbermouth like all those dull people in the world. Instead he turned his attention towards Lucian.

The meal went quickly after that with Lucian and Moriarty talking with Lily's words coming few and far between.

 

"Alright Kids! There are a few rules that you MUST abide by. First of all you cannot leave this wing unless its to go to the garden area. This is for your safety mind you. And it's also so we can find you if we need to. Now here are the recreation rooms they have tellys, pinball machines, pool tables, gaming systems. Here is the target practice area, you can find Sebastian here a lot or he's in the recreation area. This is the library, this is my office. ALWAYS knock before entering. this is my room and this is Sebastian's, again please knock before entering as we can be...a little jumpy." Moriarty smiled at the two of them.

"Any questions?"

"No, not really." Lucian responded for the two of them as Jim led them back to the recreation room. "Alright you two unfortunately I absolutely HAVE to get some work done. SUCKS! But I will be done soon...ish. I'll be done soonish. Have fun!" Jim smiled insanely before walking off.

 

The twins immediately turned around and walked outside towards the garden. They had seen all the cameras that laced every room and they needed to talk where it wouldn't be overheard.

After five minutes of searching Lily found a large waterfall. "yea this place is really weird." She muttered before going to look for her brother, dragging him back to the waterfall. "Alright I don't understand." Lucian said, the sound of the rushing water covering his words. "Luce, that guy has cameras EVERYWHERE inside that place. He is definitely lying about being our father and about Sherlock I know that much." Lily said and sat down on one of the large rocks that laced the water's edge. "This place is most definitely a gilded cage." She said then continued at Lucian's confused look. "You know looks like a dream house but it's still a prison."

Lucian sighed and sat down next to her, placing an arm across her shoulders. "And how do you break out of a gilded caged Lily?"

"Yea I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. But the better question is, what does he gain from having us here?"

"Sherlock said leverage against him."

"Leverage to ensure Sherlock's absence, a failsafe of sorts...but why would he need a failsafe? What is he planning?"

"I don't know."

"Yea me either...Anyways we can't do anything about it anyways. So we should just play it like we have been you the big brother and me, uber harmless. But be wary, and make sure he sees it too. He knows we have trust issues so make sure to let him think that he's winning us over little by little." Lily whispered against her brothers shoulder, feeling rather than seeing him nod.

Any outsider would look at the two of them and see two teenagers sitting by the water fall. The girl looking as if she was about to shatter and the boy trying to keep her together. And that is exactly what the twins wanted them to see.


	28. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright two chapters because I...well forgot this account exists...again... I'm SORRY!! I swear I didn't mean to forget but I've had a little bit of a time with technology...it hates me...horribly.

Sherlock paced the sitting area of 221b, his anxiety growing with every step and it was starting to get the better of him.

"Sherlock sit down, you giving yourself a panic attack isn't going to help the situation so SIT DOWN AND EAT SOMETHING!" John shouted then gave a curt nod when the detective instinctively sat down. Sherlock then noticed what he did and swore, loudly. "How is eating supposed to help John? I mean Moriarty is somewhere out there and HE HAS MY CHILDREN!" Sherlock almost screamed then pressed his face into Johns shoulder, grabbing onto the fabric of his jumper. "I don't know what to do John…I just don't know." He whimpered as John turned in his seat to wrap his arms around the detective's shoulders.

"Sherlock, stop it." Trymman said from the doorway. "You are not alone in this; you have resources this time Sherlock. When you first knew about Moriarty I stood back like you asked me too, but this time I REFUSE to let some madman keep my grandchildren. Is that understood?" He demanded then nodded as Sherlock sat up and grabbed his tea cup. "This time Sherlock, he didn't just mess with you, he messed with all of the Holmes's and its time we went to war."

 

"How did he get inside?" John asked looking around at the three Holmes's and Lestrade. "He had to have had someone on the inside…but who?" Mycroft asked as he scanned a list of names trying to figure out which one was weakest. "He would have had to have something on the man to do that, anyone come into mind Mycroft?" His father asked.

"No one yet…Anthea I want EVERYONE questioned, I don't care how long they have worked for me, yes everyone." Mycroft growled into his phone then took a look at his brother who was holding Johns hand as hard as he could, trying to keep his anxiety over the children at bay. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw the damage the kid's absence took on his brother.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone turned to find Kyle Lestrade at the threshold, pale and shaking with unshed tears in his eyes. "Why are you apologizing?" Sherlock demanded, honestly confused as to why.

"I promised Lily that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and when I get the chance to prove it I broke that promise and they were kidnapped!" He cried and flinched back as his father moved to comfort him.

"Kyle look at me…Your seventeen years old. The man who took my children is not only in his 30's but is also a professional assassin; you NEVER stood a chance against him now stop this." Sherlock said and before John could scold him, Kyle drew himself up. He seemed to gain some semblance of strength from Sherlock's words. "You're right; tears aren't going to help find them. What can I do?" The teenager asked making his father smile proudly.

"Tell me what you remember before you were knocked out."

"Luce, Lily and I were messing around when she found this old sword. She then took Luce and I as prisoners but we staged a revolt, we chased her through the manor and into the garden when she turned back and told us that we'd never take her alive…then someone hit me from behind." Kyle said trying to remember anything else he might have missed.

"Well that was unhelpful and tedious…" Sherlock muttered as he moved back to the couch.

"Kyle, you said you were running through the manor?" John asked the boy.

"He just said that John!" Sherlock snapped then growled as John hit him in the face with a pillow then continued at the boys nod.

"Sherlock if they were running through the manor that means they weren't in one place." He said.

Sherlock gave him an annoyed look. "If they weren't in one place and just running around then Moran wasn't laying in wait for them. I think that he was just there to do some recon when BAM!" He said and slammed his palm against the table making everyone jump. "His targets just fell into his lap."

John shrunk back from the stare of all three Holmes's. Even though he was used to it with Sherlock the weight of three stares was a bit much.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sherlock muttered as he walked over to his lover. "John you're a genius!" He said then pressed a firm smacking kiss on John's mouth.

"I don't' know but Anthea has a lead on who let Moran onto the manor grounds…only problem is they fled." Mycroft spoke as he glared at his phone.

Sherlock lurched over to his brother only to grab him by the shoulders leaning in to stare Mycroft in the eyes. "THEN. HUNT. HIM. DOWN."


	29. Freaking out Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...freaking out assassins...kind of self explanatory ^_^

Chapter 29

Lily and Lucian sat on the couch staring blindly at the television. They had already explored every inch of the wing they were allowed in and were very bored. "Alright I've had enough of this." Lily said as she pulled herself off the couch. "Where are you going?" Her brother asked immediately curious. "I'm going to go and make my own fun…" She smiled evilly before heading out the door.

 

"Hey Sebastian." Lily said as she walked into his room. "What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down right next to one of his guns and to her credit didn't flinch or even acknowledge its existence. "I'm cleaning my weapons."

"Why are you doing that?"

"So they wont jam up when I try to use them."

"Why would you need to use them?"

"To protect you, your brother, and Jim."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To keep you out of Mycrofts clutches." Lily could see the vein in his temple start to throb as he clenched his jaw.

"Why is that so bad? Is it because he likes tea?"

"No its because Mycroft will turn you against Jim."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because Jim is a good guy."

"According to who?"

"Will you stop with the questions already? And get down your not supposed to be in here at all never mind sitting on my bed." Sebastian finally snapped at the girl who only flopped back with her arms spread. "But I'm BORED!"

"Go watch the telly or play dolls or something." He snapped making her glare. "Just because those may be your favorite past times does not mean they are mine." She snapped back then headed out of the door.

"…WHAT?!"

 

"It's the twins sir."

"what of them?"

"They're kind of… freaking me out." Sebastian admitted to Jim's bemusement. "Sebby…You're a cold blooded killer…A master assassin… they're twelve…How can they possibly be freaking you out?"

"Alright it started a few days ago when Lily came into my room and sat on my bed. Then she started asking all these questions and I couldn't help it. I snapped at her. After that every time I turn around one of them is just there…staring at me….and it's not just her…its both of them…and they chatter."

"Chatter."

"Yes sir they chatter."

"What do they chatter about?"

"I don't know it's like this secret twins language they have going. And I swear they are plotting against me." Moran snarled as he dropped into a chair making the criminal mastermind blink. "Don't be ridiculous Sebby. They're twelve; they can't plot against a mouse at this point in their lives."

"Sir they're fifteen."

"Twelve, fifteen it doesn't matter now. You're a master assassin."

"Yes?"

"ACT LIKE ONE! They are CHILDEREN!" Jim roared then sat down hard. His name should be moron I swear. He thought to himself and rubbed his temples.

"Yes sir."

 

"Helloo children!" Moriarty sang brightly as he skipped into Lucians room "Hi Jim." They said in unison making Jim stop. Alright he might have a point in the creepiness he thought before continuing.

"I need an itsy bitsy favor from you two." He smiled at the twins who eyed him suspiciously. "And that would be?"

"Sebastian says that you two have a bad habit of popping up and… well staring at him… that's freaking him out so could you two please not do that?" Jim smiled and tried not to grind his teeth at their confused looks.

"Yea,"

"We could try,"

"Not to do that."

The twins spoke one right after the other and Jim tried not to snap his neck from one to the other as they spoke. "Thank you."

 

"Guess he really told on us." Lucian remarked quietly to his sister but she only placed a hand on his arm and nod her head towards Sebastian's room. "Watch this."

"Sebastian?" Lily asked as she tiptoed over to him making him jump ever so slightly. "What?!"

Lily automatically adapted her 'cute and wounded' expression making the assassin feel a little guilty towards her. "I'm sorry what do you need Lily?" he asked as he gentled his voice towards her.

"I just wanted to apologize… Luce and I didn't know that we were freaking you out." She whispered as she took a small step back. "We were just curious that's all."

Sebastian's heart melted at the sight of this girl's innocent expression. "That's alright, just a little creepy to turn around and seeing you two standing there chattering then you run off…"

Lily forced herself to blush at his words. "We were curious as to what you do as security but you always knew we were there…"

"That's alright, you were just curious…But do me a favor and next time just ask alright?" he gave his best smile which was generally reserved for women a little older then the girl in front of him.

Lily blushed and he couldn't help but chuckle at her red cheeks as she stuttered a 'good bye' then fled down the hall to where her brother was waiting.

"She really is adorable." He mused before going to see his boss about his next target.

 

END OF 29!


	30. Sibling Rivalry

Lily smiled as she thought on the past week. Sure they had been kidnaped but by the look of things they were not going to be here long. The blond guy had taken a liking to her 'Sweet and Innocent' disposition like white on rice. It had become a daily thing to grab a book, take it to the recreation room and sit quietly with him. While he thought she was just quiet she was actually plotting against him, just like he thought.

"Sebastian?" She asked so quietly that if it was not silent in the room he would have missed it. "Yes Lily?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I have a question..."

"Well ask!" he laughed, finding her reluctance to speak adorable. "What is it you do?" She whispered then hid her face behind her book.

Sebastian snickered as he lifted a finger to press down on 'Treasure Island' to reveal Lily's blushing face. "You're adorable...I work security here. That's why you usually see me walking the halls." He smiled and placed an arm around the back of the couch before flicking the tip of her nose with one finger. "Don't be afraid to ask me questions Lily, I don't mind."

Lily giggled sweetly and pressed against his arm making him smile. "Now I question for you."

"What is it?" The girl asked, eager to please her new friend. "Where is your brother?" He asked and instead of letting out a giggle the teenager scoffed at his question. "Who cares?"

"Are you two fighting?" Sebastian asked with a tip of his head. Alright if there is a rift between to two we can use that to our advantage the assassin thought to himself as Lily droned on about how Lucian didn't respect her and did not think she could do anything because she is a girl. All the while Sebastian nodded along and made sympathetic noises while she talked.

When she finally stopped, Sebastian gave her a one armed hug. "Sounds to me like you two need some time apart from each other." he said sadly then tipped her face up to look her in the eye. "Want me to beat him up for you?" He grinned making her laugh. "Thank you but no." She smiled up at him.

 

Down the hall Lucian was raging. "And she just doesn't get it! What am I supposed to do?" He fumed before dropping dramatically into the chair across from the desk.

Moriarty struggled not to roll his eyes. The boy was obviously jealous over the time that Sebastian spent with his precious little sister. But he wasn't about to tell him that. "She obviously needs you more then you need her Luce. So stay away from her for a little while and teach her whose boss!" HE said as he looked over the paperwork from china.

Lucian thought about it for a second before he stood up and did something that not only shocked the criminal but shook him to his core. Lucian, the hostage, HUGGED him. "Thank you for listening and I will DEFINATELY take your advice!" he said then rushed out of the room.

Moriarty sat at his desk, staring into space for a good half an hour before Sebastian walked in. "Boss?" He asked highly confused.

Then Moriarty blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?! He's a HOSTAGE WHY WOULD HE HUG ME?" He screamed as he flew into a confused rage and started to wreck his office.

 

That night Moriarty and Sebastian watched as the twins sat as far apart from each other as posible and spoke only though glares.

*Duh Da Duh Da Duh Da*

Sebastian smiled as the theme from Jaws emanated from his phone.

From: Boss

I see its working

Sebastian smiled and quickly sent a reply and soon they had a conversation going.

From: Blond Sniper

I don't think they have ever fought like this before

From: Boss

And they come to us for advice? I thought they were smarter than that.

From: Blond Sniper

It's not like they have a choice in the matter. Who else can they ask?

From: Boss

Good point now get off your phone you're being rude.

 

The fight continued for several days, Lily running to Sebastian for advice while her brother went to Moriarty. Both men, when asked for advice, would do whatever they could to widen the rift between the twins.

One day the fight got out of hand.

Jim was sitting at his desk when Lucian walked into his office, covered in red paint. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked staring at the teenager. "Lily booby trapped my room" he growled and started to sit down in the chair but then thought better of this. "Where did she get the red paint from?" Jim asked astounded.

"No idea, she's magic." Lucian responded to Jim's surprise. "Alright this has gotten out of hand." Jim sighed and walked over to his phone to call up Sebastian. "Seb, get Lily and bring her into my office." He snarled into his phone.

 

When Sebastian and Lily walked into his office he had her sit down. "Alright I've had enough of this fight between the two of you. Now you will end this fight or I swear I will lock you both in your rooms and you won't come out." Jim snarled at the twins who stared at him.

"And you Lily…where the hell did you get the paint from?" He asked making her flinch back. "Recreation room." She muttered and slouched down making herself appear to be smaller.

"Don't do it again." Jim responded then kicked them out of the office.

"What the hell? There wasn't any paint in the recreation room." Sebastian muttered making Jim sigh. "I figured as much. What made the fight escalate?" He asked.

Sebastian shrugged and eyed the door. "No idea but that probably wasn't the best plan in the world. Let's not let them fight again."

"Agreed."


	31. Tension Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a friendly reminder that if you kill the author the story ends there...just a reminder now if you will please excuse me I'm going to go hide in a corner....
> 
> and strange question but how do you know if someone comments on your work????

Sherlock was inconsolable. Everything that John tried only made him more withdrawn. "Come love, you're about to pass out from hunger and exhaustion...Come eat something and get a little sleep... please." He practically begged then took a step backwards at the look in his lover's eyes.

"I don't need your help Doctor...Why don't you go sit by some ailing person's bedside." he snarled but John only drew himself up. "I'm only trying to help Sherlock. You needn't be mean, I am not the enemy." He said making the man glare even harder.

"No you aren't the enemy but you're not doing anything either. Your USELESS here...That's all you can do isn't it. Just make tea and try to SOOTH some nerves. Why are you even here? This isn't just another case here. These are MY children and you're useless here. Why don't you go to the clinic or something? Leave and let me find MY children." Sherlock snarled at his lover.

Every word spoken was like a knife in John's heart. Sherlock's words of being useless ringing in his ears as he meekly gave a nod of his head and walked out the flat.

He made it to the park before he had to sit down, his leg feeling as if someone was trying to skin it and he was having a little trouble breathing. All it took was a few words from Sherlock and he was bordering on a panic attack and his psychosomatic limp came back worse than before.

Sherlock is right, I am useless...All I can do is pat him on the shoulder and make him some tea. I'm just slowing him down. They aren't even my children he said so himself... John thought and didn't even notice the tears pouring down his face as his mind whirled against him.

"Mycroft."

"Yes dear?"

"John's in the park."

"Oh that's nice he needs to get out."

"Not really he's holding his leg and...Yea he's crying."

Mycroft finally looked up at his boyfriend, that posed as bad news. "Let me see..." He strode quickly over to the CCTV footage and stared. "I'm going to find Sherlock...Our dear doctor looks to be having a severe panic attack and his PTSD symptoms seem to be surfacing. Which direction did he come from?"

"221B."

"Right go to the park get him to the clinic while I go have a little talk with my little brother." Mycroft said through gritted teeth. There was no doubt in his mind who was at fault for John's current condition.

 

Sherlock snarled as he opened the door to find Mycroft on the other side. "What do you want? We're all out of cake."

Mycroft simply sighed at the childish insult before smacking his little brother in the head with his umbrella. "Hmm I would have thought it would have made different sound as your head is as hollow as your heart is. You're an idiot Sherlock. You are not the only one suffering the loss of the twins. But you just cannot see that can you? Do you know what you have done? Do you even care?" Mycroft growled as Sherlock rubbed his head.

"And what is it that I was supposed to have done?" The younger Holmes growled back.

"You ATTACKED your John. The only person who has put up with you for so long. You knew EXACTLY which buttons to press and you pushed them until you pushed John to his breaking point!"

"So we get into a fight and he goes running to you? Or was it Greg?" Sherlock growled then yelped as Mycroft hit him again, this time in the shin.

"No I actually figured it out on my own. At the moment Gregory trying to take John to the emergency clinic to treat his PTSD symptoms combined with the massive panic attack that the sociopathic arsehole that he's currently in love with brought on."

Mycroft had a pleasure of watching his younger brother's eyes fill with horror and the blood drain out of his face.

"W-what d-did y-you s-say?" the younger Holmes stuttered.

"Congratulations brother you broke John."

 

Greg searched the park for a good ten minutes before finding his friend.

"John!" He shouted and ran over to the doctor who was hunched over himself. "Oh, hello Greg."

"What did that prick say?" Greg asked as he knelt by John's feet to look at his pale face.

"Oh nothing much...I'm just useless and this is just another case to me..." John muttered making Greg seethe. But John didn't even see his friends face as the clouds of doubt and depression swirled around to obscure his vision. Before he knew it he was hyperventilating

 

When his vision cleared the first view he had was of the ground between his feet. Greg had pressed his head between his knees.

"Yes...I guess Sherlock made it VERY clear to John that the twins were not his children...yea he said as much when he was hyperventilating... No his breathing has slowed down...Yes I'm still taking him to the clinic... be there soon."

 

"You're going to be fine Dr. Watson." the pretty nurse smiled at him while she removed his blood pressure cuff. "Thank you Melissa." He murmured back and moved to lay back against the bed suddenly very tired. He had forgotten how bad the panic attack could get and how much his psychosomatic limp had hurt him. "Hey John." Greg smiled gently as he came into the exam room. "How you feeling?"

And the pity starts. "I'm fine Greg...I just need to get back to pick up some clothes." He said as he slid off the bed and struggled not to wince at his pain in his leg. "Pick up some clothes? Why would you need to do that?"

"Kind of hard to stay somewhere you aren't welcome Greg. Now thank you for dragging me here but I have to find someplace to stay for a while."

Greg stared at John. He had always thought that he and Sherlock would be the couple to make it through thick and thin. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure...Now that I know what he actually thinks of me, I'm damn sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me!


	32. Plans Revealed...Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples, this is the Beginning of the chapter (I know Duh, but the chapter notes thing kind of disappeared on my computer...)  
>  Bonus points if you can guess what Lily is making out of that disposable camera...I'll give you virtual cookies and pie if you get it right ;)
> 
> I think that the next chapter is going to be pretty long (compared to the last few) but only one more chapter stands between you and John and Sherlock doing the Kiss and Make Up thing (always capitalize the kiss and make up as it is important lol)
> 
> Anyways feel free to write me love notes in that little box at the bottom of the screen (I love getting them!) and I am going to announce something right now.

After the paint incident Moriarty tried a new tactic to win the twins over without having them fight. he used a tactic that had won over numerous men and woman. A tactic that, when used correctly, can be the most devistating weapon in his arsenal.

Bribery.

"I've come to the conclusion that you two are merely suffering from boredom and that's why you guys have been fighting so viciously. I would like to fill the time you spend fighting one another with other things. Now, what would you two likes?" He asked blatantly as the twins stood in front of his desk.

The twins blinked slowly before giving a shy smile. "Some art stuff would be nice." Lucian smiled gently as his sister thought it over. Only he could see the wheels turning in her head. "A few disposable cameras would be cool."

Moriarty frowned at the girl's odd request. "Disposable cameras? Wouldn't you rather a digital camera?"

"Digital pictures always come out to... clean. I like the slight blurriness of the disposable camera." Lily whispered and moved to hide behind her brother.

Moriarty sighed at he movement. He was rapidly losing ground, something he was not used too. Then he gave a shrug and chalked it up to teenage weirdness. "Alright, art items and disposable cameras...Anything else you need?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins had the requested items within a few hours of their petition.

Moriarty and Moran watched from the window as Lucian happily drew in the garden and his sister walked around taking pictures of everything.

"Art stuff and disposable cameras?" Moran questioned from behind the criminal consultant.

"I thought they would have asked for something more...elaborate." Moriarty sighed as he shook his head in confusion. "Go out and see what they're doing would you?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriarty grinned as Lily managed to pin Moran down to snap a few photos of the confused and surprised assassin. He was beginning to see why Sherlock liked having them around. Even though they had almost no guile they were quite pleasant to be around.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright spill, Lil." Lucian muttered staring at his art pad. "You don't like photography."

"Do you remember Mike Seabra? He was the one who won that science fair a few years back?"

"Right, he did a project on electrical current and how you can modify it too...OH!"

"You got it. Remember I helped him research and put it together?"

"Yea and the little bastard took all the credit for that project too."

"Which works in our favor now. We already know where the fuse box is...Now all we need is..."

"Sometimes I just love you too bits." Lucian grinned as he interrupted her thought process and threw an arm around her shoulders to give her a one armed hug. "Just leave it to me Mo Dheartháir."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat by the waterfall and using a flat screwdriver, gently pried apart the disposable camera. She noted where the Electrolytic Capacitor was located before she rewound the film back into its spool.

Pressing the camera into a pillow she had brought with her, she clicked the shutter button which set off the flash and with a quick move, yanked out the battery.

Now all that was left was to locate a toggle switch, some wire, solder and solder items. But that couldn't happen until tomorrow. So she hid the camera behind a rock and went back inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily! I found wire and solder items!" Lucian whispered excitedly as Lily walked around pretending to be happy to take pictures. "Where?" She smiled as she took a photo of her beloved brother. "Sebastian's room. But he's going to be gone for at least a week!"

"How did you gain access? I thought he thought you didn't like him?"

"Oh I pretended to want to apologize for being jealous over the time he spent with you."

Lily grinned at that news. She had forgotten that Moran was to be sent on 'special assignment' tomorrow. "Nice! Now the only problem is..."

Lucian's shoulders sagged at her words. "I know...But this may be our last and only chance to do this...

"I know, it's now or never right?" she grinned and snapped another picture of her brother, making sure to get the sky line behind him.


	33. ESCAPE!

ESCAPE!  
(side note, does anyone else think of Dori from Nemo saying Es-cap-ee?)  
They waited until the day after Moran left to put their plan into action. Lucian had already gotten 'friendly' with Moriarty by pretending to be interested in his work and the stupid genius fell for it hook line and sinker.  
________________________________________Lucian sat at Moriartys desk and tried to look riveted as Moriarty rambled about how work. "You see you need crime in the world unfortunately. All sunshine would make a desert and no one wants that. Did you know the last time the world was 'crime free' it sent off the dark ages?'  
On and on he droned while Lucian smiled and made re-assuring noises. That was his talent.  
While Lily could get into anyplace and use her eyes to make herself appear weak and harmless Lucian had his own talent. He could make people talk.  
He knew exactly what to say and when to say it so that his target kept up with what is essentially a monologue. One that has a nasty habit of incriminating the person speaking.  
Take Moriarty for example, he had just told Lucian that he was a criminal mastermind and had gone on about his work, revealing details that should never have been revealed. He also just destroyed his own plan by calling Sherlock 'their father', oops.  
________________________________________  
So while Lucian distracted the short psychopath, Lily snuck into Sebastian's room, locating and grabbing the required items with ease. How she missed them before she did not know.  
She had found a toggle switch and insulated copper wire in a random supply closet at the end of the hall and ran into the garden.  
When they first arrived she noticed that the cameras shot almost every square meter of their prison except one place. Right beside the waterfall.  
She quickly grabbed the hidden camera and located the charge switch on the PCB. She then peeled off the tape and removed the button to solder the toggle switch to the pads underneath. She then de-soldered the transformer and Xenon flash from the PCB and threw them into the waterfall, isolating the section of the PCB with the charger unit and cutting the rest of it off.  
She then grabbed an iron rod she found in the supply cabinet (when they supply they aren't actually joking) and wrapped the copper wire around it, binding it with adhesive tape that she stole off of Lucian (don't tell).  
She then attached the coil to the flux capacitor then attached the other end to the unused terminal on the switch.  
She sighed as she sat back gingerly; it had taken her almost an hour put this device together and she was in the final leg of the race. She carefully re-inserted the battery. The device was ready. Now all that needed to happen was wait until the most opportune time showed then they would be free.  
________________________________________  
That night Lily crept into Lucian's room and shook the lump beneath the blanket. "It's all done" she whispered making him chuckle. "Yea, you got your gizmo and I got my ear talked off by a criminal mastermind… I wonder what it's like to be normal."  
Lily rolled her eyes and waited for her brother to put on his shoes. "You got everything?"  
________________________________________  
Lily and Lucian crept down to the fuse boxes where Lily placed her device next to the opened panel. "Watch this." She whispered excitedly as she rapidly turned on and off the device only to wait for a moment before turning it on.  
Then the lights went out.  
"HA!"  
________________________________________  
Moriarty was sitting at his desk while Sebastian filled him in on the 'special' assignment he was sent on. He had finished it quickly and quietly and had come back in a hurry. Moriarty was getting bored listening to his assassins voice drone on about the assignment.  
Then the lights went out.  
"WHAT THE JUMPING MONKEY FUCK?!  
________________________________________  
The twins ran through the halls and through electronic doors that now opened with ease. After all you can't lock electronic doors without power can you?  
What surprised them most was the fact that there seemed to be no one else in the building. It was just empty room after empty room until they finally found the front door.  
Most people (usually in movies) would stop and stare at the front door like it just told them the meaning of life is that people aren't wearing enough hats. But the twins are smarter than that. They didn't stop and stare at the door, they raced through it and down the drive way.  
They had escaped Moriarty's clutches now the tricky part was finding out where they were.  
________________________________________  
"Lily we've been running for forever, we need to stop to at least get our bearings." Lucian said as he ran alongside her. "Alright lets climb one of these trees and see if we can see a town or something." She replied and started to climb.  
"You see anything?"  
"No not yet…"  
"Lucian…I see smoke…And I think a church!" Lily cried with glee and started to scramble down the tree with Lucian following after.  
"It's right over there, but we have to go around the cliffs to get there!" Lily smiled and grabbed her brother's hand to start dragging him towards the church.  
They ran for almost an hour before a tree next to them exploded. Sebastian was home.  
________________________________________  
"FIND THEM!" Moriarty roared as he shoved everything off his desk. "I want them hunted down and found!"  
Sebastian gave a curt nod before fleeing the room. The lights had turned back on after a few minutes but that had only increased the confusion. First everyone had to check on WHY the lights had gone out only to find a small EMP next to the fuse box. Then the security cameras were checked to find that Lucian had (effectively) distracted Moriarty while his sister not only made a TEPG but she also set it off at the fuse box in the middle of the night.  
Obviously she was not as sweet and wholesome as he was led to believe.  
________________________________________  
Lily and Lucian kept running until they almost skidded off the cliff. "Stop I really don't want to shoot you." Sebastian said from behind them.  
Lily turned to eye the assassin giving him a grim smile. "You know what Seb? I really can't believe that you fell for that whole 'I'm so sweet and innocent' charade. Kind of stupid don't you think?" She smirked and resumed her usual stance with arms crossed and one hip cocked out.  
"Yes I did fall for that and Moriarty fell for Lucians act as well. Congratulations, you managed to pull one over on us, something not even your father could have done."  
"No shit. First of all he's a guy and sweet and innocent doesn't actually work with him. Second of all he's a known threat so getting on his good side? Yea not going to happen. So he plays it as himself. Thirdly you both made it OBSENELY easy to fool you both. Just tip your head and widen your eyes a bit and 'wa la' the big bad assassins tripping over himself to cuddle you and make everything all better again."  
Sebastian watched as the girl he had thought was too fragile too sweet managed to morph into a self-assured young woman with a smart mouth.  
"You see Seb? I don't need you to protect me, I can do it myself. Plus you made one HUGE mistake you see. "  
Sebastian watched as the twins clasped hands and Lucian gave his sister a re-assuring smile.  
"You don't fuck with our family."  
Then the twins jumped backwards and down the side of the cliff.  
________________________________________  
THE END  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
No I kid I'm not that mean it continues…haha  
________________________________________  
Sebastian stared at the empty air for a moment before running over and looking down the side of the cliff where the waves smashed against the wall. "Oh my god…James is going to kill me." He said before standing up and walking back to where his rifle was laid against a tree, picked it up and then ambled off towards the house.  
________________________________________  
"Oh my god…James is going to kill me." Lily and Lucian heard from their perch on the wall. "Holy shit Lil." Lucian remarked before looking up the side of the wall. "Did you see this ledge?"  
"Of course I saw it before we jumped I'm not insane you know. I saw it from the tree but you can't see it from up there I guess…now come on we have to climb up and get to that church, hopefully they have a phone."  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lily made a portable EMP device by the way....


	34. 34 Break Up or Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOY IMPORTANTE!  
> if you see a double like line this  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> It means there is smut afterwards so if you don't wish to read it, skip it

Sherlock stared at his brother before sprinting to his room to grab his shoes and coat. "Which hospital is he in?" Sherlock shouted as he ran for the door. "Why should I tell you?" Came his brother’s voice which stopped him cold.  
"Why...I have to get to John, I have to apologize." Sherlock sounded as lost and confused as a child.  
"Why would you do that? The only thing you are thinking of right now is yourself Sherlock. How can you get John back, How can you keep him by your side. What about what he wants?" Mycroft asked as he stood up to his full height to look down on his little brother. "I've seen you experiment on John; I've seen you break his heart and spirit. Why should I tell you where he is?"  
Sherlock stared at the floor for a good minute before answering. "So I can find out what he wants. Or at least apologize for what I said. I didn't mean those words I was just so frustrated and so angry with myself..."  
Mycroft interrupted his brothers words with a single hand on the shoulder. "Tell him that, but I'm coming with you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Greg sighed as he watched John struggle into a shirt. He didn't know what to do. John's leaving will most definitely break Sherlock in a way that will destroy him. He knew that Sherlock will have to be put on full surveillance once again because John was Sherlock's world as were the kids and with both of them gone...  
"Greg?"  
Greg's head snapped up at John's voice. "Oh sorry I was in my own little world... anyways like I said I know you don't want to stay with Harriet so you can always stay at my old flat for a while. That way you can keep in touch. Plus it will be easy to find you once we've located the children."  
John nodded and gave a small smile, but it didn't reach his sad eyes.  
"Can I just tell you something? I know that it's none of my business.."  
"Then stay out of it." John said simply as he picked up his suit case.  
"Alright then." Greg said as he suddenly remembered John chinning the chief.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock bolted out of the car and into the waiting room. "John Watson." the girl behind the desk held up a finger as she chatted on the phone with what sounded like her boyfriend.  
This made Sherlock angry.  
Reaching over he yanked the phone out of her hand and slammed it so hard back into the cradle that the plastic split. "I need to see John Watson now if you'll get off the phone with your boyfriend who happens to be gay you can do your job and TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Sherlock snarled at the scared girl who went on automatic.  
"Room 442d...." She gasped as the tall man whirled around and ran to the lift.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock sprinted down the hall and directly into 442d. "John I've..."  
The bed was empty and there were no clothes in the closet. But there was a trace of John's cologne on the pillow. "He left?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John and Greg shared a cab to Greg’s old flat. He hadn't needed it since he and Mycroft had gotten together. "Alright this is the sitting area, the kitchen, bathroom and the bedroom... That's about all you need to know really." Greg sighed and scratched his head. It was a weird feeling being back. Come to think of it he hadn't been back in over three months. Did that mean that he and Mycroft were living together now?  
"Thank you for this by the way..." John said absentmindedly as he dropped into an old ratty chair. "No problem. Oh, about the rent, that's paid up for the year." Greg said and before John could protest, ran out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock paced in front of the hospital room. 'Would John go? He refused to go to Harriet's after he got out of the war so he wouldn't go there... Perhaps he went to stay at Sarah's place.' Sherlock thought as he knew that she and John had remained friends after the break up. 'No he has too much pride to go to her...perhaps he went to Greg’s place."  
"Mycroft, does Greg still have his flat?" Sherlock asked as his brother walked over.  
"Unfortunately yes he does."  
Sherlock gave a curt nod and ran down the hall and down the stairs, knowing how slow the lift would be.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John was sitting on the couch when someone started pounding on the door. "What the hell?" He asked before going to open the door.  
He opened the door to find Sherlock standing on the other side, dripping wet. 'Oh hell no' John thought as he moved to slam the door closed.  
Sherlock lifted an arm and slammed his hand on the edge of the door, keeping it open. "I don't blame you for not wanting to see me. But please let me speak, and then tell me what you think. But please let me speak."  
John thought for a second before giving a curt nod. He would let him speak but not into the flat.  
"I know what I said was extremely out of line." Sherlock started then took a deep breath. "The fact that I hurt you so badly...It kills me. I mean I shouldn't have said that. I know it's not true. You have always been there for me even when we weren't together. You've always been there for me; especially with the twins...I know they are just as much yours as they are mine. I mean you were there every time I stumbled with them and have always been a rock. And I took advantage of that. It doesn't matter how frustrated and angry I was at myself when I said those things. It only matters because I hurt you. You aren't useless, not even a little bit. If anything you are extremely useful. You always help me remember when to eat and sleep and I am so sorry that I said those lies. And I know that you didn't think it was just another case to solve. It was never just another case for you."  
John moved to speak but Sherlock lifted one large hand and placed it against his mouth with a shake of his head. "No don't speak just yet; I'm just trying to find the words." He said with a sigh and continued.  
"You're always there. You're always at my side and I've taken advantage of that. I've taken advantage of you, something I never should have done. But I don't blame you if you never want to see me again because let’s be honest. I need you a hell of a lot more than you need me."  
John waited until Sherlock removed the hand from his mouth. "You love me?"  
Sherlock’s eyes went wide as he realized that in the middle of his apology he confessed to John. But there was no way to backtrack without hurting John even more. "Yes, yes I do love you John...What's not to love?" He asked and turned his head away so John didn't see him blush.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John thought for a moment before pulling Sherlock’s head down. "I love you too Sherlock and I swear if you ever do that again..."  
Sherlock didn't need him to finish that sentence so he stopped John from talking by covering his mouth with his own, kissing the man deeply.  
John pulled Sherlock towards the bedroom and pushed him onto the mattress. "I want you Sherlock...But I don't want to wait till we get home."  
John had never seen Sherlock get undressed so fast, not even when he had spilled corrosive acid on the crotch of his trousers.  
He stood there simply looking at his lover’s body until said lover gave an audible throat clear and looked pointedly at his clothes.  
"I do believe John that you have to be naked as well for this to work."  
Sherlock watched as John then stripped and folded up his clothes to place on the chair. After he was done Sherlock drew the small army doctor into his arms and kissed him deeply as he pressed him into the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock had always thought that sex with John was a gently thing. Easy friction, gentle hands and a slow build. But this time it was different. This time had harsh bruising hands, teeth that nipped and bit and they rolled around to increase skin to skin contact.  
"God Sherlock!" John growled as Sherlock rubbed hard against him.  
But before he could ask if it was too hard John grabbed his ass and ground their erections together making the detectives head roll back into his skull. "Oh!"  
"Now Sherlock, I want you now." John growled and started rifling through Greg’s bedside table looking for anything to use as lube.  
"John I have some..." Sherlock groaned as he threw his body sideways and scrambled for his coat. "Thank god all I could find was lotion with menthol in it..." John remarked as Sherlock drew up a triumphant hand grasping a small tube of lubricant making John smile.  
"I want you Sherlock..." he groaned as Sherlock lubed up his fingers and started to open him up.  
After a few second John started to groaned and thrust back into the digits lodged inside of him "M-More..." He groaned as Sherlock started to add another finger to the two that were already inside of him.  
Soon he was open enough and Sherlock scooted behind him using the lube already on his fingers to coat his cock. "Now John?"  
"NOW" John all but begged the detective until he slid inside then began to move.  
Keeping with the theme Sherlock set a brutal pace, pulling back only to slam back into John harshly making him groan.  
Sweat poured as bodies pounded together. Each man was slamming into the other, trying to gain that little bit of sensation that would push him over the edge and into oblivion.  
Then Sherlock began to speak.  
"I love you John. And you're mine...MINE!" Sherlock roared as his body poured into Johns forcing the doctor to follow him over that cliff and into bliss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John lay in Sherlock's arms, panting with exhaustion. He needed a shower as his body was covered in cum and sweat. "Jesus John..."  
"Yea." He sighed and nuzzled his face into Sherlock's collar bone. "I love you too by the way." he sighed then glared as his pillow moved. "Now...Not so much."  
Sherlock laughed at Johns glare and growl. "Come John"  
"Already did"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and yanked on Johns arm. "Shower then a cab home..."  
"Alright you talked me into it." He laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the cab John sat curled up against Sherlock with their hands entwined.  
Suddenly Sherlock’s phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
Sherlock went pale at whatever the other person said.  
"What is it?" John asked worriedly.  
"We know where the twins are..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have commented on this word, you all get a cookie for the effort :)


	35. Olive Branches and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....olive branches and memories...its right there in the title...I don't know how to do summaries....not at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who commented on this story! It's really made my day (seriously I get a 'you got mail' noise from my phone and my face lights up but its usually just spam >.

Lily and Lucian climbed back up the cliff until only the top of their heads peaked over. They couldn't see the assassin but that did not mean that he was not there.  
"I think we're good Lil." Lucian whispered and lifted himself up then turned to help Lily climb up. "Alright now that he's off our tail the town is this way." Lily said as she grabbed her brothers hand and started walking towards the western sun. They would have to either walk fast or find shelter relatively soon as the sun was just starting to set.  
They walked for hours as the sun dipped behind the trees. They still had not found shelter.  
"Lily I think it's time to make a fire or something." Lucian said as he held his arms close to his chest.  
"You might be right but we have no blanket or anything..." Lily said as she shivered silently.  
"Come on, I think I remember Dad telling us about the guy who survived in the woods for a week by eating bugs and using leaves as blankets."  
Lily smiled remembering that whole argument between John and Sherlock  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Lily and Lucian were sitting on the couch doing their homework (For once there was no fight over who had the right answer) when John and Sherlock stormed into the flat in the middle of a heated argument.  
"But John-"  
"NO Sherlock."  
"But-  
"NO just no. Sherlock you can't abandon the flat for a month to prove that some insane man managed to survive in the woods for a week!" John responded as he slammed himself into his chair. "Hello children."  
"Hey John." They said in unison mainly to watch him fidget. "How did he survive?" Lily asked ignoring her brother who poked her with the sharp end of a pencil.  
Sherlock skipped over to grasp her by the shoulders. "Funny you should mention that...I know who wants to g-"  
"NO! No camping trips Sherlock." John almost snarled and lifted one shaking hand to his forehead.  
The twins decided to take pity on the doctor, even though camping out did sound a little fun.  
"He has a point."  
"True, cell phones-"  
"No service, Tea-"  
"No properly heated water."  
"Or tea pot"  
"Experiments-"  
"No continual heat, or freezing of items."  
The twins spoke back and forth seemingly ignorant of the adults who watched with growing fascination.  
Then they struck the final blow.  
"What about violin by firelight?"  
Both men sighed when they thought about how romantic that would be, then Lily spoke and shattered their illusions.  
"The violin case isn't air tight. The damp would get in and not only ruin the strings and bow but it would also warp the wood. That violin would never sound the same again."  
Sherlock looked at his precious violin in horror. For all his genius he did not think of all the things he couldn't bring with him.  
"But...The man...he survived by eating insects and using leaves as an insulator to his clothing...But...The violin..." He finally responded then dropped onto his chair in defeat.  
John looked from the sulking detective to the twins who gave him a conspirator wink, to which he winked back.  
He really loved them sometimes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So basically we stuff our clothes with leaves?" Lucian remarked making his sister sigh.  
"Yes..."  
"But the bugs..."  
"According to dad they taste like chicken..."  
"And now you're being ignored..."  
"Whatever. Now stuff our clothes with leaves and huddle close I guess..."  
"Remind me again why we can't make a fire?"  
"Because we're being hunted by an assassin who will see it."  
"Right, survival...that always wins every argument I guess."  
"Plus we have no way to light it unless you want to try that shoe string with a stick thing...which won't work in this damp." Lily remarked giving her brother a droll stare.  
"Listen midget...Shut up!" Lucian jokingly snarled making her grin.  
"Alright time for some very uncomfortable bed."  
"Yea yea, shut it."  
The next morning the twins woke to bird song and the feeling of mushiness. "I don't like this very much." Lucian muttered as he tried to pull every single leaf out of his clothes.  
"Neither do I but we survived... raspberries!" Lily exclaimed as she ran over to one of the bushes only to jump as she frightened several birds and squirrels away.  
"Yay rabbit fodder." Lucian said as he ambled over.  
Soon both twins were covered in the sticky red juices and groaning in the delight of having their stomachs filled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Soon though the twins had to leave so Lucian made a makeshift bag out of his tee-shirt and safety pins that he had stolen from Lily's skirt to put the berries in.  
"Alright lets either find shelter or water..." Lily said as she pumped a fist in the air. She knew that being lost in the woods isn't the worst thing out there and sometimes a little morale can go a long way.  
"Personally I hope it's shelter...I can't stand those leaves." Lucian grumbled as they walked through the woods.  
Suddenly they weren't in the woods any more. Not a proper woods anyway. These woods had strange trees filled with green and black berries. "What the hell is that smell?" Lucian asked out loud and cursed as his sister shrugged.  
"Wait...I know this smell...It's...God what is it?...Olives?" She asked shaking her head to clear the memories.  
"Olives grow on trees?" Lucian asked then flinched at the look his sister threw him.  
"Seriously Luce?"  
"I thought they grew like cranberries did! you know in those little bushes on the ground!"  
"And the words 'extending an olive branch'? Where did they come from?"  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Where does the term 'dead as a door nail' come from?"  
"Shakespeare."  
"What...Seriously?"  
"Yes seriously...Let's go William."  
"Don't call me that..."  
They walked through the olive orchard for a good hour before a man ran up to them holding out a gun. "*(#$(*$&$&)#)" He shouted making them frown.  
"Englais Por favor?"  
"Lily I don't think their Spanish..."  
"Parley vous François?"  
"Not French."  
Suddenly the man lowered his gun. "You speaks English?"  
Lucian stared at the man before turning on his sister. "The one language you didn't try." He said then turned to the man as he ignored the petulant 'shut it' that his sister whispered. "Yes sir, we're English...sort of."  
"Why in my orchard?"  
"Lost."  
"Lost in orchard?" Now it was the man's turn to be confused.  
"Lost from England."  
"England...No Greece." The man pronounced very carefully. Then looked towards the woods from whence they came. "You come from big house?"  
Lily and Lucian looked at each other. The man was obviously scared of the 'big house' and they did not want to frighten him. "No No big house...water?" Lucian asked as he patted his throat in the universal sign of thirsty.  
"Water yes, then you go. You go far. No trouble. Trouble follows from big house. No trouble."  
The man was nice enough to give the twins a large jug of water and some food in a bag before kicking them off his land. He might not have had a good grasp of the English language but that did not mean that he didn't know that trouble was following them.  
"Alright so that place was a bust...Now what the hell do we do?"  
"Don't look at me I'm still trying to figure out why his house looked like a church!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucian and Lily walked aimlessly through the woods. So far the only person they had seen (or any evidence of humanity come to think of it) was the old man in the olive orchard.  
"Alright so we know where we want to go…The only issue is getting there…"  
"Well England is north of Greece…so if we keep walking north…"  
Lily gave her brother an odd look. "Alright let's do that. We're going to keep walking north until we hit England…Or a town."  
"Or someone with a phone would be nice."  
"Or that…I'm hoping for a phone…We can just call Dad."  
"Be nice if we could call dad."  
"I wonder what they're doing."  
They walked for a good hour and a half before they came upon a small village. "Food, water…PHONE!" Lucian begged as they stumbled into the town square.  
An older woman caught sight of the twins and ambled over onto a cane.  
She too spoke Greek at them.  
"Signora, We don't speak Greek…" Lily tried to tell her then mimed talking on a phone. "Need phone…please."  
The older woman gave Lily a glare before turning to waive a teenager over to them. "Niki…*^%&$ #* # &&$%$& *%^# * $ #"  
"My grandmother wishes to know why you are dirty."  
Lily and Lucian stared at the boy.  
"Oh holy crap you speak English!" Lucian grinned and threw his arms around the boy. "You are so my favorite person! We need help, we were separated from our parents and then this guy shows up with a gun and sort of brought us here. But we escaped and can we use your phone?"  
The boy stared at Lucian before reaching into his pocket to pull out a cell phone. "Here, You call your parents inside while you get cleaned up. Then my grandmother, she feeds you."


	36. Greece Lightning

John stared at Sherlock in disbelief. "They've located the twins?" He asked astounded.  
Sherlock gave a small nod. "The man they were interrogating told them where Moriarty is hiding out...We can get the kids back!"  
John grinned and threw his arms around his lover’s shoulders.  
Sherlock and John quickly notified the cab driver that there was a change in their destination, sending him to Mycroft’s place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where are they?" Sherlock demanded as he stormed his brother’s home.  
"Hello Sherlock, Yes we've found your children. If you will give me a minute I'll tell you where they are." Mycroft snapped at him making him blush.  
"Sorry."  
"Never mind dear brother, the spy found out that Moriarty has a house in southern Greece and more than likely that is where the children are being kept." Mycroft smiled at his brother. "Now have a team already set up but I know that you two would sneak over anyway. Instead of doing that, I am going to allow you to come with us but I want you two to hang back while the team clears the house. Are you actually ?"  
Sherlock and John nodded emphatically while Greg smiled up at his boyfriend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon they were on a private jet heading towards southern Greece. "I've never been on a private Jet before." John remarked making Greg puff up in pride. "I've been on it once when Mycroft decided that he needed my help with something."  
John looked at Greg with amazement before Sherlock broke that bubble. "Let me guess, he needed your help but by the time you got there it was already finished? Then it was 'well you're here so let’s have dinner' excuse then he brought you back to his hotel room."  
Greg paled at this before Sherlock scoffed. "He didn't need your help Greg that was just an excuse because he missed you." he said making Mycroft flush.  
"Really?" Greg whispered in his boyfriends ear making him blush even more. "I missed you too." He said before wrapping himself around Mycroft’s arm.  
John and Sherlock looked at each other trying not to laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later John and Greg found out that playing cards with the Holmes's was not such a good idea. For while Greg and John folded rather quickly the Holmes' were stubborn and refused to let the other brother win.  
"Alright no more poker...How about monopoly?" John asked trying to think of another game they could play to pass the time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"John loan me a hundred..."  
Without thinking John reached for his wallet to loan his lover some pounds before he realized that Sherlock had meant the monopoly money. "Sherlock that's against the rules." He scolded making Sherlock sigh.  
"Sherlock."  
"No."  
"Sherlock give in."  
"NO."  
"Sherlock."  
"NO Mycroft, if I sell you my blue card then you will own them all and then the rent will go up..." Sherlock pouted making Greg laugh.  
"Sherlock what if I buy it?" John asked making the detective glare. "I don't want to sell it it's my last card."  
"Alright then stop pouting."  
"Sherlock give in."  
"NO."

Monopoly was soon thrown across the cabin but surprisingly by Greg. He and Sherlock got into an argument over one of the railroads and Greg decided to put an end to the childish game once and for all. However, they only had half an hour before landing so the couples went to different sides of the plane. John and Mycroft listened while Greg and Sherlock complained about each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thank god." Sherlock said as they finally exited the plane. He hates being stuck in a confined place to begin with but then to throw his brother into the mix… What was it the twins said? It was bad Juju. “Alright so he gave us very general coordinates. The only thing he knew was that Moriarty has a house somewhere near here. Now I know Sherlock and I know Greek but what about you two?” Mycroft asked.  
John and Lestrade looked at each other before staring at Mycroft. “Well I speak a bit of Farsi and Arabic. I can get by in English what about you Greg?”  
“Why thank you John! I speak two languages, English and bad English.”  
Mycroft began to message the bridge of his nose. “You speak Farsi?” He heard his brother ask John.  
“Alright, let’s get going.” Mycroft sighed as his boyfriend walked over to wrap an arm around his bicep. “Sorry love, we don’t get to poke at you very often. So we kind of leap at the chance.” Greg said making Mycroft smile a bit. “Well that is true…”  
Once in the black car, (There seemed to be an unlimited number of black cars at his disposal) Mycroft informed everyone that they were to stay at the British Embassy until they find the twins. The staff had already been informed about their situation and was eager to help in any way they could.  
“Alright you two are in this room, Lestrade and I are three doors down. Now put everything away and we will be on our way.”  
Sherlock looked up at his brother with hope. “You mean you have a lead?”  
“Yes, the man that was interrogated told us of a house a few miles out that Moriarty owns. It’s near a little town called Oligos. Now do not get your hopes up as the twins may or may not be there. It is only a long shot.”  
John and Sherlock nodded solemnly at Mycroft. They knew better than to get their hopes up for Moriarty was a sly little devil so it may take a while before they are even able to pinpoint the twins’ location.  
As much as he loved Sherlock John couldn’t stand him during long car drives. The plane was fine because they were able to entertain him long enough to touch ground. However, a car has closer quarters and there is no possible way to play a board game in one.  
“I swear to god Sherlock, if you don’t stop I’m going to push you out of the car.” John growled at his lover who gave him a calculating look.  
“How will you manage that? I’m sitting in the middle and you are by the door.” Sherlock asked as he continued to bounce his leg.  
John turned his head very slowly to stare down Sherlock. “What was it that Lily used to say? I’ll do it by magic.”  
They reached the town of Oligos after a few hours of driving and John immediately jumped out of the car and dragged his beloved out as well. “Alright you’re out of the car now would you please just be quiet?” John begged and seeing that he truly meant it, Sherlock relented. “I’m sorry.” He whispered in John ear making him sigh.  
So far, John had only seen Sherlock apologize to him as well as the twins. It was sweet to be honest.  
“That’s alright but when you do that it drives me up the wall.”  
“I know I just can’t help it sometimes.”  
“Well I did suggest that we stop for a while and take a breather but I think that ‘NO’ was heard all the way in America.” John sighed and leaned into Sherlock.  
“I know I just wanted to get here as quickly as possible.”  
“I know Sherlock, but it’s over now. Let’s get a good look at our surroundings then we can start to ask around.” John suggested as he stroked a hand through Sherlock’s curls.  
“Alright, but I think we should stay together as you still can’t speak Greek.”  
“Hey you’re lucky I speak English A Ghrà”  
That got Sherlock’s attention in a very naughty way. “A Ghrà?”  
“Yep.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Not telling.”  
“But..”  
“No.”  
“But..”  
“No.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mycroft watched as the two men bickered back and forth, glad to see that they had their equilibrium back.  
“It’s nice to see them like that again.” Greg said absentmindedly beside the minor government official.  
“It is isn’t it? I thought it would be a hindrance to them, fighting like that.”  
“That’s just how they are Myc. They are both very volatile people in their own way and this is just how they are. They like it like that for some reason.” Mycroft looked at his boyfriend through the side of his gaze. “Well they are odd…”  
“Aren’t we all?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock and John walked around the small town, asking almost everyone they saw if they had seen the kids in the picture.  
Everyone they asked said no.  
That is, until a teenage boy said yes.  
“Yes, I seen them. I tried to let them use phone but no service out in my town.” The boy said with a gentle smile.  
Sherlock immediately pounced asking question after question in Greek. “Sherlock, him answer at least one question before attacking him with more.” John scolded and gave the boy a pleasant smile.  
“Niki, where do you live?”  
“Long ways, almost 30 Kilometers.” Niki responded and not so subtly moved away from Sherlock.  
John sighed and grabbed one of the boys hands. “Niki, please be precise. The kids, they are ours. Please.”  
Something in Johns pleading gaze transcended language, making the boy melt. “I live one hour, that road. But twins, they go. They come to use phone, phone no work. Twins leave. But Ya Ya. She give them food, water and bath. She try to make stay night but twins go. “Have to go.” They say, “Have to get back to papas.” Niki said as he bobbed his head.  
John smiled gratefully at the boy. “Thank you so much. Do you know which direction they headed?”  
Niki gave John a blank smile then turned towards Sherlock, obviously hoping for a translation.  
“Niki, Pou Pige ta didyama Pate? Ne einai grigori.” Sherlock said and the boy nodded vigorously before responding in quick but broken English.  
“Twins, head north east from village. They head here but not know they come.” He said and scooted just a tiny bit closer to John. “I wait for them, they very nice. I help…”  
Sherlock and John nodded and turned south-west. “So they escaped Moriarty and started to venture out…”  
“Well obviously they’re smart enough to trick Moriarty, they have your genes Sherlock.”  
“Obviously.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then! We have the beginnings of the end!  
> To all who have read this far…you must be nuts hahahahaha! I’m kidding thank you for following my story the twins and Sherlock will be reunited soon. Its just a matter of getting them to cross paths…But none of them are willing to cooperate, cause their mean like that!  
> Love Always  
> Sàlçone Destrivina


	37. 37 Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the twins get reunited with john and Sherlock...because I've grown tired of keeping them apart. I know probably should draw it out a little more but I feel kind of bad for them. So here's a short reunion chapter, the next one is going to be all fluffiness and feels

After almost a week of improvised camping both twins were very disgruntled as well as Tumultuous. They were itchy, cold and hungry. So that made them a bit not happy. That and the fact that they seemed to go around in circles.

"Alright we need to head north."

"And we can find north by?"

"The north star."

"Lil we haven't seen stars for almost a week"

"Fine then you pick a direction!" Lily shouted and stomped off leaving her brother to sigh and follow her. "Lily-lie wait up. Let's just keep heading in this direction for a while alright? I mean it has to be better than staying in one place. Alright so let's take a deep breath and just keep going." Lucian smiled at his sister making her feel guilty. "Alright we'll go."

 

After an hour of walking they both heard a very promising sound.

It was the sound of cars.

"Please be a road!" Lucian and Lily begged as they ran towards the sound their feet flying in tandem.

They almost collapsed when they saw the line of trucks and cars going past them on the asphalt.

"Oh my god! HEY!" they shouted and started waving their arms to get the attention of passing vehicles.

Suddenly one car swerved violently and skidded to a stop.

"Well someones drunk." Lucian muttered making his sister laugh.

Suddenly the doors opened and they both tensed, ready to bolt but then collapsed against each other in tears as their fathers came running towards them.

 

The man in the tree watched as the tall detective and the short army doctor enveloped the twins in their arms, holding onto them for dear life. He had his orders and just as he had been about to complete them the assignment took an unexpected turn.

He was not allowed to kill any of them nor harm them in public. But they now had something his boss wanted dearly. Only now it was a matter of timing as well as making sure that the twins stayed where they belonged this time.

 

"And how do you propose we do this Mycroft?" Sherlock snapped at his brother as they were crammed into the car.

"Hush you, now…" Mycroft droned on as they went down the highway making John sigh and stare out the window, honestly curious about their surroundings.

"What the…STOP THE CAR!" he shouted making the driver jump and swerve into the breakdown lane.

"John what the hell is the matter with you?" Sherlock snapped then growled as John grabbed his face and stuck it against the window.

"Am I hallucinating or is that the twins on the side of the road waving at us?"

"No no you're not hallucinating John now GET OUT OF THE CAR SO I CAN!"

 

"Are you sure?" Mycroft kept asking as they went down the high way. Lily looked up from where she was cuddled up to Sherlock. "Yes I'm sure. We were not harmed in anyway what so ever and all these injuries are from sleeping in the woods." She snapped and gratefully took the bottle of water that Greg handed her.

"Alright and how did you escape?"

"EMP by the fuse panel knocked the electronics out long enough for us to get out of the building."

"EMP?"

"Short for Electromagnetic Pulse"

"I know what it means but how did it get there?"

"I put it there."

"Where did you get it? I'm sure they weren't just laying around."

"I made it from a disposable camera."

Three of the adults looked at her with shocked eyes. John just shrugged after all what did they expect from Sherlock's children?

"Alright enough of the questioning Mycroft you can do that tomorrow. Right now the twins are cold, tired and more than likely starving. Now lets get them feed and into an actual bed then you can ask them questions tomorrow. Alright?" John snapped at him making him blush guiltily.

"Alright"


	38. Home Again...ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I just can't leave them alone...

HOME AGAIN…ISH

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they returned to the embassy The twins were fed and put to bed with their fathers watching over them.

"Alright I know you wish to talk." Sherlock sighed giving john his best put upon expression.

"I know you don't want to hear it Sherl…But they have been through so much lately. I honestly think that a therapist is needed Sherlock."

Sherlock glared at his lover suddenly looming over him. "My children are not insane or unbalanced in anyway."

John sighed and placed a hand on Sherlocks shoulder, only to be pushed off. "Sherlock I didn't say that."

"Then why would they need a therapist?" The tall detective snarled making him sigh.

"Sherlock, the twins have been through A LOT in the last few months. And therapy isn't just for the insane or unbalanced. Therapists help people cope with things going on in their life. Like how my therapist tried to help me cope with being home again. Trust me on this Sherlock. I just want the kids happy and safe."

Sherlock thought for a moment before giving a nod of his head.

"I'll Think about it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins slept through the next day only to wake up starving the day after. Which was completely understandable seeing as they had spent almost a fortnight in the woods following captivity with a psychotic criminal mastermind. And as soon as they woke both twins plowed through two full English breakfasts each, Lily not caring that she was eating meat. After all spending almost two weeks in the woods would get even the most determined vegan to eat anything so long as it was, in fact, edible.

Unfortunately their contentment at being back with their fathers was short lived as they could hear whispering coming from the door.

"No they just woke up."

"That is why, it will still be fresh in their minds."

"Exactly Mycroft we would rather not scar them for life."

"John, Sherlock, we need to find him before he goes to ground and unfortunately those two are our only way of doing so at the moment."

At this both twins looked up from their plates to study each other and with a brisk nod they got up to join the conversation.

"There was an olive orchard about a five hour walk east of the house. The building the orchard manager lived on looked like a church. Other than that we cant really help much as we got lost quite a few times." Lily said as she clasped hands with her brother.

"Other than that what can you tell me about the house?" Mycroft almost begged the young girl only to be pushed away by John.

"What the hell did we just say Mycroft?"

"No it's alright." Lily said making them all frown then she reached behind her and withdrew a cheap disposable camera. "Besides, I took pictures."

"You took these pictures?"

"Yes I remembered watching a documentary with Father on triangulation and how if you had pictures of everywhere around a place you can find it through the landmarks.

Mycroft sighed and took a look at his niece. "Lily, those would be helpful but these are pictures of you, your brother and Moran."

Lily rolled her eyes, sometimes adults can be so dumb. "I know that. But you can see all the cameras on the walls, how high the wall is, what color the roof is and since you can see how this side of the wall has a smaller amount of trees then this one its obviously near a clearing of some sort or near the ocean. And I had told you that it was a five hour walk from an olive orchard with a house that looks like a church. So it shouldn't be impossible to locate soon."

Mycroft blinked at the teenager, seriously glad for the first time that she was not older and aiming for his job.

"Now you have the information to locate Moriarty and Moron…so can my brother and I go back to just being for a while?" Lily asked suddenly looking all of her 15 years.

"Yes of course…and its MorAN nor MorON."

"Should be, guys an idiot. On the second day we were there I got him to show me his rifle."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock and John flew the twins home as soon as they were able. Normally they would both be loathe to leave Moriarty to Mycroft but they had something far more precious to them to take care of. Both of them had spoken of their plan of action when the twins had been asleep and knew they had made the right decision by the look on the kids face when they stepped into 221B.

"Alright, I've held off long enough. Lily…" Sherlock announced making the twins stare. "I have to know…how DO you make an EMP out of a disposable camera?"

The twins spent the night with Sherlock and John out in the living room. All they did was talk, eat and watch movies.

No one seemed willing to leave the others so by the time the last movie ended they were all asleep either sprawled out on the couch or in one of the chairs. Everything was peaceful and right with the world.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until it wasn't.

The three males of the house were driven out from their dreams by the sound of Lily screaming as if she was being flayed alive.

"LILY! It's alright! You're home safe!" Both John and Sherlock tried to sooth the girl who only stared at them with eyes too big for her face and were filled with terror.

"Lily-lie…" Lucian whispered as he walked over to grab one of her hands and press it to his cheek.

Lily immediately threw herself into her brothers arms only to start babbling that there was so much blood. "It's alright lil, there is no more blood."

John and Sherlock looked at each other and the detective gave the army doctor a nod. "Alright. You win." He said before wrapping his kids in his arms. Though he tried he knew that he cannot save them from what was going on in their minds.


	39. Lily Vs. Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes head to head with the therapist...sort of in a very Lily way. After all why argue with someone when you can just scare the living daylights out of them?

Lily Vs. Therapist  
The very next day John jumped on the phone and started trying to find a child therapist for the twins. He called many of them but only found one willing to rearrange her schedule to fit them in.   
Her name was Dr. Verone and she seemed to be the nice sort and after an extensive background check (Mycroft insisted) he made an appointment for them for the following Wednesday.  
Now all that was left was to tell Lily and Lucian. Which would definitely fall on his shoulders.   
Fun.  
“Alright you two, sit down. Sherlock come in here…yes you as well.” John insisted making the detective glower at him.   
“Alright your father and I have been talking and we both think it’s best if you two see a therapist.”  
Both children immediately started arguing, but John was having none of it.   
“no you both listen to me. Both of you have had a hell of a life especially in the last few months. Lily you wake up screaming about blood. That isn’t healthy and while Sherlock and I can help you with many things you need to talk to someone. And I don’t believe you’re comfortable talking to us about that yet.” John took a breath and continued as Sherlock put a supportive hand at his back. “I’ve had to get therapy before and it’s not just for the insane. It can also help with Post Traumatic Stress and…I think you have it Lily.”  
Again she started to argue. “No Lily, you have always been the rock for Lucian but stood on your own. Which admirable as it is, isn’t healthy. A rock that stands on its own while as strong as it is is liable to crumble. No John and I have spoken about this and we honestly think it will help.” Sherlock spoke as he knelt by her legs to take her hands into his, at how someone so inwardly strong could have such delicate hands. “Please just try, we are worried about you.”  
Lily looked down into her fathers eyes and gave a huge sigh before nodding her head.   
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
Dr. Julia Verone was sitting in her office preparing for her next patient when they called and canceled their appointment. Which she was thankful for as she now had the time to read over the notes her secretary took on a set of twins.   
Lily and Lucian Holmes  
15  
Female and male  
Female is hyper intelligent and suffers from what seems to be PTSD while the male suffers from acute panic attacks he seems to be just as intelligent.   
Both have co-dependency issues  
Should not be separated from each other unless with a parent or they choose to  
Male will not talk if female will do so for him  
Both have issues sleeping while the female suffers from nightmares/night terrors.  
Both twins are extremely protective of one another  
The female will go out of her way to make sure no one harms him.  
Julia goggled as the list continued to describe the twins and their many issues that just seem to grow.   
She skipped the page on what had happened to the twins. She always felt that children were more comfortable telling her what had happened rather than her just having prior knowledge of it.   
Thankfully she wasn’t seeing them until Wednesday so that gave her plenty of time to make up question sheets and a few ‘get to know you’ projects. They would love that, after all they were only fifteen how bad could they be?”  
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
WEDNESDAY  
John was ready to pull his hair out by the time they arrived at the therapists office. Both twins were being extremely willful and both were very sure that they didn’t need to go.   
Needless to say he was on top of the world when he dropped them off to the secretary, to whom he gave instructions to hit them with a stapler if they started to act up.   
The secretary was aghast while the children laughed before apologizing for their bad behavior then giving him a hug goodbye.  
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
“Holmes? She’s ready for you now.” The secretary announced with a brilliant smile making them very suspicious of her.   
“Hello there you must be the Holmes children. Good afternoon I’m Julia Verone. You can call me Julia. Now please have a seat and we can get started.” She smiled then watched as both twins sat down then simply stared at her.   
“Alright I know that you two are...well unwilling to be here. So why don’t we just settle in and you can ask me anything you wish to. That way we can both get to know each other.” She smiled at them.  
Both twins looked at each other then back at her. Both remained silent.   
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
Half of an Hour later  
She had to be honest. The twins were starting to freak her out with their children of the corn impression. “Alright how about this? I’ll start by telling you what I know about you. I know that both of you suffer from symptoms related to PTSD not just Lily. Lucian you are Jumpy and easily startled in any place you don’t feel comfortable in. Both of you have issues with sleeping or staying asleep. Lily you have night terrors and Lucian you have nightmares. These pertain to a certain event in your past. But here’s what I don’t know. I don’t know what happened to either of you and will not unless you tell me yourselves. Now I would like to get to know both of you better but I cannot unless you two actually speak to me. Now how would you like to start? You can tell me what was the last thing that happened to you two if you wish.”  
Lily took a breath and opened her mouth.  
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
“Alright I guess I have to go and pick up the twins.” John sighed making his partner (in more ways than one) frown. “Why so soon?” He asked then took the phone out of John’s hand where he was currently making motions like he was going to smash it.   
“Apparently during the ‘get to know you part’ Dr Verone asked what was the most recent thing that had happened to them. To which Lily replied that they were kidnapped by a Criminal Mastermind who happens to be EXTREMELY homicidal in wanting to get them back and if she were the doctor she would stay away from the windows for a while as he employs a sniper.”  
Sherlock looked shocked at this.   
“Yes…they are definitely your children there Sherl…Luckily I know of another but would like your input on him…”  
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
Next Thursday  
“Alright since the other therapist was scared off you two are going to another one. John remarked as He and Sherlock escorted their children to yet another therapist.  
~~~~~~______________~~~~~~  
The children simply sat and stared at the gruff man who, to his credit, stared right back at them. From what they could tell Dr. Lochlan Travis was an army veteran (going by the pictures on the wall) and was no push over.   
“Alright are we going to keep doing this or actually get something accomplished today?” He snapped at them. Lucian flinched at his tone which made Lily glare.   
“Interesting it’s the female that needs to be watched out for. She’s highly protective of the male.” He thought then started to speak again. “Where do you want to begin? And don’t even try that whole criminal mastermind thing with me, I don’t scare as easily as the girl did.”  
As expected Lily was the one who spoke up. “How do you know John?”   
“We served together in Afghanistan.”  
“You consider him a friend?”   
“Girl I consider anyone who saved my life more than once a friend.”   
Lily paused to consider his words. “Alright but I still don’t trust you.” She muttered before huddling close to her brother.  
“That’s fine I fully expect trust to be earned and not something freely given. Now tell me about your nightmares.”  
Lily blanched at the command then visibly steeled herself as she started to speak.   
“It starts out find, Lucian and I are swimming in a pond when I suddenly can’t find him. I look around to find him sitting on the beach and when I try to swim to him I can’t get there. The water turns thick like I’m swimming through jelly and I looked down to see the water has turned to blood and suddenly I’m drowning in it.”  
Dr travis pursed his lips before offering the shaking girl a glass of water. He knew that there was more to her dreams than just drowning in blood. But to his credit he wasn’t going to push her into revealing what really went on in her nightmares…not yet anyways.


	40. The Trouble With Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions of age, Harriet, Clones and a funeral...yea that about sums it up

The Problem With Clones  
Lily and Lucian were both silent as John and Sherlock came to pick them up from their session with Dr. Travis.  
"So How do you think it went?" John asked getting a shocked expression from his lover. "Fine…you didn't tell us that you served with him in Afghanistan nor that you saved his life either. "  
"Technically I only patched him up a few times." John said making Sherlock stare at him with a concerning look on his face. (Not that John noticed, he had after all, known Sherlock for a few years now and was strangely used to the up-close stare that Sherlock had patented just to freak him out of afternoon naps)  
"What did you talk about?" he asked earning him a smack on the shoulder from John.  
"Dr. Travis Said"  
"We weren't to tell"  
"Unless we wanted too"  
"Cause of"  
"Doctor patient confidentiality" The twins said together making Sherlock wish for a twin to do that with.  
Sherlock had actually thought about that a lot and he could do so much more with another set of hands. Experiments would stop blowing up, it would be easier to swipe stuff off of Lestrade, he could send out the other one for Mycroft to follow, then go off and do what ever he wanted (clones make excellent decoys)…plus it would mean twice the brain power! Sherlock thought quickly then narrowed his eyes. But he would undoubtedly be competing against himself who would no doubt be evil because he didn't have a John…wait there's only one john and the other him would keep trying to steal him away! (Sherlock knew he had many faults and the only one he would readily admit to is that he's a possessive bastard {especially with his John, no one is allowed to have his John besides him, got it?}). John can't go with the clone, John is his and his only. No clone was going to steal him away...right?  
John watched in awe as Sherlock fought with himself then shook his head with an angry glare that was aimed towards him.  
"Do I want to know?"  
"No…John you'll always be mine right? Mine alone?" Sherlock asked making John frown. "Of course love…"  
"I mean what if someone cloned me? Who would you choose? Me or the clone?"  
John blinked rapidly at the line of questioning. "Well you of course as the clone would more than likely be pure evil…or something like that." He said absentmindedly then gave an audible 'oof' as Sherlock literally threw himself at John to wrap himself around his precious blogger. "You really mean that?" he asked as he pressed his face into the crook of John's neck.  
John chuckled and hugged him back. "Of course love, now get off the twins are turning a bit green."  
While Lucian had a look of 'aw that's adorable' on his face Lily looked embarrassed.  
"I wonder what it's like to have normal parents?"  
"Probably boring…wait define normal."  
"Like everyone else."  
"But no one is like everyone else."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Everyone is someone else's weirdo."  
"You're a weirdo."  
"Well your ugly."  
"We're twins you stupid genius."  
"ENOUGH!" John snapped seeing the argument that was rapidly turning into an all out war between the two of them. "John's right you two fight nice." Sherlock interjected making Johns eyebrow furrow in confusion. But instead of asking what he meant he just looked out the window. He had known Sherlock for years and he knew better than to ask that sort of question.  
"Uh huh, so random question, which one of you is older?" John asked sincerely.  
Both twins blinked for a moment before giving a shrug.  
"Don't know."  
"Never asked."  
"Does it matter?"  
John grinned for a moment then jumped as his phone started to play the sharks theme song from Jaws.  
"What the…Hello?" He asked missing Sherlock quickly looking out the window at something that was apparently very fascinating.  
"well I…No Harry…Its just…Sherlock…Yes I'm Dating Sherlock…Yes Sherlock Holmes…NO it's not a joke! Hole On...you're where?! Alright then!" He growled before slamming his phone closed.  
"Alright kids…who wants to meet my sister?  
~~_~~!  
When they pulled up in front of the flat there was a shortish woman with long blond hair standing in front, looking very angry.  
"Hello Harriet." John sighed at the woman (obviously Harriet) who glowered at him. "Johnny, Sherlock…who are you?" She asked blinking owlishly at the twins.  
"Lily."  
"Lucian."  
"Who the hell are you?" This obviously came out of Lily.  
Harriet gasped at the girls language then glared, only to be glared right back at. "You don't speak to me like that little girl!"  
Lily rolled her eyes then turned towards John and Sherlock. "Dad, Father we're going up to our room…have fun."  
"Father…Dad? John, what the hell?"  
~~_~~!  
"Lily! Lucian!" Sherlock called up the stairs as they entered the flat and proceeded to ignore Harriet.  
"Father, Dad. Don't tell me they're yours. How much did you pay for them to say that?" Harriet exclaimed making the twins glare.  
"Hello my name is Lily, what's yours?" She asked offering the woman an outstretched hand.  
"What?.. Harriet Watson."  
"I'm Lucian Nice to meet you Harriet Watson."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"If you don't like to use the door…"  
"The window is always an option." Lily finished with a bright smile then growled as John pulled her away only to push her towards Sherlock. "What do you want Harriet?"  
Harriet stared at the venomous little girl who was currently having what looked like a very serious conversation with Sherlock. "Uncle Shamus died…he's asked to be buried in Scotland and for you to be a pole barer…"  
~~_~~!  
"John?" Sherlock asked later after Harry had left and the twins had gone to bed.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked as he pushed open the bedroom door. "He was my favorite uncle.." John said mournfully.  
Sherlock had no idea what to do. Comforting people was Johns thing not his. But this was JOHN who was hurting so Sherlock had to at least try.  
~~_~~!  
John felt the bed dip beside him and a long arm get tossed over his shoulder to pull him into an embrace. "It will be alright…err…there there?" He heard Sherlock say awkwardly as he was patted on the back.  
He couldn't help it, he chuckled making Sherlock huff in annoyance. "Sorry love, I know you're trying to comfort me and trust me the fact that your trying means the world. But I'll be fine in a while just give it time alright?" He said giving the detective a firm kiss.  
"Alright but for the record I did try."  
"Yes you did love."  
"And we're going with you."  
"Sherlock."  
"Nope not up for discussion. My lovers favorite uncle just died and I need to be there for him. And I can't leave the twins alone as that would be irresponsible (see? I learned from the last time). Now you would say that they can stay with Mycroft but he's in the Dominican Republic doing…something. And they aren't staying with my parents or Lestrade…"  
John slapped a hand over his lovers mouth as he kept talking. "Love I was going to say that is so sweet of course you guys can come but the kids aren't coming to the actual funeral…they can stay with Lexy."  
Sherlock sighed then rolled his eyes before extending his tongue against Johns hand making him with draw it.  
"Sherlock don't lick me."  
"You like it when I lick you. But anyways, of course they won't go to the actual funeral part it will be far to cold for them and then they'll get bored. But I'll be at your side while they do…kid…stuff…"  
John smiled gently at Sherlock before pulling him into a hug. "This is why I love you, you insane man."  
Sherlock froze.  
"You love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people this is chapter 40...my 'planned' story ended about five chapters ago so do me a favor? see that little box down at the bottom? if you ask a question or say 'hey I want to see!' i'll more than likely include it cause after this funeral thing....I'm all out of ideas about what to do...so yea help?


	41. Terminal Security and Skynet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to 1butterfly_grl1 from AO3 who gave me the prompt of the twins cooking or baking something for Sherlock and John…and maybe Mycroft, maybe no Mycroft, we’ll see if he decides to pop in later.
> 
> and read the bottom there's a vote...

Chapter:41:Terminal Security and Skynet

 

The next morning John started packing for Scotland. “What are you doing?” came Lucian’s voice from the doorway.  
John turned to find both twins peering past the threshold, only their eyes and the top of their heads could be seen from his point of view.  
“I’m packing for Scotland, which you two should be doing as well.” He said with a sigh and ignored the two muttering behind him. “We’ve already finished packing…”  
“Then can you please find something else to keep you busy?” John asked on a sigh not really having the energy to pack never mind keep the twins entertained.   
“Alright…” He heard as the twins left the doorway.  
~~__~~!  
After about an hour of packing he realized that he hasn’t heard the twins in a while. This did not bode well.   
“Kids?” He called then heard them whispering in the other room. “We’re fine, go back to packing!” came Lucian’s voice.  
Yea now he needed to know what they didn’t want him to see if they were going to try and be sneaky.  
“Alright what are you two up…too..” He trailed off as he took in the scene in front of him.

The kitchen was a disaster. There was flour EVERYWHERE including all over the twins. There were baking utensils covering the kitchen table (which you could miraculously see for the first time in years) and from the looks of it, the blender was trying very hard to eat everything in reach.   
John walked over and unplugged the blender then he turned off the mixer that was coughing out the white powder everywhere.  
“We wanted to try”  
“And bake you a cake”  
“You were sad”  
“And no one is sad”  
“When they eat cake”  
“But then the blender”  
“Tried to eat Lucian”  
“Then the mixer”  
“Turned on us”  
John stared at the mess in the kitchen then turned his wide eyes to the twins. He couldn’t help it, he just started laughing.   
“See what you did?”  
“What?”  
“It was your idea  
“No it wasn’t”  
“To make a cake”  
“But you broke the blender”  
“Yea but you broke John”  
The twins started to fight between themselves but stopped when John enclosed both of them in his arms. “I love both of you very dearly, neither of you broke me. Now lets get this placed cleaned up before Sherlock comes home.” John laughed as he gave them both a kiss on the head.   
Then the door opened  
~~__~~!  
Sherlock walked in to find both of his children hugging his lover in the kitchen. “Sweet as that is why does it look like a cocaine lab exploded in here?” He asked while backing away from the children and his John.   
“The twins were trying to bake a cake when the blender and mixer turned on them.” John explained as he handed both of twins a damp towel.   
“Ah, they have a tendency to do that…Should probably replace them since I took out the sensors a while back.” Sherlock said absentmindedly then regretted it at the glare from John.  
“In that case you get to help.”  
“Shit.”  
“Don’t swear in front of the children and get a towel.”  
~~__~~!  
Two hours later   
“I can’t see any more flour…”  
“Does that mean we’re done?”  
“Nope now we get to disinfect everything.”  
“Shit.”  
“Watch your mouth young lady.”  
“I did it just said shit…how can you watch your mouth It’s below your eyes….” Lily wondered as she picked up the disinfectant spray.  
*BZZZZ*  
“Great now we have company…” John remarked as he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his lower back.   
“Evening John, where is…What happened here?” Mycroft asked staring at the three figures covered in white powder.   
“We were trying to make a cake”  
“But the machines turned on us”  
“It was all skynets fault”   
Mycroft stared at the twins for a second before turning towards John. “Disregard the last sentence and that’s basically what happened. But in their defense it was actually Sherlock’s fault.” John smiled   
“What?!” Came the indignant cry from under the table where the detective was no doubt pretending to clean.   
“Well you took out the sensors.”  
“Cause no one uses those machines!” Sherlock grumbled as he stood up to glare at his brother. “What do you want?”   
“Just came by to see if you need anything, John I heard about your uncle, my sympathies on that part, is there anything I can do to help?” Mycroft asked making the Detective spitting mad.   
“No you can’t I can take care of him!” He growled making the other man smile grimly. “Perhaps I can arrange a flight for you all if you wish.”   
“We were going to drive.” Sherlock snarled at his brother who quirked an eyebrow.   
“Sherlock, dear brother, it’s nearly four hundred kilometers from here to Scotland. That would be almost eight and a half hour long drive which is a VERY long drive especially with you and two kids in the car Sherly.”  
“DON’T CALL ME SHERLY!” Sherlock shouted and luckily John was there to pull the detective back.   
“We’ll take a flight Mycroft thank you.”  
~~__~~!  
Two days later all three Holmes’ and John Watson were standing at the terminal waiting for their flight. “Here’s some pounds, you two go and get something to eat. LEAVE YOUR PHONES ON!” John shouted after them, then he turned to his sulking detective.   
“I know you didn’t want to take a flight Sherlock but I don’t think I can handle you AND the kids in an enclosed space for almost nine hours…” John said as he wrapped his arms around his lover.   
“Neither could I but now we owe MYCROFT of all people.” He groaned and held him back.   
Then the kids came back with sticky faces and sticky hands.   
“What have you two been eating?” John asked as the twins licked their hands.   
“They have a cinnabon”  
“Their delicious!”  
“I want one..” Sherlock whined then looked down at John through his lashes.   
Sometimes he felt as if he were raising three children instead of two. “Alright lets go and grab one,” He smiled and linked his hand with Sherlock’s as the twins led them through the air port.   
~~__~~!  
Almost half an hour later John pressed half of his Cinnabon cinnamon bun towards Sherlock. “They are very good just really REALLY big.” He laughed even as Sherlock scarfed his down.   
For such a thin guy Sherlock can really put away the sweets.   
“Excuse me sir?” Came a rough voice from beside them and they both looked up, Sherlock licking his hands while John was sipping his tea. “Are these yours?”

It was an air marshal and in each hand he had the collar of one of the twins.   
“Lily, Lucian…what did they do?” John asked with a sigh, he had been so busy with minding their carry ons and watching Sherlock that he had missed the twins sneaking off.   
“Sir they had snuck into the tower and were in the process of breaking into the control center.”  
“You have got to be KIDDING ME!” John snarled at the two who had the decency to look ashamed.   
“We wanted to see what it looked like.”  
“We tried asking a guard”  
“But he said no”  
“Called us brats”  
“Said if we wanted in”  
“Then we would have to”  
“Find a way in ourselves” Lily sighed and tried to pull away from the Marshel who just held tighter.  
John rubbed his face with one hand. He really didn’t know how to deal with this.  
~~__~~!

VOTE!   
I’ll be taking votes as to where the story goes from here  
Its up to you to decide whether or not they take the plane or they are kicked out of the airport…  
YOU DECIDE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Wish you love, bunnies and kittens  
Mainly bunnies though.  
Sàlçone Destrivina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you choose, either they get kicked out of the air port (and drive eight and a half hours) or they take a plane!


	42. Fast Talking And Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALright peoples...found out that there is a 'rich text' button...so yea it's going to look a bit different from here on out and when you have finished reading this chapter i need you to remember one thing 
> 
>  
> 
> DONT KILL THE AUTHOR! DEAD AUTHORS CAN'T WRITE CHAPTERS TO MAKE UP FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF!!!   
> seriously keep that in mind...m'kay?

**Fast Talking and Bribery.**

John stared at the Air marshal. “Wait so you’re telling us that because one of _your_ security guards decided to tell my children that they in fact _can_ go up to the tower control if they found their way up there, we are all in trouble?” Sherlock interjected having heard enough.

“Well…”

“No. These two are teenagers and when told that the only thing standing in their way is doing it themselves, will do it themselves. That is _NOT_ their fault. The fault lie with the security guard who instead of bringing them back to their family by any means, decided to just let them try anyways. _Now where is he_?” Sherlock snarled at the man who visibly gulped.

“Sir…”

“No, I want to talk to this security guard who told my children that they could only go someplace if they broke into it themselves.”

~~__~~

“Sir…”

“Ah, you must be the guard who decided to turn my children into criminals.” Sherlock growled at the man.

“Hey I know you! You’re that…”

Sherlock waived a hand in the air cutting him off midstream. “Yes yes I’m the detective who faked my death, heard it a thousand times before. Now we have about two hours to clear this mess up as our flight has been delayed.”

~~__~~ “Sir your children were breaking into an CAA building…”

“By instruction of one of _your_ employees.”

“But still.”

“No they were taking advice from someone in authority, Mr Rawson here. Now he instructed my children that they had to break into the tower control in order to see it. And seeing as he is part of the security force here, they took him at his word. Now who do you really think is at fault here? The children who were taking point from a security guard, employed.”

“But they still tried to break into a government run building..”

“No they were taking advice from someone in authority, Mr Rawson here. Now he instructed my children that they had to break into the tower control in order to see it. And seeing as he is part of the security force here, they took him at his word. Now who do you really think is at fault here? The children who were taking point from a security guard, employed by _you_? or the security guard who decided to tell two impressionable teenagers to break the law for his own amusement?” Sherlock interjected as he leaned back and steepled his fingers. He had drawn the metaphorical line in the sand. Now all that remains to be seen is if they would toe the line or just jump over it with both feet.

While the air marshal and the small team of barristers began to chatter amongst themselves, Sherlock took a glance at his _oh so loveable_ offspring and his lover.

Lucian and Lily sat in their seats. Both teens had decided to sink down and look _extremely_ ashamed of their actions. John however looked dazed at everything.

“Alright we would like to hear what the children have to say.” The head barrister finally stated. She fast rising up and not through any dishonest means.

“No.”

 

_Hmmm seems like John’s shock has worn off._ Sherlock thought and leaned back, ready for John to take over…and he really liked it when Captain Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers came out to play.

~~__~~

“Mr. Watson.”

“Captain or Doctor. I haven’t been Mr. Watson since university and even that was a stretch.” John replied and looked the woman right in the eye.

“ _Captain_ Watson, no offence but you have no right to speak here.” The head barrister announced trying to look down on the Captain.

“ _No offense_ but I have just as much right to speak here as everyone else. But what you’re doing is _wrong_. Those two are only 15 years old. You have _no_ right to speak to them without a barrister present or a consenting parent.” John said as he stood up.

The woman looked like the cat that got the canary. “Captain Watson, we have a consenting parent right here. Just because your fucking him doesn’t give you any parental rights.”

“Actually yes it does. John and I have been living together for many years and it was understood when _WE_ took the children in that we would _both_ be the parents, not just I. And as for a consenting parent…I never said that I would let you speak to my children at all…” Sherlock announced as, he too, stood and gathered his belstaff. “Now I believe you will hear from our barristers, have a good day madam try not to eat any children on your way out.”

~~__~~

“Alright…Now what?” Lucian whispered to his sister, as they were lead down the corridor.

“You two close your mouths and open your eyes and ears. Maybe you will both learn something today besides how to break in and out of secured buildings.” Sherlock hissed then went back to his thoughts.

 

Sure enough not even a minute later there came the sounds of pounding feet on carpet. “MR HOLMES! MR…CAPTAIN WATSON HOLD ON A MINUTE!”

It was one of the barristers who came running after them.

“Sirs…We wish to apologize for our behavior and recognize that your children were not in the wrong. The security officer will be fired before the hour. You and your children and Captain Watson here will all receive a complimentary flight back as well as a full refund on this flight. And since there is still almost an hour wait for the flight we would like you all to have one of these.” He said as he pulled out four black cards. “Each will get you anything and everything you want in the airport. Food snacks, tchotchkes you name it. And it is completely on us. We apologize greatly for your inconvenience.” He said then gave a little bow before fleeing in the opposite direction.

“Did they just buy our silence?” Lily asked fingering the black card.

“When do we have to give them back?” Lucian asked then pocketed his before it could be snatched away. “He didn’t say we had too…”

John snapped around and looked at Sherlock. “You are really letting them bribe us?”

“No not bribe I think of it like this, the kids don’t have criminal records, Mycroft wasn’t involved, and we can get anything here…By the by kids. How was the air tower?” He asked absentmindedly.

 

The twins looked down at their feet before shuffling a little bit and John could just _see_ Sherlocks heart melt at the sight. “You two were in the air tower?” He asked amazed at them. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

“They were mean,”

“That big guy,”

“He scruffed us”

“And those Barristers”

“They were jerks”

“Demanding everything”

“You should always ask”

“But some people”

“just needed”

“to be high-fived”

“in the face”

“with a chair”

John sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Alright alright you’ve made your point now please stop…But it’s still not right to take these…”

“John…They were going to put Lily and Lucian in _jail_ over something that wasn’t their fault. Now lets get some more Cinnabons and just sit down.”

~~__~~

They ended up raiding the gift shop for a while (Lily and Lucian were now no longer allowed out of their sight and had pleaded to get a smoothie) and ended back at the gate, each with a bag.

 

“John I’ve been thinking…”

“Should I run?” “What? No…What that lawyer said in that room…”

“She said many things Sherl.”

“About you not having any rights to the kids because you aren’t a biological parent or spouse.”

“What about it Sherlock?”

The detective could see that his John was tense about this subject but the way his shoulders squared. “I want to change that…”

“How do you plan on doing that? I can’t exactly pop out a kid Sherlock.”

“I think we should get married.”

~~__~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me please remember that there is a method to my madness...or is it a madness to my method?? *walks off humming the Imperial March*
> 
>  
> 
> Killing is WRONG!   
> Muerte is no bueno!  
> I don't know other languages!!  
> So NO!


	43. De Plane De Plane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homophobes that get theirs...duct tape and kilt jokes... a randomly picked town!

 

Chapter 43 DE PLANE DE PLANE!

John stared at Sherlock in disbelief. "What happened to you being married to your work?"

"John I have two kids and a man that I love very much…I believe a divorce is in order." Sherlock said with a small smile and reached out to grab John's hand. "Seriously John…I do wish to marry you but I know that proposing at the moment is a bit not good with the funeral and the incident that just happened…"

John smiled up at the babbling detective and covered his mouth with one hand. "Shut it Sherlock. I do wish to marry you too. But with everything that is going on…I can't give you an answer yet…I'm too."

"I know John! That's what I've been trying to say!" Sherlock said as he pulled John's hand from his mouth. "I just wished to make my feelings on this matter known. As soon as you are ready I wish to marry you. But if you do not wish to marry then I am happy just to be with you."

John melted at the words even as his lover rolled his eyes. "I love you, you git."

"Eww gay people." Lily said snorted from behind them making them jump apart and glare at her.

"See I told you it would get their attention!"

Lucian rolled his eyes and reached out his hands in front of him. "It's okay I got this!" He said to his fathers and turned back to his sister to smack her gently in the back of the head. "No! bad girl!"

"Shut it! You've said worse you chipmunk!"

"Did you just call me an animal?"

"No now hush and go lie by your bowl."

Both John and Sherlock were too busy laughing to stop them. So each of them grabbed one of the twins and dragged them to the terminal to present their tickets.

Once Lily and Lucian were seated Sherlock and John took their seats as well.

Lily and Lucian were seated in front of the couple with their fathers seated behind them. An elderly woman had taken the window seat while Sherlock had the isle.

Both men were holding hands while Sherlock played on his phone and John read a book on his kindle.

Soon the woman began making noise which drew a flight attendants attention.

"Yes Madame?" the flight attendant asked in the face of the woman's scowl.

"I demand a different seat. I do not wish to be near these two pillow biters! Go and tell the captain." The woman growled while glaring at the two men.

Sherlock took the advantage of John's confusion at the woman to kiss him on the cheek, angering the woman further.

"Everything all right dad?" Lily asked as she and Lucian turned around in their seat to peer over the headrest.

"Oh my god and you have two children? The poor dears!"

Lily and Lucian looked at each other in confusion.

"How are we poor?"

"I don't know…"

"I still have that twenty that Anderson gave me to make me go away…"

"What? He only gave me ten!"

"you should try to be more annoying then…"

"Anyways how are we poor?" the twins said together and looked at the woman.

"Children should not be around such… _persons_." How the woman packed so much venom into one little word the children would never know. "It's not only making a mockery of families but the children of such unions will no doubt become criminals."

Lily looked at Lucian who eyed John's red face. "wow madame…you're going to hell!" he said then turned around to sit back down.

The woman gaped at the boy as the flight attendant walked back over.

"I am so sorry for the delay but I just came back from talking to the captain and he agrees that such despicable persons should never have been allowed on board at all and you shouldn't have to sit next to them. This is highly degrading, so if you will please follow me w are upgrading you to first class."

John's face get even redder as the woman stood with a smirk and clutched at Sherlock's hand.

"Oh no…not you I was talking to the men and their children, now if you four will please follow me…"

All four of them walked up the aisle at the sound of the passengers clapping.

"Wow…this is nice!" Lily remarked as she and Lucian took seats across from their fathers. "I agree… John?" Sherlock asked quietly as the blond man sighed.

"Sorry dears but I don't believe that I've ever encountered that before…" John said and leaned over to put his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Both children did not know what to say to that and just sat there silently for they have encountered such people and knew that their way of dealing with them was 'a bit not good'.

"I'm just glad that the attendant and the captain did not share her point of veiw."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Your too young."

"But we have it at Uncle Mycroft's."

"That's because Mycroft is a git."

"But-"

"NO."

"Damn just a sprite then." Lily pouted as her father (john) told her that no she could not order wine.

"Lily you don't like wine…remember at Uncle Mycroft's when you tried some?"

"I know I just wanted to see what the flight attendant would do."

John and Sherlock looked at each other and John lifted a hand to point at Sherlock. "Yours."

"Hush."

"If I don't will you tell me to go lie by my bowl?"

"…yes…"

"We are in need of a car." Sherlock told the attendant at the car rental place.

"Well sir I believe a convertible will suit you best.." She flirted as she leaned over to expose her generous cleavage.

"Look Luce! Boobs!" Lily said as she came up behind her father and watched the attendant hastily put 'her girls' away.

"Lily..."

"A bit not good blah blah blah." Lily remarked eyeing the attendant down. "Listen lady we need some help, we've been kidnapped by MI6 agents to use against our father…"

"OH MY GOD REALLY?!" the attendant almost shouted.

"WOW! The 'beautiful and stupid stereotype in the flesh…all yours dad…" Lily said as she walked over to see if Lucian really would fit in the trunk of that convertible on the sales floor.

"Right so a car for you and your devil children coming right up…"

"Sherlock…"

"She called the twins devil children."

"So you made her cry?"

"…yes."

John sighed and felt the need to bang his head against something but the only thing in front of him was the steering column. So using his common sense, he dropped the conversation knowing that it would only lead to a sulking detective.

A sulking detective and two rambunctious children in the backseat were a little much for him at the moment.

So he just drove on, following the onboard GPS to Achfary in the highlands.

Soon enough he was bombarded by questions from the backseat about the surrounding area.

It was not entirely unpleasant.

"So what is Achfary?"

"It's a small hamlet in the highland.

"do people wear skirts there?"

"No they wear kilts sometimes."

"anything interesting there?"

"There's a loch."

"What's a loch?"

"It's a Scottish version of a lake."

"What's its name?"

"Loch nan Ealachan."  
"Loch nan Ealachan near Achfary?"

"Yep they also have a black and white phone box."

"Bet the doctor doesn't use it."

"You never know Lil." John said with a smile. He had started watching Doctor Who with the girl and so far she loved the show but hated the change in doctors, saying it was a 'cop out' to ending the show.

Two hours later and the questions and statements were getting a bit annoying.

"But it's a skirt."

"It's a kilt."

"take the word 'Kilt' put an 'S' in front of it and change the 'L' to an 'R' and you have the word skirt."

"Be that as it may, it's a kilt and highlanders get offended when you call it a skirt."

"Fine but do they have to wear fanny packs with it?"

"Not a fanny pack Lily, it's called a Sporran and due to lack of pockets they carry all their useful things in there."

"Like duct tape."

"What is it with you and duct tape?"

"Duct tape is like the force."

"What?"

"It has a light side and a dark side and holds the world together."

Sherlock then started snickering at that earning him a glare from the driver. "Hush you. Yes some of them will have duct tape in their sporrans and if you don't behave you will quickly find yourself duct tapped to a tree, that goes for you as well Lucian."

"But I haven't done anything."

"Yet, you haven't done anything yet." John said darkly as he pulled up to the village, right past the black and white phone box. "Oh look we're there. Now everyone out of the car and behave or you're going into the loch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achfary does exist as does their black and white phone box. have I ever been you ask? no I have not did I just pick a small village at random? Of course!


	44. Intro to a funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> over four thousand words.... lots happening...I suck at summaries also Scottish joke stolen from a scot...

John and Sherlock immediately jumped out of the car to stretch their legs then made the mistake of turning around.

Both twins were sitting in the car and eyeing the town with extreme suspicion. They were also whispering to each other…this did not bode well.

"Do not worry John I will get them out, go inside and have a cuppa and relax I'll take care of everything." Sherlock announced and pressed his John towards the door and went to retrieve his plotting children from the car.

~~__~~

"Alright so we're going to try and behave while we're here." Lucian muttered towards his sister who eyed the small town.

"Well that's going to be easy…there's nothing here." She muttered back then turned to look at their fathers. "But you're right, we should try to behave…I mean it's hard on John already…crap here comes dad."

"Come along children, let's get the bags out of the car, John's making tea…Lily you can have something else if you wish." He said as he went over to pop open the boot of the car.

Soon they had all the luggage in the house and were all seated. On the couch, John and Sherlock splayed Out over it while Lucian was sitting on the recliner…Lily was laying on the floor.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" Sherlock asked curiously as he laid on John.

"Why not?"

"Is it not uncomfortable?"

"I like it." Lily replied and went back to looking under the couches. She liked seeing things from different points of view and imagines this is what a puppies world looks like.

~~__~~

Soon there came a knock at the door which disturbed their peaceful world.

"Hello John I just wanted to come by and see how you are doing." An elderly woman said once he let her inside.

"Aunt Deborah Hi, I'm doing well…oh this is my boyfriend Sherlock and our kids…Lucian is in the chair and Lily's the one on the floor." John replied as he led her into the living room.

Deborah looked down to see Lily still lying on the floor and just stared.

"Is she-"

"She's fine… She likes the floor for some reason." Sherlock intervened as he sat up to look the woman over. But at the shake of John's head left the deductions in his head, unspoken.

"Wait…you said these are your children." Deborah said with a confused smile.

"Yes, biologically they are Sherlocks, but they are mine as well." John tried to explain but obviously confused the woman further.

"Oh…and how do you like your father dating a man?" Deborah asked the two children honestly curious and that was the only reason she didn't get her head bitten off by anyone.

"I don't know…they were kind of a package deal." Lucian remarked, not lifting his head from his sketching.

Deborah blinked slowly at that.

Then Sherlock sat up and looked the woman in the eye. "I did not know that I had children until about a few months ago. My brother showed up on our door step with them and they have been with us ever since…and they seem happy with the arrangement thus far, am I correct in my assumptions?"

"Yep." Lucian said while Lily just gave him a thumb up from the floor. This made Sherlock suspicious and he determined that he needed to talk to Lily about her silence once the woman left.

"I see… well I just came by to see how John was fairing; I know it must be uncomfortable to be here without Shamus…"

That put a sad look on John's face, which did not make Sherlock very happy. "I'll be alright, how's Lexy doing?"

Deborah looked down at the floor and sighed heavily. "She's missing her Papa but otherwise she's just…" She held her hands out to her side.

"Who's Lexy?" Sherlock asked and Deborah turned to look at Sherlock but found herself faced with three pairs of identical eyes. It was a little disconcerting to see.

"Lexy is my neighbor…is she going to the funeral?" John asked and thought as Deborah shook her head. "Do you think she will be willing to watch the twins during the funeral?"

This sent up little red flags in Lily and Lucians head. "Why do we need to be watched?"

"Yea we're self sufficient."

John held up a hand seeing the warning signs of an argument brewing and said two words to stop it in its tracts. "Baking incident."

~~__~~

Lexy was a thin woman with black hair that was down to her shoulders. She smiled brightly as she waltzed into the house and (ignoring the searing glare thrown by Sherlock) hugged John tightly. "I am so sorry John I know you and he were close especially with…"

"I know thank you Lexy…oh I wanted to introduce you to Sherlock, my boyfriend and our kids Lily and Lucian." John said as he introduced the bouncy female to his family.

Sherlock immediately took possession of his John and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders. Lily and Lucian however just eyed the woman with mistrust.

"Oh aren't they cute?" Lexy smiled at the twins ignoring the looks she got. "Oh they are very cute…unless they're plotting." John smiled and leaned into his Sherlock, resting his head against his shoulder, which put Sherlock in a good mood. "Oh I remember plotting many things with you while you were here. Actually I believe we are still banned from the library." She laughed making him grin.

"Did they ever get the doors unlocked?" He asked making her chuckle. "Eventually and Mr. Hilson's room still smells like chickens." She laughed.

Sherlock and the twins looked confused and when Lexy tried to explain John put up a fuss. "Come on "Lex, please don't I ju-" Sherlock covered his lovers mouth with one hand and motioned for her to continue.

"Oh Mr. Hilson was a teacher of ours and a real git. So last day of school we filled his entire room with chickens. Gosh there must have been at least 60 of them right John?"

John glared and whatever was said was muffled by Sherlocks hand, which made her laugh.

Suddenly Sherlock jerked and pulled his hand from Johns mouth to wipe it on the doctors shirt. "That's it, I'm telling Mrs. Peabody that you were the one that took out her shed."

Lexy's eyes went wide and she made a pleading gesture with her hands. "Oh come on John that was forever ago and she just stopped glaring at me!"

John smiled evilly.

"I know but you play you pay." He grinned making her hang her head in defeat. "Alright alright I give!"

~~__~~

A few hours after Lexy left John Sherlock and the twins sat down for dinner.

"John? Can I ask you a question?" Lucian asked as his sister just sat there.

"Yes Luce?"

"Why is everyone so concerned for you? I mean they usually just show concern for the descendants of the deceased and not the nephews and nieces…right?" John sighed at the question.

"When I was about eleven or twelve my parents got into this huge fight. They were throwing things and everything. Well my father threw a glass vase at my mother and missed her but hit me. I had to go to the hospital and get stitches in my arm and head the cuts were so deep. Well the officer knew what kind of family I had so he placed me in my uncles care. I lived with him until I was eighteen when I went into the service…we actually had a big fight about that before I left. Actually this is the same house…"

Lucian looked at his plate and mumbled an apology for upsetting John while Sherlock reached over and held his hand.

That night Sherlock simply held John in his arms. They simply laid together in silence, John seeking comfort and Sherlock clueless as how to give it.

~~__~~

"Alright I'm kidnapping your children, you guys go do adult stuff." Lexy announced early the next morning before grabbing the (still highly suspicious) children and leaving the two adults alone in the house.

"John did you not say that we needed groceries?" Sherlock asked hesitantly while John sat on the couch to read a book. "Oh yes I did didn't I?"

"Yes you did that was why I said that…where is the grocery store?"

"oh there is just a market in the village…why are you putting on your belstaff?"

"I am coming with you, or are you opposed to such actions?"

John smiled at his lover and took his hand. "No I'm not opposed at all actually I am all for such actions."

John and Sherlock walked through the small village and John pointed out all the small stalls on the roads. "It's very quiet here." Sherlock announced while they were in the small market. He announced it very loudly gaining the attention of more than a few people. One of which was not to happy about him. "Why are the english always invading us? Oh I know probably because England is the Mexico of Scotland." He sneered at the detective.

Sherlock turned and before John could say anything replied to the insulting man. "Sir if anything, Scotland is the Canada of England."

John had never done the marketing so quickly and would be loathe to take Sherlock anywhere for a while…especially after the man managed to bean him with an over ripe tomato.

~~__~~

The twins however, were having the time of their lives. Lexy had bought them ice cream and they were sitting on one of the benches and people watching while Lexy ran around town looking for them. "I like it here, it's quiet."

"I don't know Luce, it's always the quiet towns that are filled with murderers. You hear about them all the time how tourists would 'go missing' and it turns out that the whole town would be in on it." Lily remarked back making him incline his head in agreement.

"True, but you would think that because we stand out and it's such a small village that we would be easy to find…I mean this must be the fifth time she's ran by us."

"Ah, but only the first time that we have."

Both twins sighed before turning to look at John and Sherlock. "Explain, Lucian?"

"Well it started out fine. Lexy took us on a tour and showed us the loch, the black and white phone box, where Mrs. Mundy ran over her husband because he had a thing with his secretary. Then she bought us ice cream and we sat here. Then she ran across the street because she needed to talk to some guy about something or other. She's been running back and forth for a while now…"

John sighed and rested his head on the back of Sherlocks shoulder. "Sorry I forgot how much of an airhead she can be."

"Air head? That's solid vacuum." Lily remarked watching the woman run back yet again then stop and type something on her phone.

"LEXY!" John shouted as his pocket dinged, making her turn and smile gratefully. "Thank god, I thought I lost you! I could have sworn that I left you by O'Doyles!"

John turned to look at the twins. Lily held her head high while Lucian looked down at the ground. They were obviously guilty.

The blogger sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew that he should have come alone, it would have been so much simpler.

~~__~~

In their defense, Sherlock was only defending his country against a man stuck in the past and the twins…well they did not think their actions would affect John. So John just sighed and ambled on, knowing they were trying their best to behave.

"Alright come along!" Sherlock shouted down the hall to the twins. "Alright we have everything?" John asked as he put together a bag. "I believe so; the twins are dragging their heels." Sherlock huffed as he wrapped his arms around his blogger.

"Come on children or we will leave you here." John called out as he leaned back into his detective.

Immediately there came a sound of two pounding footsteps as the twins came running.

Lily was dressed in a short black skirt with fishnet stockings and steel toe boots. Her t-shirt was ripped in several places and had a picture of a unicorn being eaten by zombie gnomes. Her black hair was down for the first time in a while and she was wearing a multitude of jelly bracelets and one spike one. Her hair was held out of her face by a barrette with a small skull on it. Hanging from the black belt was a small blue duck with a chain around it's neck.

Lucian was wearing a black t-shirt with the words Whisky Tango Foxtrot on the front and dark blue bondage pants with a multitude of safety pins going down one leg and along the straps in the back, he had pinned a small orange rubber ducky with a Mohawk. He too was wearing steel toe boots.

John had long stopped questioning their fashion sense. Now he just questioned where they got the clothes…but not out loud. "Are you two going to be warm enough?"

Both teens just sighed and went to grab their light jackets.

At the loch they were met by a multitude of stares and some laughter at either Lily or Lucian's t-shirts. John and Sherlock sat down to talk while the twins walked away to explore after showing their fathers they had their phones.

~~__~~

"Alright so what do we do while we're here?" Lucian asked as they walked through the small field next to the loch.

"I have no idea, you can do some awesome drawings though, you now have time for it since we're out of school and don't have any homework."

Lucian looked like he was about to agree when a shout interrupted him.

"Hey freaks? Where did you get that look the zoo?"

Both twins turned to look at the group of teens that started to approach them. They both silently agreed that they were the village idiots and started walking away when one of the boys grabbed Lily and pulled her close. "Hey baby, wanna hang with a real man?"

She was abruptly let go as Lucian balled up a fist and slammed it into the boys nose. "Don't you EVER touch my sister!"

Then they ran as the teens looked murderous.

~~__~~

John and Sherlock were having a nice conversation with one of the local couples when the twins ran by. Then a group of boys ran by after wards, one was bleeding profusely from the nose.

"Sherlock were the first two ours?"

"Yes."

"I thought so…alright let's go get them."

~~__~~

All the teens wove different stories about what happened. The one with the broken nose wove a tale about how he just said 'Hi' to Lily when Lucian went wild and broke his nose while Lily and Lucian told Sherlock what had actually happened.

"No I don't think it's alright for your offspring to grab my daughter and accost her. I think it's _sickening_ that you don't expect her brother to defend her. My children do not go around accosting people and only get violent in the situation that warrants it!" Sherlock snarled at the father of the broken nose.

"Well my child doesn't go around accosting women!" the man almost screamed, his face turning a brilliant crimson.

"Yes he does! Just last week he slapped my ass!" one of the teenage girls protested and soon there were other stories about how he goes around unzipping their skirts or even going so far as putting his hands down their shirts. But no one had believed them in the past, saying that he 'was a good boy'.

In the end the twins were proven right and the boy was put into counseling. He ended up getting beaten within an inch of his life when he had skipped town a year later. Then he turned his life around and is now a councilor himself.

After the incident at the loch John took his family to the village where he treated them to ice cream and Lucian to a bag of ice for his hand. "Do all small towns have a village idiot?" Lily asked as she licked her ice cream making John laugh. "I don't know but I know this one always had one…it's genetic." He laughed and gave her a hug.

"John!" a male voice called out making Sherlock growl in annoyance. "Holy crap man I haven't seen you in ages!" he smiled and reached over to give John a hug which made Sherlock glare even harder.

He did not like these people; he did not like them touching his John. But if he put up a fuss he knew that his John would get angry at him so when the man let go he placed his arms around John's waist.

The man looked surprised to see the glaring detective over John's head.

"Ah, Duncan this is Sherlock my boyfriend and our kids Lily and Lucian." John made the introductions and when Duncan went to go shake Sherlocks hand he was ignored. So he turned to smile at the twins only to be glared at as well. Then when his back was turned Lily picked up a stick and started to poke him in the back with it. Which made Sherlock smile but John glare.

"Lily…"

"Why are people hugging up on you?" She huffed and jabbed the man a little bit harder.

"I see the girl is a bit possessive isn't she?" Duncan winced at the pokes but endured and ignored them in favor of speaking to John.

"We should get back that guy is giving us the evil eye." Lucian remarked as he put himself between John and Duncan. John turned to find that the father of the broken nose was in fact trying to glare holes in their heads.

"You're right, I'll see you later Duncan."

That was how it was for the next few days. Someone would come up to give John a hug and Sherlock would then take possession of his blogger while his minions annoyed the offending person.

John thought it was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of platypuses are called a puggle (Sort of) also the horney toad is not actually a toad...and only thinks of you as a friend.  
>  That is all   
> Salcone Destrivina


	45. 45 STAND ALONE CHAPTER MYSTRADE AKA THE TOWEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples this chapter takes place a few weeks after the funeral and I know doesn't fit into the story line very well but one of my friends is sick and requested a mystrade that includes the twins helping greg move and Gladstone... I have no idea what I'm doing at this point so bear with me...probably wont even stay up...stand alone chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU WIBBLYWOBBLYTIME77 for putting up with me! (She's my new beta just because sometimes my computer turns evil and switches my grammar around on me because Microsoft office word has HORRIBLE grammar...but it can spell i'll give it that.) so yea this is a random stand alone chapter that was requested of me and I do have the general outline for the funeral I just have to write it which is a bit difficult as my computer no longer likes the letter 'M' and refuses to let me use it... this was written at the library until I get my computer issue sorted out... so this will be the last update for a while until then...sorry :(

"Really?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mycroft I have a phone. I can be used to contact me whenever need be."

"Yes as I understand it that is the main purpose of cellular phones."

"Don't be a git. I'm talking about having Anthea or whatever she calls herself today march all the way through Scotland yard and right in my office to tell me that _you_ are waiting outside."

With this Mycroft turned to give Greg a considering look. "What of her?"

"Greg it's 38 degrees in there and she's in a full suit and heels. You could have had her text me from the _air conditioned_ car instead of having her almost faint from the heat." Greg shot back and Mycroft took the time to actually look at his boyfriend.

Greg's hair was plastered onto his head and he leaned back in the seat to raise his face to the air vent. His suit showed signs of wear and some patches of sweat had begun to show.

"Come let's get you home so you can cool down." Mycroft wasn't feeling a bit guilty…no he wasn't, and if you tell Greg you will quickly find yourself in Antarctica.

"Let's drop Anthea off first." Greg asked as he thought about it and decided that leaning into Mycroft, no matter how much he wanted to, would only make him hotter.

"Anything you want, I'll have her text you from now on…if you promise to keep your phone on."

"Agreed."

While Greg was in the shower Mycroft paced the small room. He did not understand this issue Gregory has with Anthea. For a while he had been very defensive of her and this alarmed the tall ginger.

So he continued to pace back and forth while his mind whirled around trying to find the answer for this vexing riddle.

"Hey what's the matter?" Mycroft heard and made the mistake of turning towards the voice, his mouth going dry.

Greg stood in the middle of the living room clad only in a towel. A white towel. A white towel that did not look secure. An unsecure towel that looked dangerously close to falling off.

Mycroft loved this towel.

"Myc?" Greg asked as he moved forward to grasp his lovers hand. (The lover who was most certainly NOT cursing the security of the towel that DID NOT fall off.)

"forgive me I was distracted… what was the question?"

"Are you alright you look a little…" Greg trailed off not knowing the word he wanted to use.

"What is going on between you and Anthea?" Mycroft asked suddenly and blamed the foul towel that caressed his lovers hips for distracting him.

Greg blinked at the question. "Between me and Anthea?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes between you and Anthea. I have noticed that you are starting to get highly protective of her and I demand to know the reason why."

Greg watched his lover pace his small flat and moved to sit down on the couch while he rambled.

"So far you have berated me on numerous things regarding her and I watched as you threatened a man who had the audacity to pinch her bottom. But what I do not understand is why you are doing this. why are you defending a woman you hardly know…or is it that you do know her and I have not noticed? I know I a busy all the time and we don't really get to see each other that often…But when I am busy she is usually free…"

Greg stopped that line of thought right there by grabbing his lovers hand and pulling him into his lap. "First of all stop squirming. Second of all I am not cheating on you with Anthea, my mother always told me to respect and protect woman. Something that I have always taken seriously and yes I know that she does not need protecting, least of all from an old Detective Inspector, but she helps keep you safe and that is the most important part of her job. At least it is for me. She also lets me know what kind of day you are having so that way I know when you need me. So yea I'm going to stand up for her, even against you. Because let's face it she's not just a minion anymore and sending a woman through a police division unarmed and wearing at least three or four layers is not the smartest thing. That poor woman was almost dying by the time she got to my office and yes I had a few words with the officer who pinched her bum. He shouldn't be doing that at all never mind to Anthea. But what is between Anthea and I is nothing more that friendship…though I am starting to think of her as part of the family because yes, she is free when you are busy and yes I do bring her lunch when I bring yours as well…she looks like she could use it too. Now does that answer all your questions?"

Mycroft blushed and gave a nod of his head. "I am sorry for springing this…inquisition on you."

"That's alright after all no one expects the Spanish inquisition!"

"…Are you alright?" Mycroft asked peering at the man in question, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Of course I am why do you…Oh my god…have you never seen that movie?!" Greg asked and only gripped Mycroft's waist harder as he started to squirm away.

"Obviously not now let me up!"

"No not until you promise to watch that movie with me!"

"FINE!" Mycroft snarled and leapt to his feet making Greg chuckle and get up as well.

All the squirming and the sudden movement had loosened the towel and Greg was too tired to stop it mid-fall, letting it hit the floor.

"Oh…well…hmmm…Gregory?"

"Yes Myc I was just….oh alright…" Greg grinned as Mycroft Holmes grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the bedroom. "Leave the towel Gregory."

"You got it love…"

Mycroft sighed as he laid his head on Gregory's stomach. He was exhausted.

"Myc, baby…"

Mycroft groaned as he clung to his pillow. "No Greg."

"But baby…"

"No…"

Greg laughed as he pulled his lover up to kiss him on the lips. "Make yourself comfortable I'll be right back." He smiled even as Mycroft growled at him. He didn't want to get out of bed but he did need to go to the bathroom.

" See that didn't take long." He smiled then his face fell when he saw the look on Mycroft's face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking Gregory…we don't see much of each other as we are both very busy men and…."

Greg felt like someone wiped a ice-lolly down his spine, he knew that they didn't see much of each other and considering the line of the conversation they just had... this did not bode well at all.

"Gregory…. Will you move in with me?" Mycroft asked making him grin and unclench his stomach.

"Of course I will you idiot." He smiled and moved to kiss his love greedily. "Damn it Greg!"

~~__~~

Greg smiled as John Sherlock and the twins walked into his flat.

"Gregoravich…are you sure about this?" Lily asked as she walked over and poked him in the shoulder.

Greg sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand. "Yes and my name is GREG not Gregoravich."

Lily sighed at him then moved to glare at her father. "Father told me that it was Gregoravich, that liar." She growled then moved to help her brother start packing the bookcase. Well I say 'helped' when she mainly just pulled everything off the bookcase and just shoved it into random boxes, much like her father was doing at the desk.

"Sherlock don't just dump the draw into the box!"

"Why not? It's all going to the same place." Sherlock remarked making John sigh and throw and apologetic look towards Greg who was only amused.

~~__~~

A few hours later everyone had helped pack the entire flat up and Greg was treating them to coffee and ice cream. "So why are you moving in with Uncle Mycroft?" Lily asked.

Greg knew she didn't mean anything by it, she was only curious. "Mycroft and I want to be closer and moving in was simply the next step in our relationship."

Lily nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling reminding him too much of her father.

"Alright Greg has a big night in front of him as we aren't helping him move into Mycroft's place. Now come along kids say thank you and good bye." John smiled and as always was in complete control of the situation. "Sherlock don't be long."

That was when Greg noticed that Sherlock had not followed his kids and boyfriend out the door and the aging DI turned to see the Consulting Detective leaning against the wall, staring at him.

"Is this the hurt my brother and they'll never find your body speech?" He asked making the man chuckle. "No Gregory it's not it's the don't-let-the-brother-hurt-your-friend-speech."

This made Greg smile at the man. "Thank you but I don't think that's going to happen and if it does… well I know that I won't be the only one hurt."

Sherlock gave a curt nod and Greg tried not to laugh as the Consulting Detective imitated his Blogger. "Alright then, I should be off. I wonder what the kids have cajoled John into now…last week they convinced him that yes they could bring a puppy home…Named it Gladstone and the thing ate my one of my shoes."

Greg grinned at that. "Do you still have it?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh go soak your head."


	46. Funerals and a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the actual story continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again have no idea when I am going to be able to upload chapter 47 (haven't even written it yet) but if you find yourself impatient then you can find this story on Fanfiction . net because I can upload a chapter to there from my phone... as I am in need of a new computer, yet again...technology hates me with a passion

 

Lily and Lucian sat in the back of the car dressed in black, Lily unhappy that she had to wear a real dress but did not say anything because she did not wish to upset John.

John and Sherlock sat in the front seat, John driving. Every once in a while Sherlock would reach over to place his hand on John's knee, hoping that there was something that he could do to help the man with his grief. But alas there was not anything he could do to help the man as of yet.

John just kept his eyes forward and on the road, the main reason that he was driving instead of Sherlock. He did not know what to expect at the funeral, having been out of contact with most of the people attending for many years. He knew that Harry may make an appearance but other than that he did not know who would be attending, for Shamus had no children nor did he have a wife.

All in all he was nervous as well as grief stricken.

~~_~~!

After giving the twins a look of warning Sherlock let them out of the car and began the walk towards the funeral parlor, reaching out to hold John's hand gently.

John turned to give Sherlock a small smile in return and squeezed his hand in return then turning around he held out his hand to the twins, Lucian running over to grasp his hand while Lily grasped Sherlocks hand, every occasionally leaning forward to keep an eye on John.

~~_~~!

The coffin was led out of the funeral parlor and into the Hearse where John took his hand and placed it above his heart. Then he turned and walked back to the car, motioning for everyone to follow.

They followed the hearse from the funeral home to the church where the attendants laid the coffin on the stretcher where it awaited the pole bearers.

John left the group of Holmes's and walked forward to join the small group of men standing next to the coffin. He then joined them in lifting the coffin up to shoulder height and carrying it into the Church where the priest was waiting.

John and the other pole bearers then lowered the coffin onto the stone slab then walked back to join their loved ones.

Sherlock and the twins immediately gathered around John and tried to sooth the man who smiled gratefully.

Hearse deliver coffin to church coffin put on stretcher type thing pall bearers will carry it to church after service to graveyard piper pipes the coffin into the grave friends and family are read out and step forward to take hold of the lowering ropes then throw small handful of dirt on top of coffin.

They then stepped back and then watched the coffin as the priest say a few words about the individual that lay inside of it.

"Let us commend Shamus to the mercy of God, We therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal Life."

It was at this point that Sherlock slipped into his mind palace and paid little attention to the priest and instead focused all of his considerable attention to his lover and best friend.

~~_~~!

John stood silent and stared at the coffin. His eyes never leaving the sole white rose that adorned the mahogany wood. at the moment he wasn't grieving, he wasn't anything. He was just numb as they lowered the coffin into the ground. He didn't hear the priest as he droned on about his uncle Shamus. He didn't even realized when the people who came to mourn the man silently dispersed.

John jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and gave a grim smile when Sherlock pressed his forehead against the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry John."

John just gave a small smile and pressed back against his best friend as he saw the twins slowly approach from the side to embrace him as well.

If anyone had told him a few years ago that he would be helping to raise his Homosexual lovers twins he would have laughed. But at this moment he couldn't think of anyplace that he'd rather be than with his lover and the twins beside him.

He wouldn't trade them for the world

~~_~~!

As time passed he would greatly miss his Uncle Shamus but when he felt himself slide into that hole of grief he would remember the twins and his love. It would not cure the grief but he had a very good reason to pull himself out of it and start the healing process.

~~_~~!

A few weeks after they came back from Scotland John and Sherlock were sitting on the couch when John heard scratching up the stairs.

"What is that?"

Sherlock looked around and pretended to that he did not hear anything but John was not fooled.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I do not know what you mean John."

"Lie, now tell the truth."

"What is what John?"

Alright never mind I'll go up and find out for myself then." The doctor replied as he stood up and started forward to go to the twins room.

"NO...I mean...tea?" Sherlock suddenly demanded looking a little panicky.

"No, no tea. Now what is in the twins room Sherlock?"

Sherlock's shoulders sagged in defeat as his little lover used his army voice. "Alright just.. sit there and I'll...go and get it."

"Nope now let's go up TOGETHER and go see what it is Sherlock. This way you cannot hide it before I see it."

"Damn it."

~~_~~!

John opened the twins door and was immediately assailed by a small black fur ball that whined and scratched at his legs to be picked up.

"Sherlock."

"Yes."

"It's a puppy."

"Yes..."

"The twins have a puppy in their room."

"Yes."

"Sherlock WHY do the twins have a puppy in their room?" John asked as he picked up the small fur ball and looked to Sherlock who was hiding a little ways down the stairs. _H_ _e's trying to get a head start..._

"Thetwinsfoundhiminanaleywayinatrashcanandtheycouldntjustleaveittherejohn!Sotheytookhimhomebecausetheydidn'tknowofanyanimalsheltersandi'vebeentakingcareofitwhiletheyareatschoolandthey'vegrownsofondofit! Andit'scuteanddidn'tmakeanynoiseuntiltodaybecauseyouarehomebuti'llhelpthemtakecareofitand-"

John held up his free hand forcing the detective to take a breath. "So basically the twins found him, brought him home and you all have been hiding him because...you all thought I'd make you give him up?"

The detective was now hiding behind the wall and thought quickly before giving a single nod.

"Like I said you're an idiot. Now let's go let him get a walk and feed him. Obviously he's going to start scratching at the door being cooped up in a room Sherlock. But that's not important what you should have done is come to me and told me."

Sherlock opened his mouth to talk but closed it as John held up a hand again. "Nope, my turn. Yes I am a little apprehensive over have a dog in the house, especially a puppy but if you and the twins want to take care of him that's a different thing. First we need dog supplies unless you have dog dishes, a bed, and a collar and leash hiding around here somewhere."

The detective shook his head slowly still confused at what John was saying. "So we can keep the dog."

"Yes we can keep the dog. Now you have to head to the store and grab all those things because they are needed. And no I'm not going for or with you, here's a list of what you need to grab and I'll start looking for a place to make sure he's gotten all his shots and he will need a vet."

"But-"

"Nope you're either going by yourself or taking the dog with you."

"Damn."

"Well don't lie and this won't happen."

~~_~~!

The twins whispered between themselves as they came up the stairs after school.

John had been waiting for them to come back and walked over to sit in his chair, he looked over and the puppy was still asleep in Sherlocks chair, snoring lightly. Nice now the stage is set.

~~_~~!

"No obviously the dog is fine Lucian."

"But-"

"Nope not going to have this discussion with you again. Now let's get up there and make sure that everything is fine alright?"

Lucian nodded his head as his shoulders sagged a little in relief.

"Hello kids."

Both twins stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of John sitting in his chair with Sherlock nowhere to be found. "Hey dad..."

"So you'll never guess what happened today."

Both twins looked at each other and gave a small panicked expression. "N-no what happened?"

"There's been some scratching in the walls lately...especially coming from your room."

Lucian gave a small smile. "O-Oh really?"

"Yep. Want to give a hint as to what it was?"

"A rat?"

"Nope, I'll give you a hint, it's currently sleeping in Sherlock's chair."

Both twins leaned forward to see the puppy asleep and snuffling gently. They then gave each other the 'Oh-Shit' expression which made John nod his head.

"I can tell by your expression that you understand that you're both in trouble. Now why don't you sit down and tell me why you felt the need to hide a small baby animal in your room."

 

"We didn't know"

"What to do with it."

"So we brought him home."

"Had him only a few hours"

"Before Dad found out"

"He said we could keep him"

"Until we found him a home"

"But he's so cute!"

"And tiny!

"But if we have to give him up-"

John cut them off right there. "First of all THREE of you are in trouble for keeping this from me...but the dog will stay but if-"

He never got to finish that sentence as the twins threw themselves at him and wrapped themselves around him in a hug, both babbling their thanks to him.

"Thank you Captain Doctor!"

"Thank you Da!"

This made John realize that Sherlock may not be the ONLY push over in the house...at least on some things.

~~_~~!

Soon the dog was settled into the household and given the name 'Gladstone' by the twins. And when asked why just gave their parents a small smile and ignored the question.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done the same thing only with a baby squirrel...his name was Squeekers and i managed to hide him from my parents for at least a week before they found out...and they didn't 'find out' so much as 'baby squirrel ran up my fathers leg'... My dad let me keep him though! he was so cute! 
> 
> Also feel free to point out any mistakes you find on here. I had a bit of trouble because my computer suddenly went dead (At least some of it's keys did) so I have to write it on notepad on another computer, transfer it to this one paste it on a word document, then upload it to the web… which I cannot do on this site as I have to copy and paste...which sucks! they should allow you to just grab a file from your phone/computer!
> 
> Thank you for reading my stuff, now if you will be so kind as too write what you think of this chapter/story down in that little box and hit 'send' I would be ever so grateful!
> 
> The Eastern Kingfisher is also found in the west and birds don't recognize any symbols of authority


	47. 47 Lucian's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got tired of the messages complaining about Lucian being "Overshadowed" by lily so here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also damaged my hand so writing has been hard so this chapter is going to be a short one...sorry

 

Lucian watched as Lily slammed the door open and strode inside to face the parents.

John and Sherlock sat up from the couch, their lips red and swollen from their obvious snogging session. “Alright the main thing to remember is that it wasn’t my fault.” Lily began with making them frown.

“What? Lily what wasn’t your fault?”

“Alright so there’s this guy in chemistry his name is Billy. He wants me to go to the dance with him for some reason or other. I’m actually working on a theory that he’s an alien. But that’s neither here nor there. So he comes over while we are setting up for the lab we were going to have today when he starts to jostle me. So I tell him to quit it. I was measuring out the mercury for the three vials when he jostles my arm making me spill the mercury which then went down the sink and now the school is closed down for the next week while they flush the pipes. So you should be expecting a call from the school any minute now.”

John and Sherlock stared at his sister while Lucian only sighed. _That’s what happens when they let the village idiot into the school._ He thought then stared as John and Sherlock looked toward him to confirm the story.

“I wasn’t there but they will tell you that I have been suspended for a  week  before all this happened…” Lucian announced and then shifted his feet. “One of the reasons that Billy was annoyi8ng Lily so much was that I overheard him talking to his friends about how ‘easy’ Lily was going to be and how much of a ‘freak’ she was…I may have broken his nose.”

“Lily what happened obviously wasn’t your fault so just go sit down but _you_ Lucian are in trouble.” John remarked as the phone started ringing making him sigh as he went to go answer it.

“Lucian sit.” Sherlock said quietly which scared Lucian more than if John was yelling.

“Lucian…There are times when you will have to hurt Lily to defend her but…names can’t hurt you if you don’t let them. They are just empty gusts of hot air if you ignore them. And I understand that you were only trying to defend Lily, I really do. But in this instance you were in the wrong and I know that John will tell you that as well.” Sherlock said evenly making Lucian’s eyes go wide even as John walked over to sit down next to them.

“Lucian, physical violence is something to be used as a last resort.  Not because you felt that Lily was threatened by words. What you did was WRONG and….”

“John.”

“Sherlock?”

“We already went through this.”

“Well you could have said!”

“But I didn’t. Now Lucian, Lily go to your room and do your homework.”

~~_~~!

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Lucian you told them that you had broke Billy’s nose prior to the incident when I did it after.” Lily’s eyes were large and sad as they stared up at him.

_How do I explain this?_ “First of all no one would have believed that you were the one to break his nose, your too small and obviously helpless. Second of all I was pretty sure that you were going to be in a lot of trouble for the mercury incident so I figured I would take some of the blame. After all, this way neither of us is in too much trouble.” He smiled down at his sister who smiled gratefully up at him then gave him a hug.

Many people would believe that he is over shadowed by his sister because he is quiet where she is anything but silent. But it was the exact opposite in fact. He loved it when his sister got the attention she deserved because that meant he was free to analyze if that person was a threat from the shadows. After all no one expects the quiet ones.

~~_~~!

“What do you think?”

“John the boy was obviously lying but I’m not exactly sure about what. I mean he is smarter than to just punch a bully in the face when insulted I’m just curious as to why he felt the need to lie for Lily this time.”

“…”

“Oh come on John, the boy had no marks on his hands where Lily had several. So she was obviously the one that hit him.”

“Maybe he thought she was in enough trouble as it was and decided to take some off of her.”

“No he wouldn’t…would he? Why would he do that?” Sherlock got close and eyed the doctor making him smile.

“If you don’t know by now…” John smiled making Sherlock grumble.

“Now where were we?”


	48. 48 Proposal And Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people's I've decided that this will only have 50 chapters in this story otherwise it will get to be too long.
> 
> DONT YELL AT ME!
> 
> I'm going to continue it in a sequal! Because lets face it, Sherlock is no longer an Accidental Daddy, he's doing a good job and this story is getting stupidly long! So this chapter is going to be The Proposal and some of the wedding planning (With the children of course).
> 
> You also get to see some of the old characters that come back into play (Mrs. Holmes I presume?) So here's a synopsis of the last three chapters of this story not including the sequel (or the chapter notes)
> 
> 48: Proposal plus some of the planning for a wedding.;
> 
> 49: Wedding planning plus wedding
> 
> Chapter 50: will be the supper fluffly epilogue with Sherlock and John on their Honeymoon (Or sex holiday what ever you wish to call it) with the kids being watched, because you don't bring kids on a sex holiday that would just be weird.
> 
> Alright so let me hit the most important part that you should remember! THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! And I warned you before hand...so yea...No pitchforks!

The next few days concerned John as he noticed Sherlock becoming secretive and slightly withdrawn. He would walk over to say something to his lover and Sherlock would stuff his phone into his pocket. Or he would just walk away while he was on his phone.

Even the kids started doing it as well. They would stop talking when he walked into a room or all three of them would be huddle together then quickly disperse.

By now John was a little freaked out, they were obviously plotting and the fact that they were not including him generally meant that they were plotting against him.

John was sitting in his chair when Sherlock walked over, grabbed his book, pulled him out of his chair and proceeded to drag him to the door. "Come on we have to go..."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret now come along."

John sighed as he got his boots and coat on then struggled to conceal a growl as he was pulled downstairs and into a waiting cab.

"Seriously Sherlock where are we going?"

"It's a secret..."

"Not helpful."

"I know."

John only sighed as the cab dropped them off at The Monument. "Sherlock why are we here? No let me guess it's a secret."

Sherlock only smiled at him and started to pull him up the 311 steps to the top.

When they reached the top John noticed something odd. "Sherlock where are all the tourists?"

"Not here. In 1666 a man named Tomas Farynor was the baker to King Charles II. A fire started in his bake shop and didn't take long to expand to the rest of the street. Because London was made mainly out of wood the fire spread quickly, burning down The Church of St. Margaret then onto Thames Street. In only seven hours the fire had spread to London Bridge and the only reason that the fire did not spread to Southward was a gap caused by the fire of 1633. By the time a Royal Command came down to create a fire-break the fire was too out of control to stop... The fire raged for three days until it halted near Temple Church. Then it started again continuing towards Westminster. The Duke of York destroyed the Paper House to create another fire-break, ending the flames. Sixteem people died and as much as 80% of the city proper was destroyed including 1300 houses, 89 churches and 52 guild halls." Sherlock spoke as they looked over London.

"As facinating as that was Sherlock..."

"You miss my point John. There have been many fires in London but it keeps getting rebuilt again and again, stronger each time. You see Charles II rebuilt London in brick rather than timber. In less than ten years 9000 houses and public buildings had been built with a monument on the sight of Farynors bakery as a reminder of the fire."

"Again may I ask the point of the history lesson?"

"John we're like London. Everytime something happens we come back stronger for it." Sherlock smiled as he linked their hands. "Everything we go through may take some of us away but we rebuild it stronger and just like the Monument we last."

John smiled and went to give his love a kiss when Sherlock suddenly became tense and agitated.

"John that's why...I wanted to...Will you marry me?"

John had no idea how long he stood there and stared at the lanky detective. But when his mind snapped into gear he realized that Sherlock was starting to get panicky.

"Oh god yes!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around his love to pull him down for a kiss.

Sherlock led John up the stairs of 221B Baker street feeling like he was walking on air. His John had said yes and was willingly marrying him.

John felt the same way so when they walked into the dark flat he didn't notice the rustling and the voice that shushed another.

Both men jumped when the lights flared on to expose Lily, Lucian, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Greg and Mycroft all wearing party hats and exploding party poppers.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone yelled and the twins ran over to hug them both.

"Thank you kids...How did you get Mycroft to wear a party hat?" John asked making Lily give him a slightly evil smile before she twirrled away to force a hat on Sherlock.

"I knew there would be a happy announcement eventually." Mycroft smiled as he handed John a flute of champagne.

"Yes well I knew Sherlock and the kids were plotting something but I honestly thought there were just going to pull some prank. I never thought..."

Mycroft smiled gently as Greg came over to wrap the army doctor in a hug. "Congratulations man! You finally nabbed the bastard!" He laughed and patted John on the back making him grin.

"Actually I finally got him, he said not yet the first time." Sherlock remarked as he walked over to drape an arm around John's waist.

"Woah, you said no the first time?" Greg asked making John groan.

"No I did not say no the first time he asked. I told him that it wasn't the best time to ask. And he didn't even ask he just stated his intent to ask at a later date." John said then shook his head in confusion at his own words.

Greg blinked for a second then gave a solumn nod. "Right...So i'm NOT going to ask you if you have set a date yet because you two just got engaged and I know it drove me up the wall when I had first proposed to my wife. So now i'm going to pull your kid out of the punch bowl and ask her what she put in it..." He said then wondered towards an evil looking Lily.

"Did you see what she put in the punch bowl Sherlock?"

"She didn't put anything in it. She's just standing there looking evil to make people think that she did. Smart that one."

"Hmmm..."

John and Sherlock had a week of bliss before they started with the details of the wedding. First was the date which brought up the questions of the suits. If they had the wedding in the spring or summer the suits would have to be pretty light weight. But if it was in the fall or winter, they would have to be thicker. But that all depended on if they wanted the venue to be outside of not. And if they had it outside would it be in a tent or an open air wedding? If it was open air then what would they do if it rained?

John was drowning in details and they had not gotten past choosing a date yet.

"How about having the wedding in the summer under a canopy? That way it wont be stifling in there and if it rains there's a rain cover. Plus it would be cooler than standing under the sun." Lily spoke up making John run over and kiss her forehead.

"You are brilliant sweetheart."

"I don't know I quite like the tent in the snow thing..." Lucian remarked earning a playful glare from John. "No devils advocate from you." He said then gave him a kiss on the head as well.

"Alright so summer under a canopy which means light weight suits." Sherlock said as he wrote it down.

"Are you going to do the whole 'do you want chicken or fish' thing?" Lily asked as she poked at one of her fathers expiraments.

"No idea Lily. That comes later." John remarked as he pulled out a wedding magazine.

"John."

"Yes dear?"

"Engagement rings? Yes or no?"

"What? I thought engagement rings were for girls?"

"I don't know I kind of like the idea of eveyone knowing you're taken."

"Okay thats...sweet...but what would you suggest? I'm not walking around with a diamond ring Sherlock."

"I'll think of something but I know what I want."

"Oh yea?"

"Your dog tags."

"My dog tags?"

"Sensable concidering all that I do with my hands..."

John smiled at this idea and walked over to kiss his fiance. "Good idea, I'll get them...if you don't already have them."

In the end John ended up with a silver wedding band in place of an engagement ring. He had said no to numerous requests and ideas including a tattoo on his forehead that said 'Taken'.

Sherlock wore Johns dog tags with pride.

He was even more prideful when John broke a random coppers nose after he made a comment about gays in the military.

The kids would look at him with hero worship for the next week

Soon John had the venue, suits, flowers, the guest list and color scheme picked out. The only part left was the food they would be serving and what kind of cake they wanted.

So thinking that this would be easy John took Sherlock and the kids to the baker to choose a cake.

Five minutes later John figured out what hell looked like.


	49. 49 Cakes and Bachelor Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples because this chapter was SUPER long (because I totally forgot about the bachelor party...) you guys get another chapter! Hurah!

Soon John had the venue, suits, flowers, the guest list and color scheme picked out. The only part left was the food they would be serving and what kind of cake they wanted.

So thinking that this would be easy John took Sherlock and the kids to the baker to choose a cake. Five minutes later John figured out what hell looked like.

John and Sherlock took the twins with them to pick out a cake for two reasons. One: They wanted to pick out something that they all liked.  
Two: No one would willingly watch them as Mycroft was out of the country, Greg was with him and Mrs. Hudson was off visiting her sister.

John should have known it was a bad idea from the start.

~_~

"Wow the air smells really sweet!" Lucian exclaimed as they walked into the cake shop and he started looking around at the different styles of cake. "This one looks like paper..."  
"Ah that one was commissioned by a writer and his wife for their anniversary." A smiling young woman came over to smile at the family. "The frosting you see...the one you described as 'paper' is actually fondant rolled extremely thin and layered over the tiers. Was especially difficult to do as the Fondant kept ripping but I think the final product was worth it." Lucian blinked at the woman before shuffling off to half-hide behind his fathers. "As informative as that was we have an appointment for a cake tasting." Sherlock sighed and tried not to glare as the woman made eyes at John. "Yea they need a wedding cake..." Lily piped up making the woman sigh in defeat. "The baker is in the back room...You did request a private tasting did you not?" She asked then led them into the kitchen for their cake tasting.

"Alright Mr. Holmes, Mr. Watson...children. This first one is a simple french vanilla cake with a ganache icing with chocolate liquor and cocoa instead of vegetable oil. It has a luxurious shine when hardens."  
All four of them took a bite then tried not to laugh when Lily automatically started to scrape her tongue off. "Oh my god...that's definitely chocolate..." She huffed and gladly took the glass of milk offered her. "You do not like chocolate?" The baker asked and sighed when she shook her head. "Not like chocolate?! Lily your an alien!" Lucian smiled at her making her growl and poke him with her fork. "Alright children, here is the next cake to try. It's a lemon royal icing with vanilla sponge cake. It's simple and a little on the sweet side."  
Everyone took a bite then signed as Lucian was the one to grab for the milk. "Wow I didn't know they made glue that sweet!"  
The baker sighed again then tried a different tactic. He pulled four new plates and placed a few dollops of different icing on the surface. "Alright going from left to right the outer ring is all buttercream icings. Vanilla, chocolate, lemon, cream cheese, strawberry, raspberry, almond and honey. The ring inside of that is the same flavors only in glaze form and the inner most ring is also the same flavors but the style is called 'boiled frosting' and is a denser then the other icings." The baker said and backed away slowly. John liked all of them while Lily stayed away from the chocolate flavors. Lucian and Sherlock both said that the boiled frosting tasted like flavored marshmallows and everyone but Lily thought that the glaze was too sweet.

"Alright we have a winner!" John announced joyously making Sherlock and the twins smile.

"Alright now time to pick out a cake!" The baker grinned.

"Alright this is a sample platter of different cakes. The first row is of a sponge cake, the second is a type of angel cake and the third is a butter cake. The flavors from left to right are vanilla, chocolate, spice, carrot, pineapple, banana, strawberry and raspberry. Bon Apatite."

All four of them worked their way through the types of cake and decided that the banana and pineapple were just too weird to try before coming up with a final decision. But the twins were not ready to go as of yet. "So how do you make all these cakes?" Lily asked as she poked at the pineapple cake making it dance. "Would you like to see?" The baker smiled and led the twins into his work shop as Sherlock walked over to the bathroom.

~_~

"I can't believe you two!" John snapped at the twins who had the decency to look ashamed, not that anyone could tell with all the ingredients they were covered in. Sherlock frowned at his tone and gave him a curious look. "I missed what happened..."  
"YOUR children decided that they would try to help the nice baker with the rest of his order and turn his giant mixer, you know the one they use to blend the large amounts of flour and dry ingredients in? Well they turned that one on high. THANKFULLY the baker understands and is still willing to make our wedding cake." John was not happy. An unhappy John is not to be laughed at.  
Even if he is covered in flour.

~_~

"Lily Lucian we are going to be serving Chinese food at the wedding simply because we feel like it. Any objections?" John asked giving the twins a solid look. "Is it chicken?"  
"Or is it fish?"  
"SHERLOCK!"

~_~

"Okay probably not the best of times to annoy Dad." Lucian muttered as he and his sister sat on their beds where they had been exiled after their impetuous comments. "Honest question though."  
"Chinese food can have chicken or fish in it."  
"Yes but I don't think he found it funny."  
"Probably not."

~_~

"I just-"  
"I know they can be trying sometimes."  
"Trying? Just trying?"  
"Yes and I honestly think they were trying to make you laugh..." Sherlock said as he walked over to cuddle his blogger close to his chest. "I know but."  
"Not the best time to do it, I know." Sherlock whispered as he led John over to the couch so he could have a proper cuddle with his blogger. "I do have a question for you though."  
"Yes love?"  
"Bachelor parties?"  
John lifted his head up at the question. "Is that something you want to do?"  
"John the only person I would think about doing something like that with is you. Which makes the whole celebration thing pointless if my sources are correct."  
"Not necessarily...There are Bachelor parties where both grooms go to. So we can do a mutual one."  
"Ah...And I assume this is going to be what happens."  
"Yes."  
"Alright but I'm not going if Anderson goes. "Love...no one will go if Anderson goes."

~~__~~

Two weeks later (A week before the wedding)

"Alright you two, Sherlock you go put on these, John put on these." Greg grinned as he handed the couple a pile of clothes. Both men wore a pair of jeans and t-shirts. John's t-shirt was rainbow tie-dye with the words "I WANT THE D" in large pink letters while Sherlocks t-shirt was white with a unicorn throwing up rainbows in a toilet bowl. On the back read 'So gay pukes rainbows and cums glitter' in large black letters on the back. Neither men were amused. But both were surprised when Greg suddenly hand cuffed the two together with a grin. "John I take it this is the start of those pranks you were talking about?"  
"Yep. To be honest I'm glad we aren't wearing dresses."  
"They do that?" The detective looked scandalized at that news. "Yep. Heels and everything."  
"Can we just get this night over with?"

Their night was filled with frivolity, an enormous amount of alcohol, strippers (Male strippers), three men getting arrested and one man getting chinned by Sherlock. (To be fair the man did grope the man's army doctor commenting on how much he would love HIS d...It didn't go over well.)  
"Alright now we are going to play a game!" One of John's army buddies announced as he brought over a round of shots. "It's called 'Never Have I Ever' and for every question that you have done you have to take a shot." He grinned making them groan. "Alright I go first. Never have I ever... Shagged a man" He grinned and soon the game was rolling with questions specifically tailored for the couple including 'never have I ever snuck onto a crime scene to scare an ME' (Though both John and Sherlock had to take a shot at that one.)

They were both extremely drunk when John decided that he would like to dance with his beloved. (Luckily to a slow song, Sherlock didn't think he could survive one of the fast paced ones while inebriated)  
"I don't think I have ever seen Sherlock this happy." Greg smiled absentmindedly as he leaned into Mycroft who just showed up. Both were watching the two drunks sway together in an imitation of a dance.  
"Neither have I. Something about John just brings this out in him." Mycroft smiled as he wrapped his arms around Greg. "Would you like to dance?"  
"Yes. Especially because we have officially lost a few of the party goers and the owner looks ready to throw us out." He grinned up at his boyfriend who smiled down on him.  
"You are very drunk love."  
"Yes I am now as a Detective Inspector I hereby demand you dance a song with me then take me home to take advantage of me...which I will thoroughly enjoy. Understood sir?"  
"Yes sir."

The next morning John and Sherlock were faced with two raging headaches, one pair of handcuffs, and two twins holding a glass of water in one hand and two paracemetol in the other. "Take these, drink this...your shirts are ridiculous..." Both said at the same time before turning around and walking back to their room to laugh at their misfortune. "I blame you, you know."  
"I know Sherlock...I blame myself...And Greg."  
"Okay all Gregs fault...I can live with that."  
"Me too."

~_~

ONE WEEK LATER

"Alright so everything is set, everything is ready. There will be no issues..." John muttered to himself the day before the wedding as Lily watched him pace the small hotel room. They had decided that no one was to stay at 221B baker street and both groom received their own hotel rooms (In different hotels). The twins had even decided to split up and spend the night with their parents should they need them. So far they had been right for even though John was pacing back and forth he was taking the strain better than his fiancé.

"Alright vows...vows...What do I say?" Sherlock muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the twin beds. "How do you feel about John?" Came the unexpected question from the teenager lounging on one of the beds. "I love him."  
"Good start but needs to be more than that...Like how you feel when he smiles or how you feel when you think of life with out him. Things like that." Lucian muttered and reached for his phone even as his father grabbed for a piece of paper and a pen.

From Lucian

Father has just started writing his vows.

 

From Lily

Wanna trade? Dad is freaking out over the ceremony.  
Had to take away his phone and unplug the hotels phone

 

From Lucian

What's a good word solid word for need?

 

From Lily

Need

 

From Lucian

Too needy and he's starting to freak out

 

From Lily

Compulsion, longing, demand, desideratum, devoir, requisite, urge, use, wish

 

From Lucian

Thesaurus?

 

From Lily

Yep

 

From Lucian

Cheater

 

From Lily

Oh go cry to your boyfriend.

 

From Lucian

Bwa haha that was so funny forgot to laugh...

 

From Lucian

And now he's tearing up the paper and starting over...

 

From Lily

Mine just started pacing again

 

From Lucian

Ideas?

 

From Lily

I'm giving mine those little bottles in the fridge

 

From Lucian

He wont take it

 

From Lily

SPIKE HIS TEA THEN!

 

From Lucian

Alright he's out, gathered up his notes and am putting them all together for him

 

From Lily

Sorry had to drag Dad to bed... I don't think he realized how many of the little bottles I handed him

 

From Lucian

same here alright have rough draft done, sticking it in his breast pocket them I'm off to bed. You have everything set up?

 

From Lily

Yep :) See you tomorrow

 

From Lucian

Tomorrow.

 

~_~

 

Both grooms woke up on their wedding day with a small headache and faced with one twin holding two pain killers and a glass of water. "Drink this, take these."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people I'm extending the story a chapter and the next one will be the wedding then the honeymoon. Mainly because I was up till two AM and don't feel like doing anymore research tonight...and I have to be up at six tomorrow. So yea ending it here...
> 
> HELP ME PICK THE DESIGN OF THE WEDDING CAKE AND COLOR SCHEME! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!  
> please enter in the comment section below...it will help greatly...Please...?


	50. 50: The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

**Chapter 50 The wedding**

John stood at the back doors of the ballroom and tried to breathe. He loved Sherlock deeply and he wanted to be married to him but for some reason he felt as if he was going to vomit. "Dad you alright?" Lily asked as she walked over to hand him a glass of water and peered into his face. "Let me guess, nervous?"  
"Just a bit, yeah" He said and smiled at the little girl who had become a rock for him the last few days. "Alright...how long?"  
"A few more minutes, Father is still getting ready. Last I heard he was talking about cravats and ties and then said something about nooses..."  
John gave a laugh at that, knowing his fiance's disdain for ties. "Alright lets times up!" Lucian smiled as he came running into the room with a wide grin on his face making John smile at the sight of the two twins together.

Lily was wearing a floor length gown that started off a heather grey but faded into an icy blue at the bottom. She was carrying a bouquet of purple roses mixed with blue hydrangeas. Her long black hair was half pinned up and had some braids that fell to the side of her face where Anthea had twined in some heather. Anthea even did Lily's makeup for the wedding, darkening her eyes with black eyeliner and adding in a purple eyeshadow. Mixed with the dark red lips Lily was the picture of a fairy princess. (John knew it was going to be fun when the world population of boys discovered how beautiful she was. He was already planning on getting a shot gun and lets face it, Sherlock knew how to hide a body and not get caught)

Lucian was wearing a black tuxedo with a purple rose boutonniere and his cufflinks were a light blue color. He had asked if he could wear a heather flower crown but they had said no. His short hair was spiked up with some kind of gel and Lestrade had helped dye the tips of the spike a bright purple in lieu of wearing flowers.  
They looked beautiful together and John felt a little shabby standing next to them. "Come on lets go!" Lucian smiled as he grabbed John's hand and dragged him into the ballroom.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
"Still can't believe that he sank down to this level." Amalee Holmes sneered at her sister even as they took their seats in the front row. "I know! I couldn't believe it myself when I heard Sherlock was getting married!"  
"Sherlock must have been some kind of desperate to marry that man. I mean did he think about the scandal to the Holmes name because of this? Not only is he marrying a man but marrying a commoner as well?!"  
"That is quite enough mother." Mycroft Holmes glared as he came up behind his mother and Aunt. "Well it is true My. I mean he never even thinks about what his actions will do to the Holmes name. I mean first he started with the drug addiction now he's getting married to a commoner and has two bastard children!"  
"AMALEE!" Came a snarl over her shoulder and Mrs. Holmes turned to find her husband standing behind her, looking none too happy. Mycroft left the small party with a grim smile adorning his face. He knew that his father now fully saw the venom that lingered under his wifes skin now. He turned back to see Amalee's pale face that only seemed to leech more colour as his father spoke and knew that her words will have cost her dearly this time.

"Alright Lily you have your flowers? Lucian your fine...Kyle you have the rings...everyone is all set..." Lily sighed and grabbed the lapels of John's dark blue suit and gave a yank making him bend over to meet her face. "Calm down, we have everything and everything is going to be fine. Now hush and let the photographer take the stupid pictures." She said making him smile. "Alright...Sherlock is at the podium and waiting...lets go John."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._  
Sherlock smiled as he saw his two children walk up the aisle to stand beside him. Next came Greg and Mycroft, both wearing black tuxedos adorned with purple flowers. Then came Molly and Mrs. Hudson both wearing ankle length violet dresses with icy blue edgings, they were both holding a single violet rose. Next came Kyle holding a light blue pillow on which rested two silver and gold rings. Then came his John and Sherlock lost sight of everything else as the love of his life walked up the aisle accompanied by his sister Harriet. John was wearing a dark blue suit with a purple rose boutonniere and a heather grey handkerchief in the pocket. His undershirt was a light blue colour and his tie was a heather greyish. His hair had been gelled (against his will) to stand up in small spikes and the only thing that adorned him besides that was a smile on his face which lit up his blue eyes. Likewise John could not take his eyes off of Sherlock who was dressed in a dark purple suit with a violet undershirt and an ice blue tie. His boutonniere was a single sprig of heather and his handkerchief was an ice blue color. He had used all his wiles to escape the mad hairdresser so his curls had not been touched by that evil person. Sherlock held out a single hand which John lovingly took as they stepped closer to the podium.

"Welcome and please stand. one of the great universals in human life across boundaries and throughout the world is love. we see it in families, we see it among friends. From the time we are small children in our mothers arms we are taught to value love in others, at first for the benefit it brings us but later for its' own sake. It saddens us when we see people who have not learned to value, honor, and respect love when they see it in others. Today the world is invited to celebrate a love between two people: The love that binds them together and makes them one. May all who see them, see love and be warmed by it's light. The contract of marriage is not one to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibility it entails. The commitment of marriage is different from all others. it's a life long bond that joins two people for better or worse. Remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. There are no human ties are more important or more tender than marriage. We are gathered today in the presence of witnesses for the joining in bond of matrimony of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Please face one another.  
Do you John Watson take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I Do."  
"And do you promise to keep him, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and to be faithful until death do you part?  
"I Do"

Do you Sherlock Holmes take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"Obviously." He tried to answer but at the look on Johns face decided to amend his answer. "I Do."  
"And do you promise to keep him, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and to be faithful until death do you part?  
"Of course I Do"

Do you have the rings?  
"No I do!" Kyle announced as he walked over and held up the pillow watching as each man took a silver and gold band to place on the other mans finger.  
"Sherlock Holmes, I give you this ring in token of my commitment and love."  
"John Watson, I give you this ring in token of my commitment and love."

"Now I believe both John has prepared a small speech. Please go a head." The minister announced and took a step back to allow them some room.

'Sherlock, These past few years have been a whirlwind of chaos and I honestly cannot say that this has been boring. But even after all the chaos dies down, and life stills just a bit I can honestly say that I come out on top. Because I'll have you. You make life worth living for and I don't want to think about where I would be without you because it hurts to even imagine life without you. I love you so much Sherlock..."  
Sherlock wanted to reach out and comfort him but knew that if he did then he would lose it as well. "Sherlock, your vows please."  
"John...You are a conductor of light...That's all it says..."  
Sherlock frowned at the paper he pulled out of his pocket as Lily face palmed herself. "Lucian did you just stick all the papers in his pocket?"  
"Well yea."  
"What why would you-?"  
"Figured he could pick which one he liked best."  
This got John laughing as Sherlock pulled a wad of papers out of his jacket. "I'm sorry would you please give me a minute?"  
"Of course."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Two Minutes Later "John, When I first met you I didn't think much of you. I thought you were sort of interesting but would not effect my life in anyway. I don't think I have ever been so happy to be wrong. You have always been an excellent focus point for me and I firmly believe you will continue to do so even if you are not aware of it. You have always been there for me for every little thing and the thought of you not being there ever again makes my chest ache. I will always need you in my life because without you it isn't life at all." Sherlock read off the paper then looked up to find silent tears pouring down Johns face. "I'm sorry...a bit not good?"  
"No Sherlock that was very very good." John smiled up at his love not noticing the children giving each other air high fives from behind the couple.

The minister cleared his throat and motioned for the couple to take their respective places once again. "Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony, may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. Together may you dream and may you stumble, may you restore each other and share all things serving each other and humanity cherish respect comfort and encourage each other as long as you both shall live. It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life. You may now kiss your husband."

With that Sherlock wrapped his arms around his husbands waist and drew him into a loving kiss, even bending him over backwards in a mock of a romantic movie. "Alright you two, save something for the honeymoon!" Greg laughed even as there were a few cat-calls from John's army buddies.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.  
John and Sherlock sat at the head of the table talking quietly between themselves, obviously trying to figure something out. "No I don't understand who wrote this. My vows aren't in my handwriting. I know I didn't write them down."  
"Sherlock it was probably Lucian."  
"It might have been. I'm reasonably confident that he was spiking my tea last night."  
"At least it was your tea, Lily kept switching out the little bottles the hotel gives you."  
"They scare me sometimes."  
"They scare everyone."  
"Good point."

"Alright! May I introduce the newlyweds! Sherlock and John Watson-Holmes!" Greg announced as the two husbands stood to accept the applause. "Now I Believe it is time to cut the cake!"

John smiled as he walked over to the cake, hand in hand with Sherlock only to laugh out loud as it was finally revealed.  
They had decided on two cakes for the reception. One cake for them and the kids and the other for the guests. The guests cake was a three tiered round cake in a light blue frosting with violet roses adorning the sides. They had had two grooms on top of the cake made special to look like them but the twins thought it was creepy. ("Great now you can throw each other around with no evidence of domestic abuse"-Lily) so they had replaced them with two regular grooms. Their cake, however, was different in that it had been molded to look like an army medical kit. The icing had been dyed the same forest green as the actual kit. On top of the med-kit laying on its side was a magnifying glass. The magnifying glass was the same size and shape as an old style glass, the rim was made of hardened fondant that spiraled into a large brown handle made of rolled chocolate. The cake itself was a honey butter cream icing with vanilla cake and looked delicious.  
Sherlock's eyes lit up as he allowed the photographer to take a few snap shots of the cake then stole the magnifying glass and placed it on a plate. He held John's hand as they cut out a single piece of the green cake. "Alright now you have to feed each other."  
"We don't have forks."  
"Sherlock we're supposed to feed each other by hand."  
"That sounds unsanitary."  
"Shut up git." John laughed as Sherlock took a piece of cake and carefully placed it in his husbands mouth. John could not resist. When Sherlock leaned down to accept the bit of cake John offered he smeared the detectives face with the icing.  
Sherlock looked down at John with look of horror before his expression turned dark. "If that's how you want to play it..." He smiled darkly before grabbing another slice of the cake and splattering it on his husbands face, making him laugh.

Quickly both the detective and blogger's faces were smeared in green icing, even getting some in their hair. But both men (and everyone else attending) were laughing.

Soon both grooms were cleaned up and Sherlock happily sucked on the magnifying glass after gleefully discovering the edible glass. "Sherlock!"  
"It's sugar glass John!" He grinned even as he licked it. Greg made sure to get a few pictures of Sherlock sucking on the magnifying glass like a lollipop, he even got another of the detective offering his new husband a lick of his sweet treat. "Alright people! First dance of the married couple!" Greg announced then motioned for everyone to evacuate the dance floor as the husbands took center stage. John had left the music choices up to Sherlock with only a small list of what NOT to play. Among them were: the llama song; the hamster dance song; What does the fox say or anything by any (including former) Disney child stars. Sherlock had tortured John playing the hamster dance song trying to figure out how it pertained to a case (it didn't) and the detective had changed Greg and Mycrofts ringtones to the llama song and only after extensive bribery did he change them back. "Relax I think you'll like this." Sherlock smiled down at John. "It's a classic so I believe it's safe."

John smiled as he laid his head on Sher locks shoulder as they spun to the romantic song. John knowing he'd love the song forever.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sweet Love, Sweet love

Trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, Free us

You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight

I found a man I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I'm terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains? I've finally found my way

I am bound to you I am bound to you

So much, so young I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure, there's a fire in us

Sweet love so pure

I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

I found a man I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I'm terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you I am bound to

Suddenly the moments here

I embrace my fears

All that i have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?  
Fall

I can trust

And boy, I believe in us

I'm terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way

I am bound to you

I am, ooh I am

I am bound to you

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Sherlock and John spun slowly as the song rose and fell, Sherlock lovingly whispering some of the lyrics in John's ears. They slowed to a stop once the woman stopped singing and John laughed to find himself a little misty once again. "I love you, you berk."  
"I love you too John, even if you are short."  
"Oi!"

Everyone applauded the new couple as another song began again and John and Sherlock joining the party to dance along, laughing as the twins took turns dancing with Kyle.

Lily smiled as she danced with her uncle Mycroft, trying not to step on his feet and laughing as she was whirled out of his arms by Greg who demanded a dance with his girl. But that partner didn't last long as Lucian walked over to give the two a bow and asked if he could cut in.

"They look so happy together." Lucian smiled at his sister who grinned back before pulling him towards the balcony to watch the couple laugh and dance. "I"m glad we got to meet them."  
"Hell I'm glad we put the idea in moms head." Lily grinned as she wrapped her arms around her brothers forearm. "Same here. Thought she would just give us up for adoption not actually try to find our father."  
"I didn't think he would be this cool."  
"I thought he would be a complete arsehole."  
"So glad we were wrong."  
"Yea." Lucian smiled as he leaned over to rest his cheek on Lily's head. "Lily?"  
"Yes?"  
"You do realize this means we are going to spend a week with Uncle Mycroft and Greg right?"  
"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples that was chapter 50 of this story (I'm tearing up but don't tell) the wedding is now over and done with! woot woot no more research for me! until I decide i need too! First dance: Bound to you by Christina Aguilera (Heard this song at a wedding and thought it would be perfect for their first dance)
> 
> Vows: Made up during a car ride
> 
> Sugar glass is a thing no idea if it's edible...
> 
> the llama song...is epic the hamster dance song not so much.
> 
> The tuxes: pulled out of my head and you have no idea how many time's i've misspelled boutonniere...i think my computer gives me a small electric shock every time i misspell that now...Seriously try to spell that without looking...not the easiest, especially when you failed french.
> 
> HEY the sequel needs a title...I'm horrible at them so a little help is appreciated...umm the sequel is going to deal with a few thing that had not been addressed in this story (Like the creepy guy following the twins in chapter 37 which for some reason NO ONE NOTICED! I mean seriously?! You would figure someone would stop and say what about that guy stalking the twins a few chapters ago! But NO!  
> I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout...have some cookies...  
> Anyways please help me come up with a name for the sequel...please? otherwise it's liable to end up as 'twincity' or something stupid like that And before you ask my Moriarty didn't shoot himself in the friggin face so yes he will be back. Anyways this is the very last chapter besides the epilogue...  
> Any ideas for the sequel are more than welcome The first chapter will be about the twins birthday...cause it was asked of me...  
> TOODLES!


	51. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of Accidental Daddy.

**Chapter 51 Epilogue**

John and Sherlock smiled as they danced their first dance together as husbands. When the music stopped John and Sherlock smiled at each other before giving their new husband a chaste kiss. "Alright! Enough of the dancing now it's time to throw the flowers and for the garter toss!" Mike grinned from behind the megaphone. John groaned and then thought of something. "Ha! We don't have flowers!" Sherlock grinned. Then groaned when Lily handed him her bouquet. "Now you do." "My daughter is evil..."  
"I fail to see your point love."  
Sherlock just sighed and looked up at his husband. "Wait is this why the tailor made me wear a garter?" He growled in his husband's hair. "I'm not going to answer that question."  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sherlock sighed as he waved Lily's bouquet towards the people who started to crowd the dance floor. "Alright here we go!" he grinned as he spotted his target, turned around then launched the flowers over his head.  
To land right on Lestrades lap.  
"Alright dear your turn." He grinned at his husband who smiled back at him then motioned towards the chair making him groan. Sherlock held his head high as he sat down, crossed his arms across his chest then placed one foot on John's leg as he knelt down. With deft fingers and not a little bit of squirming John finally found the garter and with a quick pull, removed it from Sherlock's thigh. "Are you ready for this?" He grinned up at his husband. This got Sherlock's attention, or rather the grin did as it was usually a precursor to John pulling a prank. (Though usually it was the children that was the target of that grin. Sherlock remembers falling asleep upright in a door way and waking up to being stapled to the floor.)  
John grinned and winked at his husband before turning swiftly on his knees (He was going to feel that tomorrow) pulling the edge of the black garter back, then firing it in such a way that it soared above the crowd like a fluffy bird. That happened to find itself landing right in Mycrofts lap. "Oh my dear I think I love you." Sherlock gasped when he saw what his new husband had done. "You only 'think' you love me?" John grinned as he gave his husband another kiss.  
"Maybe more that 'Think'" Sherlock grinned as his brother glared at them.

"Come along Mycroft."  
"No."  
"My, come along it won't be as bad as you think. God knows you might have a bit of fun." Greg smiled as he walked over, jokingly pushed John out of the chair and sat down to give his lover a pointed look. "I still don't understand the need for this." Mycroft hissed as he walked over to where Gregory was sitting. "Just be glad that they didn't toss the bouquet to you love. Now, I don't think the garter is going to put itself on. Do you?" Greg's eyes danced as he waved a leg at his lover. "Fine but this is dull."  
"Yep and I'm just a goldfish I know the tune you play. Now play along and I'll make it worth your while later on." Greg smiled as he sipped his drink and Mycroft knelt to brace one foot on his trouser leg. "Unsanitary."  
"Oh hush, I'm holding a bouquet of what I'm sure are poisonous flowers."  
Mycroft grumbled as he slid the garter up Gregory's leg then quickly retracted his hands only to see John and Sherlock taking pictures out of the corner of his eye. "Congratulations Greg!" John smiled as he walked up to give his friend a hug. "For what?"  
"Well the British Government doesn't kneel for just anyone you know." John's blue eyes danced. Greg grinned and slapped his friend on his uninjured shoulder while behind them Sherlock and Mycroft faced off.

"Brother."  
"Brother."  
"Children and a wedding in less than a year. I'm impressed." Mycroft sniffed as he took a small sip of his wine. Sherlock gave his brother a slight nod of his head before turning away. "Congratulations Sherlock and before you ask, yes I mean it." Mycroft intones as Gregory came over to lead him away.

"Sherlock?"  
"He just congratulated me...and meant it." Sherlock frowned wondering what was going on. "Sherlock that's a good thing now enough about Mycroft." John smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husbands neck. "When is our flight?"  
"In about an hour, we should leave now."  
"Alright."

AND NOW FOR SOMETHING SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT!

Lily and Lucian pouted as they road in the back of Mycrofts car. Lily held a struggling Gladstone in her lap and glared around her. "I still don't understand why-"  
"Because you are both too young to be left on your own for a month that is why." Mycroft growled through clenched teeth as he gripped the steering wheel. Greg sighed beside him and rested a hand on his leg. "Relax they don't mean to annoy you My." he said hoping that his words would somewhat ease his lovers tension. "I know they don't mean it, but what do we do with two fifteen year olds?!"  
Greg smiled as Mycroft finally got the the heart of his discomfort. "My, they are pretty much self sufficient at the moment. Just give them some space, let them get settled and don't forget they're there. That's about it really."  
"Greg."  
"Yes Lucian?"  
"Where exactly are we going? And will they allow Gladstone?"  
"Well your grandparents house is off limits for now so you two are coming back to stay with Mycroft and me while your parents are on their honeymoon."  
"Dad calls it a sex holiday."  
"He would. But you shouldn't." Greg could see the vein in Mycrofts temple start to throb. "Why shouldn't we? I mean we learned all about sex in school...kind of disgusting to be honest." Lily made a face at that making Greg laugh. "Well it is disgusting and I don't recommend you ever having sex...perhaps you should wait until you are forty." Mycroft responded as his eye started to twitch when he thought about all the suitors that would inevitably come knocking at Sherlock's door. Yep his brother was definitely going to jail once the world population of boys figured out how beautiful and untouchable his niece was. "You're odd." Lily remarked making the minor government official want to pound his head on the steering wheel.

Thankfully they were close to the house and the twins and dog were let out of the confinement of the car. "Hey Lil, I have a question." Greg remarked as they were getting the bags out of the boot of the car. "And the question would be?" Lily asked as she grabbed her suitcase and looked up at the Detective Inspector. "Why did you name the dog Gladstone? I heard that you told Sherlock that you chose the name specifically but never said why."  
Lily grinned evilly making the DI glad that he was not the reason for the smile. "Oh we chose the name specifically to annoy father. That was the entire reason for it."  
Greg tried hard not to laugh at the thought of the twins purposely messing with the detective.

"Alright Lily this is going to be your room here and Lucian you are right across the hall from her. Kyle will be staying for a week and he will be in the room right next to Lucian. Any questions?" Mycroft asked as he helped bring in the luggage. "Not yet." Lily grumbled and sat down on her bed to pout.

Later that night Mycroft was sitting in bed reading a book when Greg came in to flop down on him, effectively breaking his concentration. "Is it just my imagination or have the twins' separation anxiety and codependency virtually disappeared?" He asked as he shifted to lay across his lover. "Yes now stop shifting."  
"So it is just a figment of my imagination then."  
Mycroft sighed as he realized that Gregory was going to be difficult about this. "No it's not just your imagination. What ever happened when they were in Moriarty's custody helped them get over their codependency...somewhat. Now if you will please excuse me I'll like to finish this chapter before bed. The twins have to be at Dr. Travis's by eight tomorrow."  
"Dr. Travis?"  
"Dr. Lochlan Travis is the twins therapist and from what I have seen, has been very helpful to them."  
Greg nodded and laid back against Mycroft with a sigh. He knew that he was not going to be able to get into his pants tonight so he'd have to settle for a bit of cuddling.

"KYLE" Lily harshly whispered as she tapped gently on his door. "Jesus Lil, give me a second." Kyle growled as he opened the door to find the twins on the other side. Lily's arms were loaded with bedding while Lucian's were full of snacks and a few movie cases. "Movie night and you're our prisoner for the duration."  
"That sounds...suspicious."  
"Oh relax you'll like it."  
"Not helping Luce."

The next morning. "Alright I found the twins they are getting dressed as we speak, there is no school today so they are all coming in with me after their appointment unless you want to take one or two of them?" Greg asked in a hopeful manner as he watched Mycroft get dressed. The look on Mycrofts face was priceless and sent Greg into a fit of giggles. "I take that as a 'no' then." He giggled and imagined how 'behaved' the twins would be in one of Mycrofts meetings. "That would be a disaster of epic proportions Gregory."  
"I know I just thought I would try." Greg smiled as they walked into the living room. "Alright children, grab what you need to keep yourselves busy and lets get going."

"See? He walks past Donovans desk, stops for a second to give her the 'puppy dog' eyes then walks away. They are obviously fighting about something." Lily whispered to her brother as they stalked Anderson throughout his day. Suddenly they ducked as Anderson turned around.

"The twins are stalking me!" Anderson snarled as he walked into Lestrades office. "Guess they like you." he mumbled as he went over his paperwork. "I want them to stop!"  
"Then tell them that."  
"They don't listen to me!"  
"For gods sake Anderson! They are only fifteen years old! You are a grown man so act like one for once!" Lestrade snarled and slammed a hand down on the table making the ME flinch. "Now leave and don't bother me again!"  
Kyle waited for a few minutes before looking up from his book. "At least they're keeping themselves occupied." He muttered making his father laugh. "True but I wish they would find a different subject to stalk."  
"Who's stalking?"  
"Is he talking about us?"  
"No idea." "Hopefully he's talking about us."  
"Otherwise they'd have an officer stalking people."  
"Isn't that their job?"  
"Yes but we aren't allowed to call it stalking."  
"Why not?"  
"Because when a cop does it, it's not against the law." The twins talked back and forth while Greg and Kyle just waited until they stopped. "Alright so you two will leave Anderson alone for a while. You've had your fun now it's time to pick another target alright?" Greg sighed knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the twins to stop but he could get them to switch targets. "Alright."  
"But who?"  
"Donovan?"  
"No she links up with Anderson two much."  
"Molly?"  
"She doesn't do anything!"  
Lucian sighed and as he sat down he folded his arms on his knees to give Lily his best 'put upon' look. "Well I'm all out of ideas." he said and Lily sighed along with him. "Same here." She replied as she flopped down beside him. "What about your school work?" Greg interjected. "All done"  
"And the stuff you brought with you to occupy yourself with?"  
"Done and became boring."  
Greg sighed and leaned back in his chair to rub his eyes with one hand. He loved these children he really did but they were starting to get on his nerves. How Sherlock and John did this he had no idea. "Well I'm stuck here doing paper work so I can't take you anywhere so I suggest you find something to occupy yourselves with that doesn't include annoying Anderson." He said aiming his pen at the both of them. "Yes sir." They said in synchronization.  
Greg sighed again when he realized that this month will undoubtedly be the longest month of his life.

AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!

John sighed as he laid back against the cool bedding. Two weeks in Northern Ireland with only his husband sounded like heaven. The bags had already been brought up to their room in the small bed and breakfast and his new husband was currently in the bathroom washing off 'aeroplane germs'. John was definitely in heaven right now especially because Sherlock made him shower first (Which rarely happened) so he knew that his love was trying to be romantic. Which he will think later on as the bed was oh so soft.  
Sherlock stepped out of the bathroom having washed off all of the contaminates from the aeroplane and its passengers when he had to stop and smile at the sight that lay before him. Quite literally in fact.  
John, His John, was laying across the bed, spread eagle, wearing only his robe and his face buried in a pillow. He was definitely the cutest person that Sherlock had ever seen. (Not that Sherlock would ever tell him that. Something tells him that John would take offense to being called 'cute')  
The detective grinned and quietly walked forward to crawl up his husband's body to lay down on him, head between his shoulder blades. He loved how cuddly and warm John was. "Mmm, Hello love."  
"Hello."  
"What do you want to do today?" Sherlock sighed and curled a little harder into John, making his point clear. "Point taken." John replied as he rolled over to embrace his husband.

AHOY! SMUTTINESS AHEAD!

John smiled as he lifted his head to press his lips against Sherlocks, their mouths moving together in a slick slide of tongues and saliva. "John."  
"Yes dear?"  
"I love you." Sherlock said as he braced himself over John's frame making him smile. "And I love you too." Sherlock lowered himself down and kissed his husband once again. Soon that wasn't enough and Sherlock raised his hands up to slide his hands underneath John's robe. Moving the fabric down his arms he exposed his husbands body to his gaze then smiling when John did the same. He slid his hands over Johns skin, finding the spots that made him gasp and sigh with ease. "Sherlo-" John's growl was cut off as his husbands hands found his inner thighs and started to play with his length. "John...I want you...let me have you?" Sherlock almost begged as he caressed his lover. "Yes...oh god yes Sherlock" He gasped and pushed Sherlock off to start groping around for the tube of lubricant that he knew he put in the side table just an hour ago. He almost sobbed in relief as he found it then tossed it over his shoulder to Sherlock, remaining on his hands and knees waiting for the cold fingers he knew was about to come. Fingers that never came but Sherlock's moans got louder making the army doctor curious.  
Sherlock was kneeling on the bed, moaning obscenely as he used one hand to start opening himself up, making the doctor harden even more. They hadn't done it this way before and John was, admittedly, curious about the difference. "God Sherlock." John muttered as Sherlock started to crawl over towards him. "I think I need help, I don't think I did it right." His eyes glimmered at his words and he grinned as John was immediately behind him, slicking his fingers. "Hold still love...There we go." He growled as he pushed two fingers into his husband and started to thrust his digits in and out before scissoring them, making the detective squirm and wriggle. "More John."  
"As you wish dear."  
Soon John had Sherlock opened up and to his surprise the detective rolled them over so that he was on top. "I want to ride you."  
"Gods yes."

Sherlock lowered himself down slowly on John's cock, teasing him until he was fully seated upon his lap. Then he just sat there, eyes closed. "Er, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock opened his eyes to look down on John with glazed eyes, completely lost in feeling. "Oh, yes." He murmured and started to rock. It went slowly at first then started to pick up speed and force as they slammed together, lost in the rhythm as they chased their orgasms until it sent them over the edge and spiraled into bliss.

AHOY! END OF SMUTTINESS!

John and Sherlock lay together in a warm cocoon of limbs when they woke up for their first day in Ireland. "Good morning husband." John grinned at Sherlock. "Good morning husband." He smiled back and pulled him impossibly closer. "Ouch."  
John looked up at his husband as soon as the word left his lips. Only to find Sherlock blushing. "Sherlock?"  
"I'm just sore is all. Nothing to worry about my dear." He said and shifted a little uncomfortably. "Sherlock."  
"No I'm fine lets get dressed and go down to breakfast."  
"Sherlock."  
"What John?" The detective sounded exasperated when he turned around to find John's eyes dancing. "What is it John?"  
"Oh nothing, you were just sleeping on the bottle of lubricant all night. Actually I believe I can see it's indent in your hip." John giggled as Sherlock quickly turned his body to look at the indent on his hip. "Oh. Well lets go anyway." Sherlock said and turned to get dressed.

John and Sherlock walked down to the dining room where Mrs. Kinsley was still setting up for breakfast. "Oh hello dears! I am sorry but we are not ready for breakfast as of yet." She fluttered at them. "Oh is there anything I can do to help?" John immediately offered his service while Sherlock simply slunk away. "Oh that's alright dears. I have this under control. Now how about you two take a nice morning stroll? My husband used to take one every morning, did wonders for reveling aches and pains." She said meaningfully making John blush. "Yes, right come along then Sherlock."  
"What? No I don't want to go on a stroll." He grumbled as John pulled him out the door and down the street.

"Sherlock are you sure you are alright? We were a little rough last night." John worried over his husband who only turned and gave him a smile. "Yes I am sure. It was only the way I was sleeping that did it."  
"You mean sleeping on the lube." John said and watched as Sherlock blushed again. John never knew that Sherlock could blush so much and aimed to keep making the man do it over and again. At least until his face was permanently red.

"Oh. 'Ello." came a little voice from behind a hedge and Sherlock and John turned to find a small girl peeking from beneath the bush. "Siobhan! Where are you girl?" Yelled a very unhappy feminine voice making the girl flinch. Suddenly a large woman came through the brush to stare at John and Sherlock. "Ello, 'ave you seen a girl 'round 'ere? She's yellow 'air and wearin a blue dress." The woman spoke and John could see Sherlock flinching at her accent. "She's underneath the bush. Just there." John said helpfully then flinched back at the scorn in the woman's eyes. "Jus' great all we needed were some more British invading our isle." She sneered before she grabbed the girl by the arm and towed her away. John frowned at Sherlock who shrugged in return. "She's Scottish." was all the detective said as he led them back to the bed and breakfast where their meal was surely on the table.

It only took a week and a half before Sherlock started whinging. First it started with the fact that he was bored ('Sex only helps relieve the boredom so much Jawn!') then it was the fact that he didn't like the climate. Then it was the food. Then it was the people. (They're too nice John. They must be plotting something!)  
Now it was the bed and poor John had had enough. "Sherlock what is the problem?!"  
"The bed is too low to the ground!"  
"That's not what I am talking about! Now tell me what is really going on or I swear."  
"You swear what John?"  
John glared at his husbands features. "Your sex vacation can easily be turned into a solo vacation you know. Now tell me what is really going on!"  
"I miss the children! Alright? Are you happy now that I have said it? I miss our children!" The detective roared at his blogger who couldn't help but smile. "Oh thank god. What the hell are we doing here anyways?" John laughed as he sat down next to his husband and leaned against him. "We're on a honeymoon. Everyone said it was supposed to be romantic and secluded with only the two of us." Sherlock rumbled feeling ashamed over his actions. "Sherlock...we aren't that kind of couple. I love you. I really do. But we aren't the type of people to just spend a month in a bed and breakfast with only ourselves for company." John soothed as he started to rub his husbands back. "Why not?" The detective was confused.  
"Sherlock it's only been a week and we are already set to kill each other. Now lets start packing so we can go home."  
"Alright if you insist."  
"I do love."

Directly off the plane John and Sherlock took a cab to Greg and Mycrofts flat where they thought (extremely briefly) about knocking. But Sherlock being himself, opened the door to find Greg sitting on the couch reading the paper with no children in sight. "Jes-" He was cut off by John's hand as the doctor a finger to his lips, shushing the detective inspector.  
"Kids upstairs?" John asked then smiled when Greg nodded. "Alright we're going to go surprise them."

Lily and Lucian were laying on her bed when Sherlock and John burst into the room. "Come along children." Sherlock said gleefully as he jumped up and down. "Come along get your things packed the cab is waiting!" John said as he poked his head into the room. "I don't understand you are meant to be on your honeymoon!" Lily cried as she started stuffing her clothes into her suitcase. "We decided that we wanted you with us. Now you have two choices. You can either stay here or come with us."  
"No offense to Greg but we want to go with you."  
"That's what I thought. Now come along." John smiled at the twins and headed back out into the living room to talk with Greg. "Alright here's the plan. We're taking the children with us. That's about it." John said as he sat down and gratefully accepted a cup of tea. Greg smiled evilly as a thought occurred to him.

"Hello Gregory."  
"Hey My." Greg smiled as he greeted his lover at the door. "How was your day?"  
"Dull. How was yours and where are the children?"  
"Kyle is upstairs working on his model."  
"And the twins?"  
"What twins?"

Mycroft stared at his lover in disbelief. "Sherlock's children Gregory. Where are they?"  
"Mycroft...Sherlock doesn't have children. Are you alright?" Greg asked as he placed a hand on Mycrofts arm. "I am fine Gregory. Now stop playing and tell me." Mycroft growled. "Oh fine, ruin my fun. Sherlock and John came back to take the children with them. Guess they missed them." Greg smiled making the government official sigh. "But I had you going for a second."  
"Yes you did. Congratulations."  
"Thank you." Greg smiled as he took a bow.

AND NOW FOR THE END

"So we are here for a reason?" Lily asked as her fathers led them into the bed and breakfast. "We missed you and figured that you two would like to have a small vacation of your own." John smiled as he rubbed her hair making her glare. "So that's it then. Just one big happy family then?"  
John and Sherlock smiled at each other. "Just one big happy family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Until the sequel.
> 
> A/N The sequel is going to be named 'Syncrontwincity' and will follow the story of Lily and Lucian Watson-Holmes. But there is going to be another story called "Accidental Daddy The Outtakes" Which is going to have some scenes (Short stand alone chapters) that were cut out of Accidental Daddy. I hope you enjoy and that I hear from all of you again. Oh and By the way this story was has no Beta nor any Brit-picker! So thank you all for reading yet again!
> 
> Love indefinitely
> 
> Salcone Destrivina


End file.
